<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Ghosts by gaymatcha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586211">Two Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymatcha/pseuds/gaymatcha'>gaymatcha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Link talks, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Oblivious Link (Legend of Zelda), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scientist Zelda, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trauma, Zelda is in love with Link, bokoblin cameo, mild violence, zelda doesn't know how to control her emotions, zelda pov but little bit of link too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymatcha/pseuds/gaymatcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Zelda have finally defeated Calamity Ganon together after over a hundred years. It seems that Hyrule has moved on without her, giving her time to heal from the century-long trauma gifted to her so graciously by Ganon. Link remains by her side, stirring up old emotions as her feelings for her trusty swordsmen only flourish under her newfound freedom. As they begin to travel around Hyrule together, she is able to learn more and more about him, leading her to believe these feelings may not be unrequited. Zelda also vows to be a bit kinder to Link, but that seems to be an even more daunting task than getting Link to fall in love with her too. Post BOTW [ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH SCHOOL]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we're starting over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi I abandoned my Stardew Valley fan fiction and I have moved on to BOTW!! I hope whoever reads this enjoys, I am actually a little proud of the work I have done so far hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda couldn’t remember for the life of her what tea tasted like. She was almost afraid to drink the cup sitting in front of her. The billows of smoke wafted in front of her nose as she inhaled the tea’s earthy scent. The blackness of the liquid made her anxious and was one of the many things that reminded her of the past century she had just endured, yet the warmth of the wooden cup between her hands soothed her callused fingers as she raised the cup to her bruised lips.</p>
<p>She knew her appearance looked troublesome. As Link guided her to his home in Hateno Village, she was aware of the gawking by the civilians tending to the gardens nearing the entrance. She was aware of the small children gasping at her figure, not because of her status (What status? Was she even a princess anymore?) or her beauty (What does she even look like? She hadn’t had a look at herself since her birthday over one hundred years ago!), but her mud-soaked white dress and knotted blonde hair, covered in ash and debris from the castle. </p>
<p>The tea tasted exactly as it smelled. Earthy, with floral notes that reminded her of the flowers that were planted on her balcony. She wasn’t sure why she could remember the flowers but not tea, something she drank multiple times a day while she was a princess, which frustrated her greatly. Her memory was fogged, bits and pieces appearing to her as if they were a dream. A long, far-away dream. She looked up from her cup to watch Link, who was chopping some vegetables of varying colors, almost to confirm that he was still real, not a dream, not a memory, but a person standing a mere six feet away from her. </p>
<p>One thing she did remember was that Link’s silence was not something to overthink. Zelda could recall the numerous times she rambled and ranted about anything of interest to her on their many journeys together, only to receive a couple of words and nods from him. While it was comforting then, Zelda’s anxieties returned when she returned to her Hylian form, asking him the question that had been forming since the minute he arose from the Shrine of Resurrection. </p>
<p>“Do you really remember me?” </p>
<p>He had stared at her for a long time, making her feel smaller than ever despite the fact she had just saved the entire world from crumbling in Ganon’s hands. She wanted him to tell her everything, every single time she heard a voice, every single time someone talked about her, every single time he thought of her, what he thought of her, if he even liked her if he forgave her for being so mean to him the days leading up to Calamity Ganon, ev-</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>She had waited for a moment. Two moments. But he stood still, his sword still in his hand from the fight that had just occurred. Yet, he remained silent. Even after she had told him how she had been watching his every move, waiting for the moment he would come to her, sealing Ganon back to wherever he came from. </p>
<p>Instead, he grabbed her elbow gently and guided her to the nearest stable, where he took two horses and took them to Hateno Village, looking straight ahead until they arrived at dusk, leading the horses past some multi-colored homes and across a bridge. He helped her get off the horse and went inside, where he made them tea and started cooking. Zelda couldn’t even remember the whole affair. She was nervous, angry, grateful, and most of all, exhausted. </p>
<p>Link placed two bowls on the table where she sat, taking her cup of tea. She looked at the plate before her, which was a bowl filled with soup, with bits of carrots and mushrooms in an opaque white liquid. She dipped her spoon in and lifted it to her mouth. Her first meal in over a hundred years. She didn’t even feel hungry, yet she knew she was. She had to be; her body had weakened to the point where she could barely walk into Link’s house without his arm wrapped around her. Her dress, once form-fitting and measured perfectly to fit, was loose around her chest and hips, making it feel boxy. The familiar feeling of an empty stomach returned after her first bite, giving herself permission to indulge. She wasn’t in a castle, surrounded by her court and father; there was no need to wait thirty seconds between each bite, folding a napkin in her lap, taking carefully measured spoonfuls of whatever was put in front of her. She rushed to eat the vegetables swimming in the soup, licking her lips as she drank the broth from the bowl itself. Link returned with her teacup now filled with water. He sat down across from her, watching her carefully.</p>
<p>“Eat slowly, please. You could make yourself sick.” He said. She looked up from her meal, glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Do you know where I have been the last hundred years? Do you think I got to eat in that castle?” She spat. She knew it was extremely impolite and she should be kinder to the man that had just saved her life, despite not remembering her until recently. She didn’t know why she did that, but she felt the anger bubbling in her throat anyway.</p>
<p>He said nothing, returning to his meal. She took a deep sigh, slowing her eating, though not by much. She could hear the crickets outside singing, the rustling of the fireplace that Link lit when they arrived home. She listened, reminding herself what home felt like after losing hers for so long. She closed her eyes, setting her spoon down. She is safe now, reunited with her protector in a house where no one could find her. No one knew where she was. No one could get her. Ganon has been defeated. Link was here. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes once again only to see a blurry figure in front of her. Link cocked his head sideways, looking at her intently. She blinked, readjusting herself. </p>
<p>“What is it?” She asked. She placed her hand on her cheek and realized she was crying. Tears had been streaming down her face, pooling around the wooden table beneath her. She sniffled. Link stood up and grabbed a cloth from a drawer, placing it gently next to her. She dabbed her face, patting away the sorrow and guilt, the vulnerability she once vowed she would never show Link, yet now she wanted him to see. She wanted him to tell her she was safe and for him to hold her, to wrap them in a blanket, and stay like that until her body felt ready to rebuild Hyrule.<br/>
Instead, Link walked up the stairs of his home. She watched him, every creaking noise the steps made sending chills down her spine. The thought of him leaving her cry by herself made her cry more, a sob erupting from her throat and echoing into the old home. She covered her mouth and wept as quietly as she could, trying to shake whatever emotion she was feeling away. She was embarrassed, to say the least. If she were Link, she would just drop her off in Kakariko Village and leave it at that, but she knew Link would never do that, even if he didn’t like her. He is Hyrule’s Hero for a reason. She could sense the people knew it too by the way they all greeted him with kind eyes and open arms when they arrived at Hateno. He was special to everyone.</p>
<p>He returned a minute later, holding some clothes and a brush. She straightened her back and watched him as he circled around the table and set the clothes where her plate had been. He stood behind her and gently touched her hair, stroking it softly. She felt goosebumps on her arms as he took the brush and gently pulled it through her matted hair. Her mouth opened slightly, somewhere between gasping and protesting. She shut it, closing her eyes again, and focused on the way she felt her hair becoming lighter and lighter as Link freed it from any and all knots. As much as she hated to admit it, Link always knew what to do, which meant he always knew how to comfort her. </p>
<p>And she loved him for it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. don't wake me, i'm not dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The braid Link had carefully tied on Zelda’s head lasted through her deep slumber. As much as she thought she would be scared of going to sleep again, she slept for a day and a half, rising only to eat whatever Link placed in front of her. It’s like he knew exactly what to make her, as each meal was as simple as the last, gentle on her stomach, yet full of flavor and nutrients. By the time her body felt like it could rest no more, it was dark outside, and Link slept on a makeshift bed beside the one he gave Zelda. She realized that she had never seen him sleep before, as when he was her guard, it seemed he was always on watch for her, sharpening weapons on her balcony while keeping an eye on the castle’s entrance. She had no idea where he went on his days off and had never bothered to ask what he did. Perhaps catching up on the sleep he missed while looking after her. </p><p>She stood up and tiptoed past his sleeping body, carefully creeping down the old staircase and into the main room, where she dug through some drawers, looking for some soap or anything to clean herself with. The itching need to clean made the hairs on her neck stand up. She soon found a small box with a bar of soap inside. The soap was a milky color with green specks in it, possibly an herb of some sort. Zelda grabbed a small lantern and left the house, looking for any sort of water.</p><p>She wondered how Link had come across such a property. Why Hateno? She doesn’t recall many trips to the village, only when passing through to get to the bay or to Mount Lanayru. It used to be a very small village, yet what stood before her were dozens of homes around the hills of East Necluda. Now, she could see the appeal. She walked over to the side of the house and spotted a small pond, surrounded by wildflowers and a large tree. Zelda could picture Link sitting on the grass on a warm day, eating an apple, and watching the sunset over Dueling Peaks as the light loses its grip between the two mountains, slipping until the moon rises. </p><p>Zelda undressed slowly, folding the caramel-colored tunic and dark brown trousers that were far too big. She had no idea why Link had such uncomely clothes in his possession, remembering the outfits her seamstresses had made for the many people who worked under the king.</p><p>The king. King Rhoam Bosphoramus. Her father.</p><p>She thought she saw her father watching over the two as they left the gates of Hyrule Castle. His stoic figure in spiritual form watching from the sanctum seemingly majestic as always, she could see his golden crown catch the sun so clearly. When she turned back, he was gone. Just like the rest of them. The rest of the castle she swore to protect. </p><p>She sighed and dipped her hair into the water. There was nothing she could do to go back to a hundred years ago. There is a bigger task at hand now that Calamity Ganon is no longer a threat; now Hyrule can truly unify as one without the basis of fear looming over them. As she rubbed the bar of soap on her body, she began to brainstorm things she could do while she recovered. Will anyone from her court still be alive? Could she take the Sheikah Slate from Link and continue her research without thinking about her magic? </p><p>“Princess?” A voice called into the darkness. Zelda froze, dropping the bar of soap on the grass beside her. “Are you there?”</p><p>“Link!” Zelda exclaimed, quickly hiding in the soapy water. “I’m...I’m...Just leave, please!”</p><p>“Why are you outside?” He answered. Zelda followed his voice. She could see his head popping out from the window. She covered herself with her hands, back facing him. She prayed to Hylia that the night’s darkness sealed her well enough and that he would go away. </p><p>“I’m bathing, Link. Please leave me be.” Zelda shouted back, closing her eyes tightly. </p><p>“Oh.” Link replied. Silence filled the air once again, the wind losing its pace and steadying the trees surrounding them. Zelda couldn’t tell if he had left or not, but she felt too anxious to continue. </p><p>“Are...are you watching me?” She asked, almost too quiet for him to hear. She reached for the bar of soap, slowly pressing it against her cheek.</p><p>“No.” He answered plainly. Zelda rinsed the soap off of her face, scrubbing at her nails. She could see a blanket of yellow and orange peeking out from the horizon as the moon lowered back to the earth. She rinsed her hands.</p><p>She knew Link wasn’t watching her bathe, but she knew he didn’t go back to sleep. He was keeping watch, just as he did before. Despite the fact Zelda was bare, she felt secure in that Link would swoop in at any moment and keep her from harm.</p><p>She grabbed the towel she found and stepped out of the water, wrapping herself in it.</p><p>“I’m done.” She announced though she didn’t know why she had to. Link didn’t reply, but she could picture him sitting at the window, nodding his head briefly before going back inside. </p><p>It was then she could feel the cold air against her skin, making her shiver. It pinched at her skin and Zelda could feel her skin turning into ice. She hated the cold. Her favorite treks were going to Gerudo Town or anywhere where she felt the sun spilling into her lap. The cold always felt bitter and empty, and she felt lonely. </p><p>She opened the door to the house and breathed a sigh of relief to feel the warmth once again. Link had prepared more tea for them, two cups sitting side by side on the table. He stood by the stove once again, toasting a hearty slice of bread. </p><p>She stood for a second, realizing to her horror that she stood naked before him in just a towel. She waited for him to look up at her, so she can yell at him, or slap him, or let him know that he was a deviant who knows better, or anything to make him flustered. </p><p>He didn’t look up once from the stove, flipping the bread quietly with his fingers. </p><p>She sighed and walked up the stairs, changing back into the clothes. As hideous as they were, they were soft and smelled of Hyrule herb and honey. She breathed it in deeply. Even though a hundred years have passed, he still felt the same to her. </p><p> </p><p>_</p><p>Zelda tossed and turned, then got up, stretched, went back to bed, tossed and turned again, stood up, took some notes, read a chapter of a book, sat on her balcony, organized her desk, then tried to fall asleep again. She recited old poems her mother used to read to her before bed, then decided there was no way she could fall asleep. She thought of Link, what he was doing, if he was awake, if he was sleeping. Zelda’s mind raced with assorted scenarios of what Link could possibly be up to. Not that she missed him or anything, she spends every single day with him, watching him do every little thing perfectly. Yesterday was particularly aggravating, as Impa asked if any of Sheikah knew how to whistle and everyone said no, except for Link, who whistled perfectly, just like a songbird, and said it was his first time doing so. </p><p>But Zelda focused on the way everyone applauded him yet he stood still, a brief smile curled in his mouth before disappearing again, returning to the task at hand. She saw the faintest bit of pink on his cheeks and ears before it went away again. His hands had slipped behind his back in modesty and then he scratched the back of his head like he does after King Rhoam addresses him.</p><p>But honestly, it was so vexatious. </p><p>Yet, here Zelda was, once again on her feet, walking towards his room. What was she expecting? Was he going to swing open the door, grab her hips, and waltz away to his bed? Was he going to slam the door on her face without question? </p><p>She walked as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake anyone in the quiet halls of the castle. She memorized the number of doors until she got to Link’s room, the number of windows between them, the number of stairs between them, and the distance were too much for Zelda. If she could have it her way, as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted him to be by her side every night. She always breathed a sigh of relief every time he was dismissed, yet felt a pain in her chest once he left. She knew it wasn’t loneliness either, as being a princess meant she was always surrounded by people to assist her, like Impa, her loyal advisor and friend, and her many maidens who helped her do numerous tasks. </p><p>But they weren’t Link. None of them could ever be. </p><p>She arrived at his door and leaned against the wooden door. She couldn’t hear a thing. She lifted her hand to the door and pressed against it, sighing. She knew she could never tell him how she truly felt about him, especially because of her extreme impudence towards him. For all he knew, she truly despised him, which hurt Zelda deeply. Her outbursts were difficult to control, leaving her running off in frustration, and Link to his own. She wondered what he thought of her if he would ever forgive her, or ever, ever, ever, love her.</p><p>The door creaked open, causing Zelda to slip against it. Link stood in front of her, in casual clothes and a sleepy look to his face.</p><p>“Princess? I-um...Is there anything I can assist you with?” He whispered, blinking at her slowly. She stared at him, mouth slightly ajar. He shifted his expression to one of concern. “Are you alright?”</p><p>She wanted to disappear. She wanted to run back to her room and lock the door, stay there for several days and pretend she was sick, but tomorrow they were to head to see Lady Urbosa, Zelda’s favorite person in the entire world. And if she were to be sick, Link would be the one to assist her. There was no escaping. She straightened her posture and cleared her throat. </p><p>“I’m quite alright. I came to see if you...had that book I lent you several weeks ago, the one about herbalism?” She smoothed her nightgown and looked at him confidently. He stared at her for a while, cocking his eyebrow.</p><p>“Um...it’s on my bookshelf. Excuse me for a second.” He bowed before entering back into his room. She could catch a glimpse of his unmade bed, clothes tossed around the floor. She can imagine the sheer exhaustion one might feel after hours and hours of battle and attending to the most imperious princess ever to exist.</p><p>He returned a moment later with a book in his hands. She grabbed it quickly, ready to go into hiding.</p><p>“Thank you. I will see you tomorrow. Please be ready at 9.” She said promptly. She turned her heel before he spoke once more.</p><p>“Was...was that all?” His voice softened as if he knew why she was there. Zelda’s breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t bear to look at him any longer, so she turned away completely. </p><p>“You know very well I have trouble sleeping. I was thinking about making a blend that would help me feel less restless at night. That is all there is to it.” She retorted, walking away with haste. She didn’t hear him close his door until she reached the door to her room. She hastily threw the book on the floor and crawled into her bed, burrowing herself in her quilts and shutting her eyes tightly.</p><p>The next morning as Zelda exited her quarters, she saw a small bundle of herbs in a cloth bag by her door. In neat handwriting “Sleeping herbs” was written on the cloth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a new world hangs outside the window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Zelda and Link returned from Hyrule Castle. Zelda had not left the vicinity of Link’s home, while Link had been in and out of the house starting from the third day. He had gone into town several times to buy things for Zelda, such as clothes, soaps, snacks, and even a notebook. He left the Sheikah Slate on the dining table, inviting her to use it, before Zelda curtly telling him it belonged to her, and he was simply borrowing it while she was “doing her duties”. Some days, he was gone for hours, leaving her on edge, watching the door, listening to any sort of rustling noise. He would come back sweaty and with streaks of monster blood on him. She never asked why, nor did she want to know the specifics. The thought of seeing a monster made her want to hurl.</p><p>Zelda had nearly used up the notebook Link gave her, filling it with sketches and observations about the Slate. Perhaps she could go back to Hyrule Castle and find the laboratory equipment, or even recruit new scientists to create another Slate, so maybe, just maybe, Link could get his own. </p><p>But that would involve returning to Hyrule Castle, which she doesn’t want to do for a long, long time. </p><p>Zelda slowly began talking more as her body recovered. She talked about ideas she had for restoring Hyrule, ideas to make the home more accommodating for two people, any memory she had of Hateno Village, the fabrics of the clothes Link purchased for her, a possibility of creating a paraglider, anything to get her mind off of the memories of Calamity Ganon. As always, Link would nod and say a few words, which made Zelda want to fill up the silence between them even more.</p><p>“Do you know of anyone who could potentially be of use in Hyrule’s technological advancement? We will need to begin restoring the Divine Beasts and finding new pilots, but of course, this would require people who know or could learn, how to repair technology that grand. I know those were created so long ago, but perhaps you’ve come across people on your journey who could learn quickly, or maybe kin to Purah and Robbie? Did they ever get together, those two? I guess you wouldn’t know.” She twirled her fork in the air, darting her eyes between Link and the plate of meat pies she had devoured. Link had finished his plate before her and was currently eating a second plate.</p><p>“You could ask them.” He mumbled between chews. She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I am not sure what you are trying to say. Is this an attempt at humoring me?” She asked, narrowing her eyebrows before widening her eyes. “Or do you think they were able to encapsulate themselves in some sort of...I don’t know...form so I could talk to them? Could we access their spirits somehow?”</p><p>Link chuckled, before looking at her and widening his eyes. “Did I not tell you?” </p><p>Zelda looked at him blankly. He shook his head and hit himself on the forehead.<br/>
“I didn’t tell you.” He sighed. She hadn’t seen this much emotion out of him since she returned. She almost couldn’t be mad at him for leaving out some important detail. Almost.</p><p>“What is it?” She snapped. </p><p>“Purah and Robbie are still...alive. Purah lives up the hill.” He said, choosing his words carefully. </p><p>“And...Robbie?” She breathed in disbelief.</p><p>“He lives in the northern part of Akkala.” Link said, bracing himself for a scolding.</p><p>Zelda wanted to shout at him, slamming her hands on the table, or storm off. But she had decided she wanted to be a <i> nice </i> person to Link now, after all he has done for her. She lowered her stance before stuffing herself with another bite of her meal. He eyed her suspiciously as she chewed slowly, eyes glued to the table.</p><p>“I told Purah you were here,” He said slowly. “And that you needed a bit of time to rest. I apologize, I really did forget to mention.”</p><p>“When can we see her?” Zelda asked, gripping the table. Purah, her life-long friend, was still alive! She hoped Link was not lying, or something had changed since he last saw her. She could imagine Purah being frail and retired from her work as a scientist. It would still be nice to see her before it was too late. </p><p>“Tomorrow morning would be best. She is probably asleep right now.” Link said, picking up his dish and Zelda’s and carrying it to the sink. He seemed to have relaxed, no longer preparing for Zelda’s wrath. It made Zelda want to scream at him even more. </p><p>“It is quite early in the evening, no?” Zelda wondered aloud. “I suppose being...a mature age makes one sleepier than most. Well then, first thing tomorrow morning we will go see her and see if she needs any assistance living out her final years.” </p><p>Link stopped what he was doing and turned to her. She looked up to see his blue eyes burning a hole through her. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t think she...Oh...” He mumbled, a realization dawning on his face. “No, I don’t think she will need any assistance.”</p><p>“I think that is a bit presumptuous, don’t you think? When was the last time you saw her?” Zelda watched as he carefully set down the cleaned plates, nervously folding some towels. </p><p>“She is quite...she is young. She can explain it to you, something about an age reversing experiment,” He replied, heating up a kettle of water. </p><p>“How interesting! I am glad to hear she continued her research. She is truly a talented one. Perhaps she looks the exact same as she did the last time I saw her! I wonder if she was able to use stasis on herself just as we did with you, or perhaps she was able to use the guidance stone to produce a new technology...” Zelda rambled, feeling true joy within her chest. Link chucked again, shaking his head ever so slightly. </p><p>“What is it?” She asked, a puzzled expression on her face. Link smiled, which made Zelda’s heart swell with desire. He rarely smiled, at least around her, and she hadn’t seen it once this past week, let alone the past hundred years. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. </p><p>_</p><p>Zelda smoothed out any wrinkles on her clothes, just as she did countless times as a princess. It was a nervous habit, but she doubted anyone noticed. Typically, she would do this when reporting back to her father or anyone of high esteem, and Link, of course. But seeing Purah once more made her stomach flutter. Zelda felt insecure in her casual-wear and not her typical royal clothes, hand-sewed for her and her only. Her nails were not finely manicured, she had not put on any makeup (Like she had any), and her hair was braided loosely. She looked like any other person living in the village. She was also on a horse, which caused villagers to look at her as they did when she first arrived as they rode through town. She had insisted that she could walk to the lighthouse at the top of the hill. That is, until she saw how far the hill was. Link hurried to prepare a horse for her and despite her embarrassment, it was well worth the effort. Even jumping onto the horse made her body unbelievably sore. </p><p>Link walked quietly by the horse’s side, holding onto its side. Zelda had asked for the horse’s name, but Link said he didn’t remember, giving the stable master some random name he had come up with off the top of his head. She decided to name it Ivy, much like the ivy vines that creep alongside the houses in the village. </p><p>As they reached the door, Zelda held her breath. Link grabbed her hand and guided her back to the earth. Zelda stumbled a bit while dismounting, but Link held a tight grasp on her hand. She blushed furiously, but luckily Link had directed his attention towards the building, where he knocked a couple of times and opened the door.</p><p>“Purah?” He called.</p><p>Zelda smoothed her tunic once more. </p><p>“Link! Link! Is she here? Is she with you?” A young voice shouted. Zelda looked at Link in confusion. Who was this child? Did Purah have a kid? With who? How did the kid know about Zelda?</p><p>Suddenly, a small child bursts through the front door, running up to Zelda. Zelda yelps, jumping away quickly. The child places her hands on her hips and huffs.</p><p>“Zelda. C’mon! You don’t remember me?” She shouts. “After all we have been through together? Link, what did you do to do? Were you too late?”</p><p>“Purah??” Zelda gasped. “Is that..what..”</p><p>Purah studied her for a second before her eyes began to widen. “Ohhhhh. Yeah. Okay. So, I look a little different, but it’s not that different. I can still SNAP! And I can still use this brain o’mine for ancient technology research, of course.”</p><p>Zelda gawked at her, unable to find words. Link stood closer to her, almost as if he thought she would faint. Purah had seemingly moved on, walking back in the lab and beckoning them to follow. Zelda and Link walked in, Zelda trying to move on from that conversation. The room was filled with papers, each one displaying a different sketch or notes. Books were scattered across the floor, with older gentlemen in the back picking them up. </p><p>“It is truly great to see you, Purah. It seems you haven’t changed...that much,” Zelda said, bowing at Purah. Purah didn’t even look up, shuffling through countless papers and journals. Zelda looked at Link hesitantly. Link shrugged.</p><p>“Aha! Here. I have been waiting for you so we can talk about this,” Purah pulled out a thin notebook, pushing the rest of her work across the table. Her assistant sighed, reaching for the mess she had made. Purah handed Zelda the notebook and crossed her arms in satisfaction. </p><p>“Plans for...a new Sheikah Slate? Purah...I’m astonished. You have done so much work!” Zelda grinned, skimming through the pages.<br/>
“I haven’t gotten it to work yet, but I think I have basically figured out how to create an exact replica of what Link has. I can tell Link is suppperrr attached to yours, so maybe having two would lead to fewer fights or something,” Purah giggled, rummaging through a chest. “And also it would be great for restoring Hyrule, or something.”</p><p>“I would love that. I think that is a brilliant idea.” Zelda said pensively. She and Purah began brainstorming ideas while comparing the old Sheikah Slate with the prototype Purah had made. They spent all morning catching up, waiting for Link to refill their cups of tea, tinkering with equipment, and reminiscing on the expensive laboratory they once had. Zelda soon adjusted to Purah’s youthful figure, it was just like to test out an experiment on herself, though she knows that there are almost always repercussions. The sun had begun to set by the time Link tapped Zelda’s shoulder and said that they would need to be home for dinner. </p><p>Zelda promised to return to the lab soon and discuss the possibilities of reuniting Purah and Robbie. Purah had grinned widely, stating she had plenty of new things to do after Zelda’s visit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. it's all downhill from here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link guided Zelda back to the horse, gently holding onto her waist as she jumped on. She tensed when he touched her, which he definitely noticed, as he immediately let go. Her cheeks felt hot as she patted the horse to walk down the hill.</p><p>“If Purah is still alive, does that mean Impa is too?” Zelda asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>Link nodded, gazing upon the hill. Zelda said nothing, keeping her eyes still ahead of her as the horse walked past lanterns of blue flames. She sighed, gripping onto its mane tightly. Link turned to her, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“I just,” She sighed. “I fear I am not the same person I was before, which will inevitably lead to people expecting me to be someone else. With Purah, it was easy because she doesn’t judge or expect anything from me, but everyone else...I...I don’t know...”</p><p>They neared the bottom of the hill, turning the corner to a quiet town. It was dinner time in Hateno. Zelda could smell wafts of grilled meat and herbs between homes. It was comforting. She wondered if Link found it comforting too.</p><p>“And me?” Link asked. She turned her attention towards him to see him gazing upon her. She shifted her body awkwardly.</p><p>“What about you, Link? Zelda asked, gazing back. She tried to use her most confident tone of voice, one she had used to command knights and research assistants in the past, yet she knew Link could see past her façade.</p><p>“Do you think I expect something from you?” He questioned, turning away from her to guide the horse across a small bridge. </p><p>“Do you?” Zelda retorted, looking over the calm waters. She could spot a fish swimming away, alarmed at the sound of hooves above it.</p><p>Link went silent once again, letting go of the horse’s side and letting his hands fall to his sides. Times like this Zelda truly wished to look inside his brain. Or strangle him. She just knew he had an answer to her questions, but he would never say them out loud.</p><p>As they passed the dye shop, Link finally spoke.</p><p>“No,” He said. It startled her, as she had already given up on an answer. Two minutes of waiting for a simple “no”? He was definitely going to be the death of her.</p><p>“Do you expect anything from me?” He asked, his voice softening slightly. Zelda froze. Well, froze as much as she could while riding a horse. She didn’t expect that. Did she expect anything from Link? Besides, well, being her knight? Should she relieve him of his duty? Does he want her to leave? Does he hate her? Should she tell him her feelings?<br/>
“I...Link,” She began, quickly trying to come up with a diplomatic answer without revealing too much. The horse neighed, stopping in its tracks. Link jumped forth, pulling out a scimitar from his pocket. </p><p>Near the entrance of Hateno, a silver Bokoblin stood, holding a wooden weapon of some sort, staring right at them. It charged right for them, causing the horse to neigh once again, turning around and running back towards the town. </p><p>“Link!” She gasped, holding onto the horse as best she can. She turned her head to see Link charging towards the Bokoblin, shield equipped by his side. </p><p>“Madam, please, stay back.” A young woman said, grabbing onto her elbow. Zelda pulled away to see a woman around her age, give or take a hundred years, looking at her with great concern. </p><p>“What is going on?” Zelda quivered, watching Link dodge an attack from the monster. The lady pulled her arm, motioning for Zelda to step off of the horse.</p><p>“That’s Link, the hero of Hyrule. He will take care of it. You should step off your horse before it throws you off.” She said. Zelda let the woman help her off the whining horse, shaking as she reached the ground. </p><p>“Have Bokoblins been entering town like this?” Zelda asked, brushing off any debris picked up. She tried to calm herself down, take deep breaths, reminding herself that Link knew what he was doing, it was his job to do this, he was well-equipped for the task at hand. </p><p>The woman nodded. “While there have been fewer monsters in the area, some have been coming into town. Possibly in search of food, I suppose, as it is dinner time. But Link is here, I wouldn’t worry.” </p><p>“If I may,” Zelda asked, trying to adjust her breathing. “How do you know Link?”</p><p>The woman looked at her as if she were living under a rock. Which, arguably, she was. “Link? The Hero of Hyrule? Everyone knows Link, madam. He’s...he’s the hero of Hyrule.”</p><p>Zelda wanted to roll her eyes. Or gag. Does Link just go around telling everyone he is the hero of Hyrule? </p><p>“Thank you, Ivee, for helping my friend out.” Link said, walking over to the two. The woman, Ivee, blushed. </p><p>“Of course, Link.” She smiled. She turned to Zelda, now knowing of her relationship to Link, and bowed to her before heading back inside her home.</p><p>Link turned to Zelda, grabbing her arm. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I am just fine. It’s just that now I have to find a new name for the horse, as it seems Ivee is the name of one of your admirers.” Zelda spat. She didn’t intend to come off so jealousy, but the way she saw her bat her eyelashes and fawn over his title filled her with just a bit of rage. Link looked puzzled but didn’t press her on it, retrieving the horse and patting it.</p><p>“I can walk the rest of the way, truly. It is not that far.” Zelda muttered, walking ahead of Link. He sped up, walking beside her. “It was taking too long anyway.”</p><p>“Are you mad at the horse?” Link asked innocently.</p><p>“Mad at the h- now why would I be mad at the horse, Link? It’s just a horse.” Zelda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Link shrugged once more. Zelda sighed for the dozenth time that night, releasing tension from her shoulders. She turned to him, eyes weary.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked him. Link seemed taken aback by her question, as it’s not typical for Zelda to question him about anything, let alone his well-being. His expression hurt her, but she knew it was well-deserved. He nodded.</p><p>It was a silent walk for the rest of the way. Zelda made it without much pain, but she felt the tension between her and Link from their conversation before the Bokoblin surrounded her. She knew that there was only one way to avoid bringing it up again. </p><p>Talking Link’s ear off.</p><p>“What do you suppose is making monsters wander into towns? Do you think this is a recurring problem in other towns? I suppose that is a possibility, but it depends on where the monsters reside. I know that there is a rather large forest surrounding Hateno, perhaps monsters reside in forest areas?” </p><p>A nod from Link.</p><p>“Then perhaps we ought to investigate and put a stop to these. Have the blood moons stopped since Ganon was defeated?” Another nod. “Then maybe you can work on clearing areas surrounding towns, especially smaller ones such as Hateno and Kakoriko. Is Lurelin Village still around?” Nod. “That could be one of the first things we do when we are ready to start whatever it is we need to do.”</p><p>Zelda scribbled in her notebook, a few blank pages left. “Do you think you could- well, I suppose I can do it. Where did you purchase this? Also, please let me know how much I owe you for all of this trouble, I am sure you know I don’t have access to my funds right now, but rest assur-”</p><p>“Princess.” Link interrupted.<br/>
“Well, okay, I am not sure if I still have funds, per se, but I do intend on paying you back. Please tell me where you got this notebook, I may have to get two or three more, maybe some new i-”</p><p>“Princess.” Link said again. She heard him, just as she did the last time, but continued to ramble on. </p><p>“Perhaps this weekend Purah can help me construct a paraglider. I really do admire yours and would love to borrow it so I can sket-”</p><p>Link grabbed her hand, setting her pen down. She stammered, avoiding any sort of eye contact, as his touch radiated throughout her body, her heart pulsing rapidly.</p><p>“I can get the notebooks and pens for you. Please do not pay me back. For anything. Ever.” He said sternly. She hadn’t heard this tone of voice from him before. Her eyes glimmered, tears threatening to escape. She wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“Why?” She asked. Her emotions were overbearing and heightened as his hand remained on hers. </p><p>“Z-Princess,” Link stuttered. He quickly removed his hand from hers, leaving her fingers feeling fragile. “What do you truly expect from me?”</p><p>“What- I am confused by your question.” Zelda stumbled on her words, heart beating faster than ever. He almost called her Zelda. Her name. He wouldn’t have dared to that before. It dawned on her that Link might have been feeling the same about being a different person than he was before, as he too, holds a daunting title and disappeared for a hundred years.</p><p>“Do you want me here?” He asked.</p><p>“This is your house.” Zelda shot back, knowing that was not the answer he wanted. She wanted to stall, she wanted to rile him up, she wanted him to tell her he wanted her. </p><p>“Please.” He begged, covering his face with his hands. “Are you going to push me away?”</p><p>Her face dropped, unable to hold back her tears. This conversation was inevitable, knowing how hot and cold Zelda was about Link. One minute she was telling him about her latest plans, the next she was scolding him for something out of their control.</p><p>“I’m...I’m trying not to.” She cried out, letting the tears escape. She rubbed her temples, sighing deeply. “I don’t want to do that. I’m truly sorry.”</p><p>Link sighed, sitting beside her. Without making eye contact, he took a deep breath and asked the Big Question.<br/>
“Do you still want me to stay beside you?”</p><p>Zelda looked at him without hesitating and nodded. She wanted him beside her more than anything else in the world. She couldn’t imagine doing anything without him. She needed him. She felt like a lost puppy following him around, but she was more than happy to do it, because it was Link. It would always be Link. </p><p>He nodded in return, the night time enveloping them in as they walked home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. negative space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Zelda appointed Link as her knight, she felt an ounce of pain with every word she spoke. He kneeled before her, gallantly as ever, his hair swaying softly in the wind. She could hear the other Champions gossiping amongst themselves, no doubt talking about Zelda and Link’s strained relationship, however one-sided it may be. Why was it that her father seemed more enthusiastic about what Link was doing as opposed to what Zelda was doing? She understood he was not the keenest on her scientific research, but after days of no sleep and rigorous training, her father would give a curt nod and move on. Whatever she did for her father, for her kingdom, was no match to Link’s sword-wielding abilities. When her father asked Link to be her personal knight, without her permission, she might add, she felt the pit in her stomach grow into a hydromelon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How these angry emotions turned around so abruptly, Zelda truly had no clue. Maybe they had always been there, right next to her pure hatred. Maybe they had appeared after he saved her from the Yiga Clan that time they were in Gerudo desert. Regardless, when she speaks to him now, the bubblings of her frustration seem to take over more than she would like. But seeing Link appear vulnerable to her when he asked her if she would push him away awoke something in her. She remembered the first time she had asked him why he didn’t speak much. He said that he was willing to endure any burden silently, so many people have their eyes on him and they have plenty to lose. Zelda had scoffed to herself when he told her but knew that they both felt similar things. She wanted Link to be open with her, to tell her the things that bothered him, but she didn’t get a chance to, as Ganon had other plans for their future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop repeating Link’s words in her head while she laid in bed. She felt guilty, knowing that he had been having these thoughts since she was released from Ganon’s wrath, by Link himself no less, and he wouldn’t speak about it until she became a nervous mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda made a mental note, </span>
  <em>
    <span>become a nervous wreck more often</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link?” She asked into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess?” He replied quickly, letting her know he had been awake this whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are...are you mad at me?” She asked, twisting the blankets with her fingers. She could hear a soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said. She nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see her. There was no reason for Link to be mad at her, but her guilt ravaged her deeply. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself sleeping peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t expect anything from you,” He whispered. “I don’t mind if you’ve changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda opened her eyes again. Her face felt hot once again, she could feel it on her neck and her fingers, and the way her heart picked up its pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She breathed. He didn’t reply. He didn’t need to. He had said exactly what she wanted to hear for once in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda convinced Link that she could walk into town on her own. Someone had come to their door the next morning, asking Link to rid of some monsters at Hateno Bay. Link agreed with excitement, and it hadn’t occurred to Zelda he could’ve been getting cabin fever having been cooped up in their little house. When Zelda questioned him about it, Link had dismissed it quickly, assuring her he was grateful for the break, but the way Zelda watched Link choose his favorite bows and swords from his display case made her think he was just trying to be polite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had left behind bags of rupees next to the staircase. When she opened the bags, her mouth dropped. He was swimming in rupees! The amount he had could buy another house for them to live in. How did he become so rich without the Castle paying him every month? Zelda shook her head in disbelief, grabbed her coat, and left the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town had surely adjusted to her presence at this point. Now that she dressed and looked like them. No one in the town had bright blonde hair like she did, but the way it was braided back and rested against her shoulder made it hardly noticeable. She purchased some new pens, while not the quality she once had at the castle, had a homemade feel that felt comfortable around her fingers. She purchased a few notebooks, tied together with leather straps, the pages a rough texture that felt nice against the pads of her fingertips. She thought about seeing Purah, but she didn’t feel ready to go up the hill just yet. She could feel her bones awkwardly popping as she walked past the dye shop, so she swiftly turned around and headed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on what she has seen at Hateno Village, it seemed that Hyrule no longer needed a monarch. Everyone seemed to function just fine without a royal ambassador coming to town every month with new plans for the village or new requests of the merchants. Other than the Zora and possibly the Sheikah, she couldn’t think of anyone still alive who remembers when she was a princess. If she couldn’t be a princess, or queen, any longer, could she still help restore Hyrule? She supposed that Impa, once her royal advisor, would have the answers for her. That was a trip that needed to be planned as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda spent the rest of the day in bed, drinking cups of floral tea and sketching in her notebook. She tried to sketch things she remembered about Hyrule. The hills of Kakariko Village. The villages laid in front of Hyrule Castle. The apple-tree forest in Hyrule Field, where Zelda had spent many days hiding from her father, and sometimes, Link. She wanted to grasp as much as she could, as the aching in her chest had been louder than normal, telling her to remember, to reflect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used to be able to picture a map of Hyrule in her head. When someone asked her about a certain village, she could easily tell them it was the Northwestern part of Akkala, near the quarry. Now, she barely knew where Hateno was located and how far she was from Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Zelda felt stupid. She felt a wavering in her stomach and wetness in her eyes. She jammed her pen into the page, scribbling over a failed attempt at a map of Hyrule field. She scribbled until she could no longer see the lines, the specks that represented the trees, the buildings she carefully shaded. It didn’t matter anymore. They were all gone. They were destroyed, waiting for their princess to save them as they were surrounded by Guardians of all sizes, aiming their lasers at their homes and stores. Present Hyrule was not her home and yet she was undeserving of the Hyrule she once lived in. There was absolutely no way she could reclaim her throne, knowing her incompetence ended the world she once loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her pen down and wept, wetting the page heavily saturated with ink, watching it bleed through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link stood over her sleeping body, twisted between her blankets, a hand fisted underneath her pillow. His hair was damp, having just taken a bath when he returned home right as the sun began to set. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Zelda about the washbasin in the back of the house, and that she didn’t need to bathe in the pond, the plants and algae now dissipating from the soap and bubbles left behind when she finished. Maybe she just liked the way the cool water felt, or she felt the tiniest bit royal surrounded by wildflowers and the big tree that shaded her from the warm fun. Maybe she liked the view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having Zelda in his home was not as awkward as he had feared it would be. She was not mad at him for taking too long to save her, and he could tell she was trying to get used to not being his overseer, which confused her greatly. Though it seemed this way, he still didn’t say anything when she snapped at him or rolled her eyes, even when he knew he was right, or that there was no true reason for her outbursts. It was almost comforting, reminding him of the life they shared before Calamity struck. Link’s memories hadn’t completely returned to him, or perhaps they never will, but the image of a bright light cast in front of him as he felt his final breaths coming to him made him remember why everything was worth it to him in the end; why he was able to endure so much for the world, for the castle, for the Princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was afraid to wake her. He didn’t want to scare her, knowing the scars of what they had just endured were still fresh on her mind. By the way she was aggressively dreaming, the furrow in her brow, and the stuttering of her breathing, Link suspected she could be having a dream of some sort, perhaps a nightmare. He could leave her there and prepare dinner, he had stopped by the general store and purchased some more wheat and butter for a fruit pie of some sort that would require tedious preparation work, but he hadn’t seen Zelda poking around the house, scribbling any thought that popped into her mind, and for some reason, it troubled Link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. She stirred, pulling her fists out from the pillow and stretching them above her head. She opened her eyes, blinking at him before widening them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Why are you here?” She asked, shielding her body with the blanket as if she were naked. Link instinctively bowed his head before her, averting eye contact. He waited for her to recognize her surroundings and remember she lived in the hidden house in Hateno, no longer the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. He wasn’t sure how to react now that they were in a different territory than before. If they were still in the castle, he would be stumbling into a deep bowing position, not moving until she was to tell him to stand back up. But they were here, in a house that wasn’t hers (could she claim ownership now?) and in a town she had never known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course, you are here,” She mumbled, stretching her legs. “I must have dozed off between sketches.” Her tone seemed off as if she were a distance away from him.  He wouldn’t push her on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did use up most of the rupees you left me. I hadn’t really considered inflation, though I suppose that it's a good sign of a continuing economy,” She lifted herself off the bed, returning to her normal state. Any weariness or distress she may have shown disappeared. No one else would have noticed, but Link did. “I did notice that you have accumulated a good amount of wealth, I mean, this house must have cost you quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did not.” Link blinked, relaxing his posture. Zelda ignored him, walking down the stairs, journal, and pen in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow I shall go into town again, asking the townsfolk about trading and their specialties,” She picked up the apple Link had left on the table for her and took a bite, flashing a smile at him. It was the second time she had smiled at him since she had returned, the first being the moment she told her he remembered her. “I am famished. Would you make us something? I think I am in the mood for something on the sweet side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Link quickly went to work. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i think i went a bit off track here. it was a hard week. i think things will be more interesting in a couple of chapters. im also incredibly insecure about my writing and don't know why i am making this public :) i hope everyone is having a good weekend</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. starkness of the dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so grateful for all of the nice comments some of you have left!! every time i get an email notification about a new comment or someone leaving kudos i smile so big! you guys are so amazing. i hope you are all having amazing days. also want to say i am a junior in college and have so many assignments to do this week but i will try to post at least every two days or so, i have written the next two chapters but will need a little time to knock out my academic assignments before i continue writing this one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If they made a couple of stops at some stables, they could make it to Kakariko Village in under a week. Of course, if they were to walk without stopping for too long, they could’ve made it in less than a day, especially if they brought horses, but Zelda couldn’t imagine exercising her body to that extent. She wouldn’t be the same girl who could walk from one corner of Hyrule to the next for a long time. Zelda had slowly begun to accept that, remembering Link had gone through the same thing very recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the liberty of packing a couple of meals. When she offered to do so, Link seemed hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you assuming I have never cooked before?” She asked skeptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link quickly shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have! I don’t know why you are thinking about this. While I am not the most talented, I can surely produce a sandwich or some curried rice.” She defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she stood in front of his cooking supplies, she realized she had utterly no clue how to put together a sandwich, let alone curried rice. How does one cook rice these days? She hoped Link wasn’t watching as she grabbed an assortment of vegetables and began chopping them messily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sat on the floor beside her cleaning his weapons with a bit of oil and a cloth. Zelda hoped that there wouldn’t be a use for them, but seeing that he was making such a scene with the weapons he was packing, she felt hesitant that her prayers would be answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would set off to see Impa, Zelda’s former advisor. Zelda remembers Impa as a conservative, quiet young woman who always had the Castle’s best interests at heart. Unfortunately, the Castle’s best interests didn’t always align with Zelda’s, and she could remember dozens of times where Impa had dragged her out of her study to participate in prayer sessions. Despite this, Impa was a loyal friend who stood by Zelda when Hyrule seemed to be so wary of her. Zelda doesn’t doubt for a moment that Impa is the same person as she was in the past, though unlike her sister, may have actually aged. She was anxious for the conversations to come knowing that her being back would lead to her coronation as Queen. A title she still felt she didn’t deserve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tap on her shoulder woke her from her thoughts. Link stood behind her, watching her aimlessly cut up some greens she had found in Link’s cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I could handle it,” Zelda huffed. “I just haven’t cut up a vegetable in...a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Link nodded, reaching for a loaf of bread they had purchased together that morning. He stood </span>beside her and cut thick slices. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was helping her without judgment, as it probably would’ve taken her at least an hour to assemble the lunch she had promised. Together, they scraped up two sandwiches, full of hearty vegetables and a layer of meat and cheese. The thought of eating one made Zelda’s stomach rumble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had assembled their lunch, they left the house, Link locking it with a small key she had never seen and placing it in a small hole on the roof. He helped her onto her horse and Zelda blushed, as usual. The horses crossed the bridge slowly and anxiously, but once they had exited the village, they trotted at a normal speed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan on returning to the castle? To reclaim your title?” Link asked suddenly. She was taken aback by him asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>a question rather than the other way around, and such a serious one at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Zelda faltered. “Isn’t that what I am intended to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Zelda began to remember why she was always so annoyed with him before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that meeting with Impa will lead to my reclamation of the throne, but I am hoping she will give me a bit more time to decide how I would want to approach the situation. Of course, I need to assemble a royal court, hire a restoration team, speak to all of the leaders of the four civilizations, this will take a lot of time and effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I assumed you would talk a bit more. I know you communicated with people based on how the whole village seems to be bowing to your feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link wrinkled his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also recall the women of Hateno swooning during your battle with the Bokoblin. To think, you have plenty of women following your every move again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” He asked, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have some memory of the women of the castle. Mipha. Revali, arguably, though he is not a woman. Even my chamber maiden asked me about you at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda seemed to be digging herself a hole she would soon not be able to get out of. She tried to circle it back to the matter at hand. “The point being, I would not be surprised if your charm captivated Kakariko Village, or even any of the stables we may be visiting during our trip, though I am confused how you have accumulated such a...reputation despite your lack of conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talk,” Link defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to me,” Zelda muttered quietly. She hoped he heard, but she also hoped he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will try harder, your highness.” Link stated, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. She cringed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not need to call me that anymore, as I am not currently an acting royal member.” Zelda huffed. She didn’t know what her name sounded like in Link’s voice and she so desperately wanted to know. Perhaps by dropping her royal title, she could get him to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t I have to call you that once you reclaim your throne?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I just explain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Zelda was ready to scold him, reaching a level of annoyance she had not hit in a long time, a red puff of smoke appeared in the air in front of them. Before Zelda could process what had just appeared in front of them, Link jumped off his horse and pulled a weapon out immediately. For a moment, everything seemed to go in slow-motion and silent; her heart had stopped beating, the breath she had been releasing vanished in her throat. Her body became cold, the warm sun beneath the clouds no longer reaching her. A Yiga Footsoldier lept in the air, pointing his arrows directly at her. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda imagined herself in a dark room. She wasn’t even sure if she could call it a room, there was no floor, there was no ceiling, no windows, no exit, just darkness. She felt herself losing her balance, her toes struggling to find a place to stand. She could see swirls of red and purple wrapping her up tightly, squeezing her, holding her so she could never leave, whispering to her things she could not understand. And she was so cold, her veins feeling like icicles in her body. She did not struggle, knowing she could not leave. She sank, and she sank deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Open your eyes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice of unknown origin called to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did, and she was back. She never imagined feeling the earth beneath her would be so comforting. Colors of bright green trees and a blue sky refreshed her. She choked, realizing she was not breathing. She shouted as if that could bring her breath back to her. She felt hands on her back and the pressure felt too much for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice called to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did, sucking in everything she could. She visualized the oxygen entering her body, the carbon dioxide leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up. There stood her hero, a hand remaining on her back, watching her intently. They were both on the ground and she could feel the gravel digging into her hand. She wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the floor beside them laid a bow with brightly colored fabrics wrapped tightly around it. Where did that come from? She looked at Link again, then back at the bow. The realization hit her and she could feel panic spread within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, everything is okay now,” Link said gently. “You’re safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Zelda was in her right mind, she would quickly jump as far as she could from Link. He was too close for her to keep her cool. However, she was lost within a haze of Ganon’s grasp, she could barely believe she had escaped and destroyed him and that she was now alone with Link on the way to a village to see her old friend, and that he was holding the small of her back so carefully as if she could break, which comforted her deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she was not in her right mind. So she let him touch her and they sat in the middle of a forest until the sun began to set over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zelda had recovered, Link had filled her in on what had happened. The Yiga Clan foot soldier had interrupted their conversation (when she asked what they were talking about, he said he did not remember) and aimed his bow at Zelda (which was concerning, as Link did not expect the news of Zelda’s return to reach the Yiga so quickly). Link, luckily, has been the target numerous amount of times, so he was able to get rid of the soldier quickly. The whole ordeal was less than thirty seconds (Zelda refused to believe that, but Link insisted), Zelda was already out by the time the soldier accepted defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impa will know what to do,” Link said. “She most likely sent spies when the Calamity was destroyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, knowing her friend has likely remained the same mindful woman she once knew long ago. She could see the stables in the distance, a warm glow standing in the middle of the darkness. Her stomach rumbled and her eyes felt heavy. She longed for the feeling of a soft bed and a warm plate of food for them. She could tell Link felt the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached the stables shortly after, Link speaking to the innkeeper while Zelda drank a cup of tea handed to her upon entrance. She noted the tea was similar to the kind Link kept in his house, dark green with floral notes that calmed her anxieties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no other guests, just Zelda and Link and the people who worked at the stables. She felt safe within the clay walls that held them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They received a meal of meat stew. Despite Zelda’s hunger, she felt the meal to be too heavy, picking only at the carrots and potatoes that swam in her soup. They were still too mushy for her liking, but she needed something to keep her steady. Watching Link devour his food as if they hadn’t eaten. As soon as she finished what she could eat, she laid back on the bed without a word and closed her eyes. Red and purple ribbons swirled around the darkness once again. She tried to think of something else. Anything else. A tiny house in Hyrule Field, wildflowers surrounding its picket fence. The door would open, and a blond-haired blue-eyed man would appear in front of her and smile. The wind would be breezing through his hair and she would run to him as flower petals showered around them and they would look out into the land that they had rebuilt together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet as she drifted to sleep, she felt the darkness return to her, beckoning her into the memories of her home and people being destroyed in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. life turns in slow motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i forgot it was thanksgiving break...chapters will be posted as normal</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zelda awoke to the sound of horses neighing. It was early and she could tell by the silence of the trees and the cool air that flowed into the stables. She noticed immediately that Link was not in the bed beside her, nor were the sheets even touched. She sat up to see him sitting outside by a fire, poking it with a stick, one of his hands pressed to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time getting ready for the day. Perhaps she was stalling their arrival, perhaps she was anxious about hitting the road again, perhaps she was simply comfortable, but Link didn’t mind one bit. She could see him helping the stable workers carry firewood from one location to another with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to leave soon?” Zelda asked, walking to him. There was already a bead of sweat on his forehead and dirt on his pants. He nodded, going to retrieve the horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going already?” A young woman called out to him. Zelda wanted to roll her eyes, but remembered her position as a possible future princess (?) and muttered an apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link yawned deeply before hoisting Zelda up to her horse, as per their routine. She had slowly begun to get used to this interaction, she knew she was far too short and too weak to reach the top of the horse. They set off again towards the west, the sun behind them and warming their backs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you sleep last night?” Zelda asked. “I thought that you would be overjoyed having your own bed again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link smiled. “I did sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he didn’t, but she didn’t press him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them felt anxious that another Yiga footsoldier would appear, so Link jumped off of his horse and walked slightly ahead. He brought out the Master Sword, attaching it to his weapon strap. Zelda hadn’t seen it since they reunited weeks ago. It glowed slightly with a light blue sheen. She could remember the thousands of times she saw Link use that same sword, slashing it through the air and onto anyone or anything bad. She also remembers seeing Link cut grass and chop trees with that same sword, something Zelda could never wrap her head around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link knew the lands like the back of his hand by now. He wasn’t even following the paths, but the confidence he held made Zelda think he had made this journey many times before. To her, all of the trees looked the same, the fields that they passed made her feel like they were just walking in circles, but she trusted Link. She wondered if Link’s trips between towns ever took this long if he had ever just wanted to walk and survey nature, but she knew it was not his usual style. She felt a bit guilty but knew that if she mentioned it to Link, he would deny that he had gone out of his way to help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour of silence, Zelda announced she wanted to take a break. Her thighs had begun to ache and her back was sore. Link nodded, immediately guiding them to a worn-down pavilion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda jumped off her horse and spread out a small blanket on the ground before sitting on it. Link gave her a funny look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you are looking at me like that,” Zelda said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. “It is not abnormal to not want to sit in the dirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He said bluntly. She looked away, watching the clouds roll in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They unwrapped their sandwiches and ate quietly to themselves. Well, Link ate</span>
  <em>
    <span> his</span>
  </em>
  <span> sandwich quietly, as Zelda’s need to fill the silence overwhelmed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it will rain today,” She said in between bites. “How long until we reach the next stable? Perhaps we should get going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought your back hurt,” Link replied offhandedly, finishing his meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I can manage a few more hours,” Zelda replied. “Perhaps walking would help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought your legs hurt too,” Link added, glancing at her skeletal form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you think walking would help?” She asked. The sun officially disappeared in the sky above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link took out the Sheikah Slate, opened it, and skimmed over some text. She peered over his shoulder and looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if we took a break, we could make it to the stables before the rain hits,” Link said, pointing at the map of Hyrule. Zelda squinted her eyes at the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you able to predict these things?” She asked. While the map presented like...a map, there was not a key to indicate how far along they were, or how many miles between one area to another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can tell,” He said nonchalantly, looking up at her for a brief second before turning back. She took the Slate from his hands and looked at the map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you tell that it wasn’t going to rain?” She asked curiously. There were many new additions to the Slate that she did not recognize, small symbols appearing at the bottom corner of the screen that she couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved closer to her, pointing his finger at the symbols.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purah added these things after a while of wandering around Hyrule,” He said. “This symbol tells me if I am close to a shrine or an object from the Hyrule Compendium.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do that now?” Zelda felt a tinge of jealousy. Link nodded, pointing at another symbol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one shows the weather. Right now, the weather is warm.” He pointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, I know the weather is warm, Link,” Zelda rolled her eyes. He ignored her, pointing to the next icon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how I could tell if it would rain. The Slate says it will just be cloudy for a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda tapped it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t do anything when you tap it,” Link said. Zelda ignored him, playing with the screen. She came across his photo album, the photos she had taken before appearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was silent as she tapped through them, remembering the memories of the photos. She wanted him to say something, yet she also didn’t. She wondered if he had remembered the way she looked at him after he saved her from the Yiga in the Gerudo Desert, how she finally acknowledged her feelings toward him, or if he noticed that after that day she started acting kinder towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed out of the photos and handed it back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it back?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Slate. It was yours.” He said, passing it back to her. As much as she wanted it back, she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems to be helpful to you,” She smiled, smoothing her shirt. “I know you are using it accordingly to help you accomplish your duties.” Present Zelda was much more mature than past Zelda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “You can always use it. I can teach you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda’s heart swelled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next stable they stopped at was a bit nicer than the last. Everyone smiled and warmly greeted them as they walked in. It was unsurprising that they knew Link and called his name cheerfully. Zelda was surprised to see Link act a bit shy, scratching the back of his head and sheepishly smiling at the stable workers. Could it be because Zelda stood beside him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link was also right about the weather. About thirty minutes after they had arrived, it began to pour. Zelda watched the workers run inside to seek shelter from the sudden downpour, everyone muttering complaints about the dreadful weather. The temperature dropped a great amount, but the innkeeper lit a fireplace quickly, with Link’s help of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda was handed a bowl of creamy mushroom soup, a meal that Link had made for her once before. They sat at a table, listening to the rain hit the metal roof as they consumed their early dinner. She continued to probe at the Slate, trying to determine how to use it without Link’s help. Suddenly, Link’s spoon lifted from his hand and to the air. Zelda maneuvered the Slate around, guiding the spoon until it clattered on the ground. Link raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not mean to do that,” Zelda said awkwardly, reaching over to grab the spoon. “I apologize. I just wanted to remember how magnesis worked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact her heart had officially started softening for Link, she still felt the competitive urge she felt long ago. She wanted to be better than him. It was rather silly and something she wouldn’t tell a soul, but it made her immensely jealous how skillfully he handled the Sheikah Slate and how it was attached to his hip like it had always belonged to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at something. Something people could be proud of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something Link could be proud of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she pondered whether or not Link would let her use his weapons, a merchant ran into the stables, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send help!” He shouted, his backpack falling off of his shoulders. “There’s the-there’s monsters! They’re with some men in red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link abruptly jumped from the table, grabbing the Master Sword and running outside. Zelda could see a brightly colored soldier across a bridge, far enough that she didn’t feel the need to run. Instead, she ducked under the table, moving the chair she had been sitting on in front of her. The stable workers followed suit, bending down and waiting for Link to return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda was a lot calmer than she expected herself to be. She thanked the walls of the inn for comforting her so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think monsters would be getting this close to the stables,” She heard one of the stable workers say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of my cousins in Hateno told me that she has seen a couple of Bokoblins entering Hateno Village at night,” Another replied. Zelda remembered this happening when she was there. The incidents in Hateno were not isolated as the villagers previously thought. This could be the work of something deeper. Zelda made a mental note to speak to Impa about this when they arrived in Kakariko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link returned shortly after, a slight scratch on his cheek. After speaking briefly to the innkeepers and the merchant, he walked back to where they had previously been sitting. Zelda returned to her seat, looking up to him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was a Yiga soldier with a Bokoblin. The Bokoblin was following the Yiga around like a dog,” Link said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that the two were working together in some way?” Zelda asked, her breath catching in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is possible. They could be luring the monsters with food towards the towns,” Link said pensively. “I can’t tell what they are trying to accomplish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda now wanted to reach Kakariko as quickly as possible. She wanted to know what was going on and what could be done. She wanted an army of Sheikah to protect her and save her from being killed by the Yiga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we leave? I wish to reach Kakariko Village as quickly as possible,” Zelda fiddled with the hem of her shirt but tried to keep herself as composed as she could. “I feel that this is a situation that needs to be addressed urgently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Link countered. “It is more dangerous than we anticipated, and it is night time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda huffed. “I do not wish to sit around here and lounge about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we leave when the sun rises, we will arrive by early afternoon, I t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link.” Zelda snapped. She knew he was right, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess.” He replied with the same tone, though Zelda knew he was not upset with her like she was with him. He was clearly not threatened and she would get nowhere with this interaction. She sighed once again, holding her head in her hands as a sign of defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you are safe here,” Link said to her gently. She met his eyes, which looked at her with concern. She had to trust him - she was forced to trust him. She could not even ride a horse without his help - there was no way she could leave the stables on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him in return, but they were both quick to notice that it was an empty one, Zelda’s exhaustion and worry showing in her ocean-colored eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. send us something sun-rise colored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda couldn’t sleep. She felt too afraid to shut her eyes - when she did, she thought of the Sheikah eye upside down, disappearing in red smoke. She thought of the way the first Yiga footsoldier looked as he lifted himself in the air and drew two arrows towards her head. </p>
<p>Once again, Link never showed up to his own bed. She had been sitting up for hours, jotting down notes in her journal. She noticed Link had not been sitting by the fire like he did last night, but she knew he was around - most of his weapons laid by her bed, though of course his Master Sword and a bow had been taken. She used his absence as an excuse to let herself stay up, busying herself with minuscule tasks she could do using whatever she brought along with her, which was mostly pencils and notebooks. She used a scimitar she found in Link’s belongings to sharpen her pencils, carving the wood carefully so as not to cut her finger. She knew Link would be cross with her if she had hurt herself while using his equipment. </p>
<p>As she gently carved the weapon through the wooden pencils, she could hear a strange noise from above. She paused, looking up to the ceiling. She could hear something echoing from above the ceiling. Was she imagining things? She thought she heard another sound, like metal clanking against something. She felt her heart sink. Perhaps she was truly imagining things, as the noises were so quiet that even she could barely distinguish the source. Yet, her ears still perked at each tap. A figure jumped from the roof of the stable, and her shoulders relaxed once she saw Link’s signature blonde hair outside the entryway of the stable. Link stood up, a bow in his hand, looking towards the forest ahead of them. He wore a dark purple suit with a Sheikah logo on the front, which Zelda immediately recognized as the stealth uniform many of her previous guards wore on missions. It made their footsteps nearly silent, which explained why she could barely hear the sound of Link’s footsteps above her.</p>
<p>“Link?” She called out. She worried she might’ve awakened the people in the stables, yet no one stirred. Link looked up towards her, a confused expression on his face. Zelda rose from her bed and walked towards him, holding her hands to her chest. She felt the cool flooring of the stables beneath her feet and the wind from the night brushing against her arms. The dirt felt nice on her toes and she did not mind one bit about getting them dirty.</p>
<p>“Why were you on the roof?” She asked, watching him adjust his quiver. She couldn’t tell what time it was or how long she had been awake for, but she could see a sliver of the sun that crept up into the sky, a light purple casting over Hyrule.</p>
<p>“I was keeping watch,” Link said. Zelda must have looked nervous because he quickly held up his hands. “Nothing is wrong, I didn’t see anything. I just wanted to make sure.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Zelda said, looking at her feet. She squeezed her toes into the dirt, pressing them as hard as she could into the earth. “I really...I am really grateful.”</p>
<p>“It’s my duty,” Link answered. He looked back to the forest, his eyes scanning the movement of the trees and grass as a deep wind brushed through again.</p>
<p>“It’s not anymore, really,” Zelda said sheepishly. Link looked back at her, lines forming between his eyebrows in confusion.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I just mean...you don’t have to call me princess, either.” Zelda looked at him. His blue eyes looked into hers, trying to read the situation. “We’re friends.”</p>
<p>“I know,” He said. She wasn’t sure which thought he was replying to. He looked back into the sky and sighed. She looked up too. The sky was transitioning to a lighter purple, orange hues rising in the east. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I am going to be a princess again,” Zelda smoothed her shirt. “Or a queen, or some other role, or nothing, but I appreciate you staying by my side.”</p>
<p>Link seemed to be purposely looking away from her. He kept his eyes glued to the sky and everything else around them. It gave Zelda an opportunity to really look at him - his slightly unkempt hair loosely tied up, strands falling in front of his face. She could barely see his eyes, but they looked into the sky as if he could see Hylia herself, full of emotion, yet nothing to say. She thought about what it would be like if she kissed him right now, if he would kiss her back, or if he would stop her. She wondered if he just felt too awkward and wanted to avoid the conversation.</p>
<p>“I told you I would,” He said a moment later. It was quiet; if someone was behind them she wasn’t sure they would be able to hear him. “I always will.”</p>
<p>She didn’t reply. She let them sink into the silence for a minute, listening to nature slowly wake up as the sun rose, taking the moon away from them. She could hear movement in the stable, meaning someone was awake and ready to work. She wanted to stay like this for a moment or two longer, to look at the sky and watch the stars disappear and turn into fluffy clouds with Link, but ultimately, they had a mission, and Zelda knew what to prioritize, whether or not she wanted to or not. </p>
<p>She turned to him.</p>
<p>“Ready to go soon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stables had supplied them with a healthy amount of bread and fruit for the remainder of their trip. Zelda fed her apple to the horse, guided by Link, who cautioned her to move her hand back as the horse devoured the apple. She could see the horse’s dark brown eyes peering into hers as he sniffed the palm of her hand, looking for more food. She brushed the horse’s mane with her fingers, soothing it with words of affirmation for their trip. She could’ve sworn she saw Link smile but dismissed her thoughts quickly. </p>
<p>Link had been right - the trip was much shorter than she anticipated. Since they had left before the sun fully rose, it was mid-morning before she saw the familiar pillar-like hills of Kakariko. They rode up a steep hill, the horses clearly not enjoying the path, stopping every once in a while to graze at the grass. Zelda felt exhaustion creeping up to her, but she persisted and let the darkness spread under her eyes as they reached the top of the hill. </p>
<p>Link gestured down and she looked to see the village she had spent so much time in once before. It looked the exact same as before, which filled Zelda with both nostalgia and sorrow. She could see them wearing the Sheikah outfits they wore long ago, only slightly updated, but still traditional. There were cuccos walking around everywhere, small kids running around the town, young people gossiping amongst themselves, and the giant house that once belonged to Impa’s family. Zelda’s eyes were damp.</p>
<p>Upon the townspeople seeing Link, they immediately ran to Impa’s house. Once they reached the town entrance, Link jumped off his horse and guided Zelda off of her own. They walked slowly, taking in the town before them. </p>
<p>“There seem to be more people here than before,” Link said, watching a small group of Sheikah walk into the house.</p>
<p>“Perhaps they have come out of hiding now that...things are finished,” Zelda whispered. She didn’t feel like it was appropriate to say Ganon’s name here. </p>
<p>A young woman kneeled in front of the house, not noticing the people climbing up the stairs. She polished a small shrine, wiping a wet cloth over the frog statues Zelda’s father had once prayed at before. Link watched her, waiting for her to notice their presence. The woman looked up to Link and shrieked, dropping the cloth. </p>
<p>“Please do not scare me like that, Master Link,” The girl squeaked. Master Link? Is that what they call him here too?</p>
<p>The girl looked at Zelda and gasped, her hands immediately beginning to shake. Zelda immediately noticed that the girl looked exactly like Impa - the same face, hair, body, everything. She presumed that this was the granddaughter Link had told her about, but she didn’t expect such an uncanny resemblance. </p>
<p>“P-Princess Zelda?! Is it really you?” The girl blurted. </p>
<p>Zelda didn’t know what to do except to smile. This was the first time anyone had recognized her, and as awkward as it felt, she sort of liked it. She truly missed attention.</p>
<p>“M-my name is Paya,” She muttered, adjusting her blouse. “Please, come see my grandmother. She has been awaiting your arrival.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Paya.” Zelda smiled again, this time giving the nervous girl a proper, royal smile. She turned to Link and walked up the stairs, her nerves returning to her as the Sheikah guarding the door opened it wide for her, giving her a glimpse into the audience inside.</p>
<p>She stopped in the middle of the staircase, looking back to the sky just as she did that morning. The clouds moved slowly, passing over them and providing a pleasant shade against the sun. Zelda tried to calculate just how fast the clouds were going, thinking about how high up they were, what type of cloud, what the wind was like that day. She could spend hours thinking about the infinite amount of possibilities she could come up with.</p>
<p>Yet, Zelda seemed to have no predictions for what was about to come at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Link gently patted her shoulder, waking her up from her daydreams. He gave her an encouraging look, a small smile on his face as he looked at her. She sighed, looking ahead as she continued their walk. Why were there so many stairs? </p>
<p>As they entered the room, the Sheikah got on their knees, bowing to her and Link. She could see an older woman perched on four pillowcases, Sheikah guards standing by either side of her. Zelda couldn’t see her face, as she wore the official Sheikah leader headpiece that looked unnecessarily heavy for her small figure. It surely was Impa behind that hat, waiting for her return since the day Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle to contain Ganon. </p>
<p>Impa looked up, locking eyes with Zelda. They looked at each other for a moment, remembering the many, many years that had passed them. </p>
<p>Zelda ran to her, wrapping her arms around Impa. She buried her face in her neck, holding on gently so as not to crush her, yet with a firm grip around her back. Zelda remembered Impa would squirm when she would get an embrace from anyone. She would simply have to make an exception for Zelda today. They were once best friends, after all. </p>
<p>Impa moved her arms to hug her back. The room grew quiet as the women held each other, making the pain feel more real for Zelda. Her shoulders shook as she began to cry, her tears spilling from her eyes and onto Impa’s shoulders. She had no idea she was crying, but the way her heart was beating out of her chest and the overwhelming mix of melancholy and joy shook her to her core. </p>
<p>“There is no need to cry,” Impa said, chuckling dryly. “You did well, your highness. You both did.”</p>
<p>Zelda let go, taking a minute to look at Impa. She looked graceful, adorn in her royal Sheikah wear, her deep brown eyes peering back at her. She looked drastically different, of course, but she could still see the same teenaged girl from Before, the same girl who didn’t like the taste of boiled fruits or poultry, the same girl who would always walk side-by-side with Zelda, never in front or behind. </p>
<p>“Impa...” Zelda quivered.</p>
<p>“I am so proud of you,” Impa smiled. Her eyes were slightly wet as well, but she looked well-kept compared to the mess Zelda knew she was becoming in front of her. Impa didn’t seem to mind one bit.</p>
<p>After a moment of silence, Impa grabbed her hand, pressing it against her smaller one. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we get to work now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. fall back into place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>everyone always paints impa as a grumpy old woman - because in BOTW she kinda is - but after i played AOC i wanted to change her character a little bit. like i think she has the potential to be patient. also i have a beta reader now so less typos and more story development! now that the plot is starting to kick in the chapters are going to be a bit longer which i hope you all will appreciate :) thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Impa requested that the Sheikah standing in the room leave quickly after Zelda and Link arrived at the house. The disappointment on their faces didn’t sway Impa - she simply pretended not to notice. Or perhaps she did not care. Zelda was shocked when Impa even dismissed her own Sheikah guards, stating she would appreciate some time alone with the princess and the hero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, before we discuss what our plans for Hyrule will become, I first would like to address something a bit urgent,” Impa said. Zelda looked to her toes, shifting her feet against the old wooden floors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When Calamity Ganon was defeated, everyone knew immediately. The beams sent from the Divine Beasts shook Hyrule to its core, meaning anyone residing near a Divine Beast - that being the majority of the population - felt the emergence of a new era. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That being said, I immediately sent spies to the Yiga Clan Hideout. My spies have come back and reported that the Yiga are currently organizing their next move. The spies told me that they have expanded the hideout and have begun to breed monsters-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Monsters?!” Zelda cried, her fingers began to tremble. She glanced at Link, his sincere face looking straight ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that the Yiga are attempting this plan to distract Hyrule from channeling her new era of reconstruction,” Impa continued, ignoring Zelda’s interruption. “Now that the blood moons have stopped, it seems that the Yiga are attempting this experimentation to incite fear within Hyrule’s citizens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can we put a stop to this?” Link stepped up, standing next to Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems the hideout will need to be intercepted again,” Impa gestured to the guards outside. “The Sheikah will be more than willing to help, but Link, you have been in there before, it would be best if you led the mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of cours-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Zelda asked, her voice trembling. “Why must you send him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Impa and Link looked at Zelda, expressionless. Zelda hated how they looked at her - like she was an infant throwing a tantrum. She hated that they planned this without her, that they felt entitled to Link as if he was just a knight, just another Sheikah, just another person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are the Sheikah not enough? It’s not- he shouldn- I d-” Zelda began to panic. She saw the cracks on the ground below her, opening up and swallowing her in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness, it-” Impa began to speak but paused. Zelda felt herself melting. She heard voices between the two, but they began to sound distant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blurry figure stood in front of her, guiding her to the floor. She sat down, feeling a sudden headache accompanied with a dizziness she didn’t know was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come back, Zelda.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes. How long had they been closed? Link sat in front of her, holding her wrist gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” Zelda wept, looking back to the floor. The cracks she swore she had seen were nonexistent, faded into the dark wood. No one said a word, giving her the silence she needed to recover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya came from upstairs, holding a small bowl in her hands. She placed it by Zelda’s feet, bowing to her before racing back upstairs. Zelda peered into the bowl. A dark brown liquid reflected on her face. She took it into her hands and sipped it, feeling the warm broth slide down her throat. It was comforting and fully brought her back to the surface. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness,” Impa spoke, clearing her throat. “You have endured a great deal, haven’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded. She took another sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that leads us to our next discussion,” Impa said. “Regarding your plans for the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have to be queen again,” Zelda said, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I have to be. My people need me, as they needed me before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you truly want?” Impa asked. Zelda cocked her head, looking at Impa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that is what the Sheikah wanted,” Zelda said. “For me to take the crown again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Sheikah are to aid the royal family. It is entirely your choice, your highness.” Impa smiled at her. “We will follow whatever you choose to do, whether that is to reclaim your crown immediately or give Hyrule - and yourself - some time to heal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was confused. She had expected Impa to have her coronation ready, along with a detailed timeline of the reconstruction of Hyrule. She expected that she would have to immediately travel to the four civilizations, visit every stable, and tell the world of her return. She thought of the castle, once her home, now her worst nightmare - having to live there again would surely destroy her if she went back now. Impa sat in front of her, looking at her with the kindest eyes she had seen in a long time. She wanted to cry all over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go back,” Zelda whispered, looking at her palms. “I can’t go back there. Not now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Impa said, nodding in agreement. “Hyrule will wait for you, just as it had for the past hundred years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think...” Zelda stumbled, trying to think of a way to phrase her emotions. “Do you think...Hyrule has outgrown me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa was silent, knowingly hesitant to answer the question that had been on Zelda’s mind since she returned. After a few moments, she spoke, carefully picking her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The people that now exist in Hyrule have learned how to live without a monarchy,” She said. “However, the blood of Hylia flows through you. You are the natural leader for Hyrule. Any person on this land will see that and grow to accept you. I suggest we start slow, introducing yourself to each of the leaders before you put on your crown. That is the best way to approach this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, taking in Impa’s thoughts. She was right. There was no way Zelda could reclaim her throne for quite a while. She wasn’t even sure she wanted it, yet she sounded so sure when speaking to Impa. Doing her royal duties just seemed within her nature - she spent her entire life preparing to wear her mother’s crown, but now that she had returned, she wasn’t sure if it was still hers to take. Even the thought of having to meet the leaders of the civilizations made her head spin and her chest hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must ask,” Impa straightened her posture, glancing at Link. “What is Link’s role currently?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s breath caught in her throat, causing her to let out a dry cough. She looked at Link, who looked back at her expectantly. Impa clearly could sense the tension radiating off of Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He has chosen to remain as my personal knight,” Zelda answered, not wanting to speak on the matter any more than she had to. “I had...hesitations regarding a mission to the Yiga Clan because I- well...I would prefer if he were to stay close while the Yiga still see me as a target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Impa said, looking to Link for confirmation. He nodded. Despite their two conversations about Link’s role in her life, she felt guilty assigning him as her knight again. She wondered if he had felt the same pain she had from Before - if he had been just as frustrated as she was when the King informed them of his decision to pair the two together. He technically did what he was supposed to do - save Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. Was it still his duty to look after her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda hoped he thought so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Link! Link! Link!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked to his left to see Cottla running to him, her small legs stumbling along the gravel. She raced to him, wrapping her arms around his leg. He grinned, ruffling her hair as she dug her face into his knee. Zelda looked at him, her eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link loved kids. He was truly fascinated by them - the way they did not care what anyone else thought about them, or what they did, or who they wanted to be. He liked the way the children of Kakariko and Hateno spend their days outside, playing with sticks as if they were swords, exploring the forests that surrounded them. He especially liked it when they asked him to play or to show them things he had come across on his journeys. Kids were easy to talk to, as they barely retained any information given to them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link bent down, ruffling through his pockets and pulling out a rock. It was black, shiny, and shaped similarly to a heart, its curves slightly lopsided. Cottla gasped in excitement, taking it and pressing it into her palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it in the mountains by Lurelin Village,” He said, watching her trace its edges with her fingers. “I think it’s a quartz of some kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. He was in the mountains looking for some radishes (because where else would you find them?) when he came across a small pond with a reflective sheen in it. What he didn’t mention is that once he bent down to grab it, he was hit in the head by an Octorok, which procured an injury that wouldn’t stop bleeding for hours. But there was no reason to bring that up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have it? Please?” Cottla pleaded, tugging on his tunic. He laughed warmly, tossing a glance at Zelda. She watched them intently and silently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to show Koko, but I haven’t seen her around,” Cottla said, whipping her head around the village.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe she is at the general store,” Zelda piped up, bending down to Cottla’s eye level. “I saw her enter once we left Impa’s house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cottla revealed a toothless grin, nodding in appreciation and running off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Zelda’s eyes on him as he stood up, brushing his pants of the dirt from the ground. Now that they were here and had talked to Impa, he was even more unsure how long they would have to be here. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be here - what else would he be doing right now? He was just itching to find something to do again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for getting a bit...anxious in there,” Zelda said, looking ahead to the Hylia Shrine. It looked back at them, the fire on the torches surrounding it blew in their direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to apologize,” Link said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what is wrong with me,” Zelda continued, getting up from her position. “If you think you should go investigate the Yiga, you should.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think would be best?” Link answered, looking at her. They began to walk, neither knowing where they were going. Link could hear the familiar windchimes of the stores, ringing against the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link said nothing, waiting for her to finish her thoughts. They walked past the clothing store where Lasli sat scribbling something in a journal, not noticing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, it would be best if you did go,” Zelda sighed, running her hand through her blonde hair. “I just...I do not want anyone to get hurt because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one will,” Link said. He meant it. He had fought them a hundred times before and he would fight them a hundred times again. He knew that if he did it himself rather than bringing a team of Sheikah that he would do it right and wouldn’t be harmed. He hated their stupid uniforms and their taunting giggles when they approached him - he would be more than happy to spoil their plans and force them back into hiding again.  Plus, it would make Zelda feel much safer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda and Link had walked up a hill overseeing the village. An apple tree stood in front of them, the fruit scattered on the floor. Zelda sat under the tree, reaching for the fallen fruit and taking a bite. Link sat next to her. He could see Cottla and Koko running around, their father chasing them around the village. Paya had returned to the shrines, spraying them and wiping them clean again. The sun was slowly going down - soon it would be dinner time. Impa had promised them a feast in honor of their return, which excited Link greatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It must be nice to live here,” Link thought aloud, his stomach grumbling at the thought of the pumpkin soup he would be getting that night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same,” Zelda replied. “Having the Sheikah around would be comforting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked at her, quickly realizing they were thinking about two separate things. “You would want to live here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would feel safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I kept you safe,” Link said quietly, fiddling with the grass beside him. Zelda was silent for a minute, her eyes glued to the village below them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” Zelda sighed, rotating her body to face him. She hugged her knees to her chest, locking eyes with him. “I know you haven’t truly had a break or a source of relief since I’ve returned. I know you also haven’t slept in a while. Wouldn’t it feel nice to lift some of the burden off of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What burden?” He replied, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn’t aware that she knew of his lack of sleep. He didn’t even feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired after all. After he had seen the way the Yiga member immediately pointed his bow at Zelda, he grew concerned, and he grew concerned quickly. There was no way he would’ve been able to sleep peacefully knowing that the Yiga knew about Zelda’s return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He shot back bluntly. Zelda’s shoulders dropped quickly, and perhaps Link had said it a little too harshly for her comfort. She turned away from him, facing the village again. He cleared his throat. “I will sleep tonight. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t say anything. She took another bite of her apple before tossing it down the hill. They both watched as it stumbled until it hit a rock, rolling to a stop near the cliff’s edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind living here,” Link said. He could tell he hurt Zelda’s feelings, watching her as she avoided eye contact, gazing distantly behind him. “Really. I’ll talk to Impa about it tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his hand to the top of hers, thankful that she didn’t immediately jerk hers away. He kept it there, even when he could see her body relaxing and her breathing steady. They sat just as they did that morning, watching the sky slowly change its colors back to the way it was this morning - a dusty orange to a rich plum. She closed her eyes and he sighed with relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The worst thing in the world to him was making Zelda upset. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. falling water, set me free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impa had been more than enthusiastic about Link’s suggestion of living in Kakariko. She had mumbled something about Hateno being filled with snobby people, but Zelda didn’t quite catch it. She didn’t press her further, but instead thanked her for the hospitality on such short notice and made a mental note to ask Link about this later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was night time now, meaning in exactly a day from now, Link would be heading to the Yiga Hideout to investigate the experimentation. Link had insisted on going alone, which bothered Zelda greatly. She tried to hold her emotions by shoving a chunk of meat into her mouth in a manner that no princess would behave in, causing Link to raise an eyebrow. She couldn’t comprehend why Link wouldn’t accept help - she noticed this before during their conversation on the hill when he snapped at her. It wasn’t that Zelda was wrong, because she never was, but Link seemed to refuse help of any sort, insisting he can do anything and everything on his own. It was this independent attitude that annoyed her Before, when he would single-handedly slay any monsters in their path before the royal guard could lift a finger. Surely there were things he couldn’t do, but he seemed to intentionally keep them a secret - a secret Zelda promised herself she would find out one day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Sheikah had busied themselves in preparation for the Yiga destruction. They were most likely thrilled at the chance to do something besides waiting for Zelda to return, as the vibe of the town had drastically changed. The people gathered outdoors, tinkering at equipment, and deliberating ideas as the moonlight shined over them. Link had been whisked away to the house of one of the Sheikah guards, presumably to discuss a plan for his mission, leaving Zelda to Impa, who tossed her away to Paya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Sheikah will work on constructing a house for you,” Impa had said to Zelda. “Link will stay at the Inn while you stay with Paya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t mind Paya one bit. She could tell that Link enjoyed her presence and she was sure that Paya had some good traits. She was just so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>shy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And a bit delicate. Perhaps she was subconsciously comparing her to her strong-willed grandmother, but every time Zelda attempted small talk, Paya seemed to become incredibly anxious, bowing repeatedly and running out of the room. She hoped Paya would warm up to her eventually, but she did appreciate that she didn’t bother Zelda too much, which gave her a sense of privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda brushed through her long hair while Paya wrote in her notebook. Paya’s room was dimly lit, the few lanterns in the room holding a small candle within. The dark wood that comprised all of her furniture, walling, and floor did nothing to provide any brightness. The walls were painted with circular patterns Zelda could not distinguish, but she liked the way the lines were intricately placed. She wanted to say that the atmosphere of the room made her feel comforted, much less than the cold adobe walls of Link’s house in Hateno. She wanted to say that the dimly lit space made her want to be whisked into a dreamless sleep without stress or anxiety, especially since Link was not beside her, possibly watching her every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t. She laid awake listening to the rustling of Paya’s books as she read through them. It seemed Paya was a night owl, just like Link. Zelda was secretly pleased, as she hated silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paya,” Zelda spoke, staring at the ceiling. “Do you think that I should be queen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya dropped her pencil. The two listened to it roll across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Your highness,” Paya stuttered before taking a moment to think. “I think you should do what feels best to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To me?” Zelda asked, perplexed. She counted the tiles of wood above her. “What about for our people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, well,” Paya faltered. “If you are asking me, I would say...could...would it be possible for...one be a leader without passion?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A leader without passion?” Zelda echoed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to insinuate anything, your highness,” Paya said, retrieving her pencil. She chewed on the end, a habit Zelda also did Before. “But if one were to take on ruling Hyrule without being comfortable, wouldn't you think that there would be repercussions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew Paya was right and she knew Impa had alluded to the same idea - yet Zelda couldn’t rid herself of the guilt she felt burrowing in her chest. What would happen to Hyrule while she waited? If - Hylia forbid - Ganon resurrected, would a land without a throne be able to handle it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I did not offend you, princess,” Paya blurted, looking at Zelda with painstaking eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” Zelda sat up, holding her hands up. “You did no such thing. I guess I am feeling a bit pensive tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya sighed of relief, clutching her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda laid back down, curling up in Paya’s blankets. They were soft and made of wool, though a bit scratchy. She liked the way it felt brushed against her skin - it gave her something to think about rather than the looming future ahead of her. She closed her eyes, pressing her head as hard as she could into the pillow. Perhaps the room did pave way for a nice slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chattering downstairs awoke Zelda, who had been sound asleep well past the morning. She felt a bit odd after she realized she was no longer alone in Hateno, but that she was surrounded by voices she did not know. The thought made her nauseous - despite living over a hundred years in solitude, she craved it once more.  She opened her eyes to a plate of food on the floor beside her - a bowl of rice and soup alongside a fried egg. She ate slowly, making sure to chew until there was nothing left to chew, taking long sips of water until she felt like she could be herself again. She recounted the wooden panels above her, traced the shapes in the room with her eyes, counted her fingers and toes, just to be sure, and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed up the stairs and Zelda flinched, losing the composure she had just gotten back. She buried herself in her blankets again and closed her eyes, hoping whoever needed her assistance would leave her alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” A voice called into the room. Zelda quickly recognized it to be Link’s. She opened her eyes and peered at him. He was dressed in the typical Sheikah clothes; a cream-colored tunic with blue and red accents on the trims. She quickly pushed away any intrusive thoughts on his appearance and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice outfit,” Zelda mumbled, her voice a bit raspy from the lack of sleep (not for any other reasons, because Zelda pushed those thoughts away, of course).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They gave it to me last night,” Link walked in, sitting at Paya’s desk. Zelda wondered if Link was allowed to do that. “It’s actually really comfortable, I’m sure they will make some for you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you rest well?” Zelda asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you lying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda got up from the bed and walked to her bag. Link watched her as she shuffled through it, taking out some assorted clothes for the day. She caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and realized she had not brushed her hair in a least a day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Zelda hated her hair. She hated how long it was, how she had to brush it every time she had a moment to herself. When she lived in the castle, her maidens would always spend hours applying oils to make it as straight as possible. Truth be told, her hair was a bit wavy. She assumed she got it from her father, as her mother and her grandmother and her great grandmother all had the slickest and brightest blonde hair. Her typical hairstyle - braided around the front, long in the back - hid the way the locks of hair near her ears curled into bouncy strands that were too stubborn to straighten out. It was an insecurity of Zelda’s that she hadn’t thought of until now, as she could see her hair cascade messily down her shoulders. Springs of curls bunched behind her ear. She could see Link in the corner, still eyeing her as she combed her fingers through it. She thought of the day she first arrived at Hateno, when Link had brushed through the mess her hair had become, how it felt to feel someone else’s touch for the first time in a while, the intimate action that she had not anticipated from the silent swordsman. She wished he would offer to do it again. And again. Or multiple more times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a haircut,” She announced. She quickly swung around to meet Link’s eyes. “Do you have a sword on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A sword?” He asked, straightening his posture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Do you have one?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link cautiously pulled a sword from his back. Zelda watched, her breath catching in her throat as she observed its sharp edge. It was not the Master Sword, but a similarly embellished one with golden patterns on its blade. She immediately recognized it as the sword that esteemed guards from the castle carried around with them as they escorted both her and her father around Hyrule. She reached over and took it in her hands, looking at her reflection against the silver.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with that?” Link asked hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to answer, instead of returning to the mirror, holding the sword to her hair, which was thrown over her right shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness!” He protested, jumping to his feet. Zelda closed her eyes and sliced through her hair before he got to her. She heard a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her hair hitting the floor. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- What just happened?” Link exclaimed, prying the sword away from her. She let out a dry laugh, grinning at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now to her shoulders, just the way she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you do that? Why did I give you the sword?” Link gasped, putting the sword back to its original place. He looked to her, a horrified expression on his face. “I’m going to be in so much trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She questioned, turning back to him.  Zelda couldn’t stop smiling. She was basking in pride, an overwhelming rush of adrenaline coursed through her.  “Are you saying it looks bad, Link?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-not at all,” He stumbled. “Shit. I just came here to see if you wanted to go to the Great Fairy and now we are here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda had never seen Link nervous. She liked the way he stuttered and rambled just as she did when she was anxious. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but she liked how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one that made him this way and she was the only one who would see him like this, as Link wouldn’t dare present any hesitancy in front of anybody else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” she chided, though there was still a smile on her lips. “Do you want your haircut too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link hastily shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the two ventured down the stairs, no one seemed to notice Zelda’s new hairstyle, as the Sheikah’s minds were now on a more pressing matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A guidance stone? Why in the world would they need that?” One of the guardsmen shouted. Zelda looked at Link, who returned the confused look. As they entered the room, they saw Purah, who was standing in front of Impa alongside Symin, who was visually in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not lyin’! They came in and attacked me and Symin. We barely made it out without getting hurt!” Purah shrieked. Her small voice echoed through the somber room. She looked at Link, pointing her finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You! Please, go retrieve our guidance stone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Purah, we do have plans to s-” Impa tried to counter her demand, but Purah stomped her foot, silencing the room once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need it! I need it! I know they’re going to do something bad to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we know they are reproducing monsters, we have reason to think they are using the guidance stone to create something disastrous,” Symin stepped forward, his hands clasping to his chest. “I believe Purah is asking if any plans you have can be moved up, as any moment the Yiga have with the stone will cause harm to Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa looked at Link expectantly. He nodded, walking quickly out of the room. Zelda followed him, pushing past Purah and Symin. Symin started to say something, but the loud slam of the doors prevented Link and Zelda from hearing anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just going to leave by yourself?” Zelda shouted, chasing after him. She could see he was heading to the shrine, the Sheikah Slate in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I usually do,” Link responded. Zelda felt troubled, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to keep up with his quick pace. Facing the Yiga alone was one thing, but retrieving a Sheikah technology guarded with protective mechanics seemed like a task Link could not achieve on his own. Unless, of course, he managed to learn Sheikah coding between waking up and saving Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I aid you in any way?” Zelda asked. “I know Sheikah technology more than anyone in this village.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link stopped, turning to her. She was worried he would yell at her to go away, or become annoyed with her standing over him, but he said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help,” She said. “I know how to work the guidance stones. You can’t just pick them up and take them wherever you want. The Yiga know Sheikah technology because they were once Sheikah people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link tapped his foot anxiously, looking at Zelda then at the shrine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact the Sheikah at the house didn’t notice this shows that they wouldn’t be able to help you,” Zelda continued. “And Purah is too little to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Symin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Symin is an old man. He would be too scared. I know how to use the Sheikah Slate to defend myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t know how to use it yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda narrowed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t risk you getting hurt.” Link tugged at a lock of hair, looking to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can stand at the shrine and wait for you. I won’t have to fight anyone, I promise.” Zelda didn’t know if she was lying or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link let out a frustrated sigh, continuing the walk up the hill. She wasn’t sure if that was a confirmation, but she rushed to his side and followed him up the path to the shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand here,” Link directed, pointing at the base of the side. She stepped on the platform, realizing the adrenaline she had been feeling was quickly losing its momentum. She was now anxious, but wouldn’t dare show it to the even more anxious Link, who stood next to her and held the Slate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me you won’t do anything dumb.” Link said, his finger over the Yiga Hideout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Zelda replied. He nodded and tapped the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bright light came into vision, evolving into a luminescent blue. She felt herself lifted in the air, her short hair rising above her ears. Her body felt light and she could no longer her hands, which had been in fists behind her back. She closed her eyes, waiting for the sensation of her feet on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were off; and for the first time in a while, Zelda finally felt useful. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some may have noticed i renamed the chapters - they will be named after phrases in songs that remind me of zelda and link's relationship. this one is from fallingwater by maggie rogers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. i wouldn't ask you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda knew a bit about the Yiga hideout. The castle had sent many guards there Before in order to stop whatever schemes were being planned. What Zelda didn’t know, or at least never bothered to ask, was the climate of the hideout. </p>
<p>It was hot. </p>
<p>As they landed on the shrine, Zelda felt the heat melt into her arms. The sun shone on them like a spotlight, reflecting against the luminous stones around them. She surveyed the valley below them. She could see the wind picking up the sand, carrying it to the north. If it wasn’t used for the Yiga, Zelda would find the beauty in the valley. She liked the way the rocks were swirled with different colors. She could imagine wondrous objects burrowed underneath the rocks and if there were any technologies she could find hidden beneath the walls of the hideout.</p>
<p>The sound of rustling interrupted her daydream. Link was bent to the ground, digging through his equipment. He handed her the same sword she had used during her impromptu haircut earlier that day.</p>
<p>“I am entrusting this to you,” Link said, pulling out a bow and arrow as well. “Please don’t do anything to yourself with it.”</p>
<p>Zelda took it. She used her other hand to touch her now shortened hair. A compliment would have been nice. </p>
<p>She didn’t know how to use a sword, but she could most likely pick up a bow. Her father had forced her to take archery lessons when she was younger. She remembered a knot in her stomach forming every time she had to see her archery teacher - a snooty Rito who looked down on the princess, scolding her every second he could. Despite the terrible time she had she turned out to be pretty good at it, yet she refused to take part in any more lessons once she became a teenager.</p>
<p>“Be safe,” She said to Link, who was preparing to jump down to the valley. He turned to her and nodded.</p>
<p>“Stay put.” He said before jumping. She watched as he parachuted down, letting the wind take him toward the entrance. </p>
<p>Zelda unbuttoned her blouse and rolled up her sleeves. She noticed that Link had also left the Sheikah Slate, leaving her to experiment with it. She opened the gallery, scrolling through the pictures he had. </p>
<p>Link was not a skilled photographer. She smiled to herself as she scrolled through pictures of fruit and vegetables, most of them out of focus or too far away to fully capture. He also took some pictures of monsters sleeping, which were awkwardly angled to avoid waking them up. Zelda practiced her own photography skills by capturing a photo of the luminous stones by the shrine. She nodded to herself in satisfaction as the Slate quickly identified the rocks and added the ore deposits to the Compendium. She walked over to a warm saffina plant, taking another photo of its red petals. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she sat in the sun, scrolling through the Slate’s abilities and refamiliarizing herself with its unique functions. She moved to the entrance of the shrine, using it as a shelter from the sweltering sun. It had started to slowly set beneath the mountains around her, as it was about midafternoon by then (3:25 according to the Slate).</p>
<p>If Link were fighting hordes of Yiga soldiers, she would not be able to tell. It was completely silent on the cliff, the only noise accompanying her was the wind swirling between the oddly shaped rocks. She found it eerie rather than comforting. She wanted to go back to sleep so she could be awoken by Link, who would stand over her without a scratch on his body, telling her that he missed her and was worried for her. In reality, he would only scold her for falling asleep in a dangerous environment. </p>
<p>She wished he was just a bit nicer. But then she would have to be nicer too, which wasn’t something she was ready to face.</p>
<p>By 4:00, Zelda was bored and anxious. She was practicing archery, holding the bow and aiming it at a luminous stone. She narrowed her eyes, imagining the arrow hitting the target. The bow Link gave her was too heavy and felt unnatural to her. She couldn’t steady her arms in the right way; her biceps were burning the longer she held her stance. She released the arrow, watching it fly a little past the stone. It rolled to the edge, which caused Zelda to scramble so she could retrieve it. As she did so, she saw a small figure running out of the hideout. She sighed in relief once she saw it was Link running towards her, holding a lump sack. She watched as he made a gust of wind, one that she remembered seeing Revali use frequently, and glided up to her. </p>
<p>She quickly dropped the bow and hid the arrow in her pocket. </p>
<p>“How was it?” Zelda asked. He landed on the ground, taking a moment to catch his breath. She then noticed his arm, which was stained a deep red. “Link!”</p>
<p>Link looked up to see her shocked expression, examining his body in confusion before seeing his blood-soaked arm. He rolled his eyes and leaned back into a sitting position. </p>
<p>“Link!” Zelda repeated, running towards him. She didn’t expect him to answer - what could he say? He didn’t even notice he was injured, nor care. She dug through his backpack, pulling out a canteen of water and a shirt. </p>
<p>“Don’t use that one,” He said, gesturing to the shirt. She rolled her eyes, digging through his bag until she fished out a bandana. He nodded and watched as she wet the bandana and brushed it against his arm.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t this hurt?” Zelda chided, pressing the wet cloth to his skin. The cut wasn’t as severe as she thought, it was a small gash from being hit with an arrow no doubt, yet the blood had traveled to his wrist and hand. “Why didn’t you do anything about this?”</p>
<p>Link shrugged. Zelda tied the bandana to his arm tightly, gripping onto it to stop the bleeding. Link was still breathing hard, his hair slick with sweat, his hands a bit shaky from the fighting.<br/>His parachute had been cast aside, crumbled beside the two. The sack he carried spilled over and Zelda noticed a sliver of yellow peeking from it. </p>
<p>“Are those bananas in there?” Zelda asked, an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“I thought you might have gotten hungry.”</p>
<p>“So you brought me a sack of bananas you stole?”</p>
<p>Link nodded. </p>
<p>Zelda let go of his arm, peeking underneath the bandana to see the cut had stopped bleeding. She handed him the rest of the water and watched as he downed it quickly. The two sat in the sunlight, looking to the valley below as Link recovered. She didn’t want to know what Link saw in there, and she knew Link didn't want to talk about it either. Knowing he had ventured to the hideout just moments before sent shivers down her spine, as she could remember the stories of people attempting to sneak in and never being heard from again. She imagined the Blademasters preparing to swing their long swords at Link, or being cornered by soldiers with their sharp blades pointed to his neck - yet he stood in front of her with just a scratch on his arm. He truly took the whole “courage” thing seriously. </p>
<p>Zelda reached over to the sack and grabbed a banana bunch. She picked off two, handing one to Link and one for herself. The banana was soft against her teeth and sweet on her tongue. They were slightly unripe, but Zelda liked it that way.</p>
<p>After a bit of rest, the two were ready to retrieve the Guidance Stone. The weather had begun to cool drastically as the sun dipped and they drew closer to the Highlands. Zelda pretended she didn’t notice the goosebumps rising on her arms, instead pushing forward. The emptiness of the area was strange; Zelda could see abandoned weapons lying around the crevices of the canyon and she wondered if Link had something to do with it (of course he did - he was there to fight them). </p>
<p>“Are you sure there’s no one here?” She asked as they neared the entrance. </p>
<p>“The ones still around are in hiding now, they won’t come out,” Link assured her, yet his sword was still out, his hand gripping it tightly. </p>
<p>They entered a large, dome-like room with several doors. It made Zelda dizzy. Link grabbed Zelda’s wrist, gently guiding her to an entryway. She followed him as they walked up a cold, damp staircase and eyed all of the posters placed by the Yiga. She hated the way they decorated the place - she would have assumed former Sheikah had more taste. </p>
<p>She could see the familiar blue glow of a Guidance Stone peeking from the corner. She rushed ahead of Link, pulling away from his grasp and reaching for the Sheikah Slate. She placed it on the stone and began to work, typing in code for the Guidance Stone to begin a transfer. The transfer would send the Stone to whatever location she chose. She contemplated where to send the Stone to - if it were to be sent to Purah again, would the Yiga just go and take it back? If she sent it to Kakariko, would Purah be upset for bringing it to the wrong location? She sighed, deciding the latter would be the best scenario. She typed in the coordinates to Kakariko, hoping Purah would be able to find it. </p>
<p>She felt a sudden pressure on her back, causing her to whip her head around to see Link watching her behind her shoulder. She turned back to her work, trying to focus on the Stone. If she fully turned around she would be nose to nose with the boy that saved her life. She held her breath, worried if she released it that it would be shaky and he would step back. </p>
<p>A rumbling noise was heard above them. Link turned around and grabbed his sword. Zelda remained in her position, waiting for the download to finish.</p>
<p>“Please hide,” Link commanded. “I’m going to look around.”</p>
<p>“I’m almost done.” Zelda watched as the stone began to glow brighter before her. Zelda was anxious, but she needed to finish her task. She needed to complete her mission.</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“Give me a second.” </p>
<p>“Princ-”</p>
<p>A deeper grumble shook the floors of the Hideout. Link ran to her and ripped the Slate from her hands. He tapped on the map and immediately selected a location to warp to, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her to him.</p>
<p>Before Zelda could protest, she felt herself lifted up into the air, the now-familiar cold feeling rushing through her as the two teleported.</p>
<p>They landed back at the Kakariko shrine. Zelda felt her cheeks burn - partially from anger and from embarrassment. She wrestled herself from Link’s grasp, balling her hands in fists and narrowing her eyes.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t done yet!” She shouted.</p>
<p>“You were in danger.” Link replied calmly.</p>
<p>“It was most likely an avalanche or something! You told me that the Yiga were in hiding. I wasn’t done yet and now we have failed our task.”</p>
<p>“We did do what we were asked. The Yiga have been defeated for now.”</p>
<p>“Y-you did what you were asked!” Zelda began to sputter, tugging at her hair.  “I didn’t do what I was asked. I di- I couldn’t finish.”</p>
<p>“No one expected you to help out. No one will be mad at you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” Zelda turned her back to him, folding her arms. “You don’t know because you always do what you’re asked.”</p>
<p>Linked looked at her in confusion, tilting his head. She sighed, walking into the forests behind the shrine. He quickly followed, trailing behind her silently. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to do something right,” Zelda muttered. </p>
<p>“You did a good job.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, Link.” She snapped. “You didn’t let me.”</p>
<p>“Look,” Link said, grabbing her wrist. She stopped walking. “You knew I had to do that. I’m sorry I messed up the process, but you knew we had to leave.” </p>
<p>She felt tears well in her eyes. She knew she had no right to have such an angry reaction to him saving her life. She began to realize how familiar this felt - how he was doing his job and she always managed to make it the most difficult for him. She dropped her shoulders and looked to the ground, feeling the guilt wash through her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” She whispered.</p>
<p>Link let go of her wrist.</p>
<p>“I thought I could do it.” She felt the tears pooling in her eyes stream down her cheeks. “I wanted to do something.”</p>
<p>“We can go back later on in the week.”</p>
<p>She didn’t reply. <br/>“Let’s go back. They’re probably worried about you.”</p>
<p>She followed Link as they walked out of the forest and down the hill. She could see the villagers wandering about the town with the same robust energy as the night before. Her body felt heavy as she neared the town, her feet shuffling beneath her. She grabbed onto Link’s wrist and let him guide her to Impa’s house, ignoring the people who waved to them as they walked through the village. </p>
<p>When they entered the house, it was empty. Not completely empty, with Impa, Paya, Purah, and Symin sitting on the floor eating dinner, but empty compared to the previous times Zelda and Link had been in the room. Paya immediately stood up and ran to the two, helping them remove their shoes.</p>
<p>“Your highness,” Impa set down her cup. “Did you go with Link to the Yiga Clan Hideout?”</p>
<p>“I-Yes.” Zelda answered. “I offered my assistance to Link to retrieve the Guidance Stone.”</p>
<p>“And Link accepted this?”</p>
<p>Link stepped up to speak, but Zelda quickly replied. “No, he wasn’t pleased.”</p>
<p>“And what about the Guidance Stone?” Purah piped up, looking at the two suspiciously. Zelda hung her head.</p>
<p>“We weren’t able to retrieve it today,” Zelda sighed. “I extend my deepest apologies.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me like that, so proper,” Purah huffed. “It’s fine. We can get it another day. I’m sure they won’t have much use of it now.</p>
<p>“You...you seemed very upset about the ordeal earlier,” Zelda looked up, noticing that the guests were relatively calm, each holding a glass of cider.</p>
<p>“After discussing the matter with Impa, we believe that it was not as dire as a situation as we thought,” Symin replied, finishing the liquid in his cup. “Link’s interference with the Yiga put a stop to any plans they would have with the Guidance Stone.”</p>
<p>Right. Link had once again saved everyone. </p>
<p>“Impa,” Zelda said. “May I speak to you privately?”</p>
<p>Impa nodded. Purah and Symin immediately stood up and headed towards the door, following behind Paya and Link. Zelda always thought the way Impa could control a room with just one glance was fascinating - it seemed that her old age had made this power even stronger. Zelda sat where Purah had previously been sitting, looking to the empty plate in front of her. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this, Impa,” Zelda sighed. “I can’t do anything.”</p>
<p>“However do you mean?” Impa replied.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t even retrieve the Guidance Stone. Link had to save us. I feel so...I feel so weak and unable to accomplish the simplest of tasks. I am not fit to have a throne. I can’t even help my friends.”</p>
<p>Impa sat silently and nodded. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I will ever be the person I was before.”</p>
<p>“No one wants you to be,” Impa spoke. “No one is the person they were before Calamity. Things change and people grow.”</p>
<p>“I just needed to prove myself,” Zelda repeated. </p>
<p>“Your highness,” Impa reached her hand out to touch Zelda’s. “What you need is rest. Lots of it. There is no way you can perform previous capabilities after what has happened to you.” </p>
<p>Zelda nodded. </p>
<p>“It was dangerous for you to go. It could have been a trap,” Impa squeezed her hand. “In the future, please consult us before you run off like that.”</p>
<p>Zelda appreciated Impa’s wise and gentle voice. She had not considered the feelings of those around her and realized she had been foolish. She hoped that Link would not get in trouble for her impulsive decision. Perhaps she should talk to them about the whole ordeal. </p>
<p>“I apologize, Impa,” She said, bowing her head to the elder. “I will get some rest now.”</p>
<p>Impa smiled warmly at her as she stood up and walked up the stairs. Zelda dressed into her nightclothes and crawled into Paya’s bed, tightly wrapping herself in the scratchy blankets she found so comforting and felt her body melt into the mattress. She closed her eyes and planned for their next mission to the Yiga Clan, making a note to ask a Sheikah member to help her with her archery the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wouldn't ask you - clairo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. you're so golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The monster camps that Link had seen in the Yiga Hideout were terrifying. He had been glad that Zelda didn’t ask about it - he did not want to revisit the images of the hundreds of Moblins and Lizalfos marching towards him with a crazed look in their eyes. He did not want to revisit the Blademasters who whistled loudly in his ear when they discovered him destroying their experiments and the foot soldiers that charged at him with a vengeance. He knew it would make Zelda incredibly anxious, which would be absolutely detrimental to her current state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sheikah, however, demanded to know about the situation. Link couldn’t be mad at them - they assigned him to the mission and expected a report back, but as they listened and took notes about the types of monsters, the differences between bred monsters and wild monsters, taking in any evidence Link got, he felt himself becoming more and more exhausted. Link tried to focus on their excitement, listening to them talk amongst themselves as they swabbed his weapons and monster parts, but he felt his patience running low. It had been a very long day, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bandana Zelda had placed on his arm felt tight against his skin. When he was finally able to excuse himself, he peeled it off of his skin, tossing it in a garbage bin near the general store. He was not sure the origins of the cut - whether it was from a Yiga or a monster, the injury did not have any identifiable claw marks or anything. For all he knew, he could’ve scratched himself on a rock on the way out of the Hideout. Typically, any injuries he got from battle healed quickly - being in stasis for a hundred years has its perks - so he rarely paid attention. It probably would’ve been best to mention this to Zelda while she scolded him for getting injured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Link had wondered what Zelda wanted to talk to Impa about. Was she still cross with him about what occurred earlier?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had fully regretted letting Zelda talk him into coming along with him. It was a bit impulsive of both of them, of course. As the Yiga appeared in front of him and surrounded him in a circle, all he thought about was what would happen if they realized Zelda had come along with him. Would they kill her immediately? Take her as their hostage? Would anyone be able to forgive him for such a dense decision from him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda had always had a way with words. It was probably from being born into royalty and trained to use her leadership abilities on the kingdom - but since her youth, she had always been confident and persuasive. When he was her knight she knew exactly what to say for Link to allow her to stay out late or to end her training early. Perhaps Link was just easily convinced by her long-lasting stares and the smile that would appear on her face when he finally gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Link,” A voice called. He looked up to see Paya standing in front of him, fiddling with the hem of her blouse. “A-are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. He had been sitting near the cooking pot at the general store, poking the fire absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for addressing the situation at Karusa Valley today,” She sat at the fire across from him. “This...this may sound a bit inappropriate, but I am glad the Princess was able to go with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up, waiting for her to elaborate. The night had grown silent, which meant the Sheikah had gone to bed and turned off their lamps for the day. The clouds moved in and blocked the moonlight, the fire that Link sat in front of glowed brightly before the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell she has been a bit sad.” Paya twirled a strand of hair with her finger. “I apologize for speaking out of turn, but I think it was good that she was able to do something. She will realize soon that she was a great help to the Sheikah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded again. It began to drizzle. He could feel small droplets hitting the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My grandmother told me that the princess can be a bit...a bit stubborn and pessimistic. I hope she is able to realize her value, even if she doesn’t carry a crown on her head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Link replied. Paya looked at him, surprised to hear his voice. He pretended not to notice, keeping his eyes glued to the fire in front of them. The two watched the fire slowly begin to dwindle, listening to the windchimes clamor in the heavy wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda had been...unlike herself the next couple of days. She was not bossy with Link, nor did she push him about retrieving the Guidance Stone. Instead, she spent her days alone in Paya’s room. Sometimes she slept, other times she spread herself out on the floor, sketching in her notebook or patching up her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the first day, Link figured she was still upset with him. Or embarrassed. He didn’t know, but he let her be alone, knowing she was safe in the comfortable walls of Impa’s house. He also worried that if he entered the giant wooden doors, Impa would simply shoo him away. Instead, he met with the Sheikah, listening to their plans for the Yiga and other things they planned to ask Zelda about in the near future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the princess, Master Link?” one Sheikah asked him. “I haven’t seen her since you two ran off to Karusa Valley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link shrugged. What if she wasn’t there any longer and perhaps snuck out with Impa’s help? He quickly dismissed this thought. Where else would she go? If she were to no longer need his assistance she would just stay in Kakariko, where hundreds of Sheikah would attend to her daily needs without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the second day, Link felt uneasy. He wouldn’t stop fiddling with his hands and picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails. He spent an abnormal amount of time washing them in the water by Impa’s house, hoping he could catch a glimpse of movement in the windows - even if it was just Paya delivering a meal or someone drawing the curtains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He distracted himself by venturing around the fields of Kakariko, looking for monsters or people in need of assistance. The mid-day sun was pleasing as the chilly gusts of wind burned against his pink cheeks. There was nothing to be found - the day was just as silent as the night, nothing to attend to other than a Korok hidden underneath a rock. For dinner he went to the Inn, listening to the ramblings of a drunk merchant to get his mind off of his anxieties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day, Link had had enough. As soon as the sun perched itself in the sky, he strode to Impa’s house. Paya stood at the entrance, watering the plants. Link tapped her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Master Link...” Paya grew red once she noticed his serious expression. “How can I assist you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you brought the Princess’s meal yet?” He asked. Paya stood up, brushing dirt off of her blouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...not yet. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I bring her meals to her today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paya nodded without question, pointing at the general store down the path. “The family down there has been preparing the meals for her. You can go ask if it is available yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link turned his heel, walking to the house Paya pointed out. High Spirits Produce was a bit crowded, with many of the villagers doing their mid-week shopping. The older woman running the shop had just finished preparing the Princess’s meal. She was so happy to see Link, wondering if he had eaten yet and if he could just wait a few minutes so she could prepare him some soup. Link declined, though his stomach rumbled at the thought of a thick slice of bread with fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried the tray back to Impa’s house, Paya already holding the door open for him. Impa stood in her usual position as a young Sheikah man stood in front of her, ranting about something Link did not care to know about. She cast a knowing glance as he carried the tray up the stairs, trying not to spill the overfilled cup of soup before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tapped the wooden framing with his foot, signaling his arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” He heard Zelda mumble. He walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too hungry right now,” Zelda said. She was on the floor reading a book. “If you could just leave it on the table I will eat it for lunch. No need to bring me lunch today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link didn’t move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t seem to notice, flipping a page and chewing the end of her pencil. Link placed the tray at the desk where Zelda requested and waited for her to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She underlined a quote from the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sat beside her, peeking over her shoulder. She was reading a book about Sheikah history, specifically a chapter about Sheikah technology. From this viewpoint, Link could see the abundance of clothes thrown around the floor, books stacked one on top of another - some of them opened face down - and half-filled cups of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you been up to?” Link asked. Zelda looked up from her book, looking at him with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been here?” She asked. He shrugged. She sighed and wrote a note in her notebook. Link could not decipher her messy handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should eat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to that in a bit.” Zelda chewed her pencil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer. He could tell she was no longer focused on the work in front of her - she was pretending to skim the pages in front of her, though he knew by her absentminded gaze she was not taking in any of the information. He tugged her elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link!” Zelda shouted, still trying her best to avoid eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” He tugged her elbow again. She whipped her head and scowled at him. He ignored it, involuntary pulling her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- Where are we going?” She asked as Link guided her down the stairs. He hesitated for a second before heading up the stairs and retrieving a few materials for their trip. He was a bit nervous but felt determined to ease Zelda of her worries, or whatever was occupying her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda was dumbfounded. She had taken back her previous opinions on Paya - she utterly adored the young Sheikah. She was sweet, asking Zelda if she was okay but never pressing further. She delivered her meals without much to say and carried the trays back with a simple nod and smile. When she did speak, she was polite and brilliant - Zelda could sense that she had a lot going in her head just as she did. Most importantly about her, Paya always knew not to overstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link returned from the room with a small bag. Zelda didn’t care for what he had put in it or where he intended on taking her. She wanted to go back to the room and continue reading her book. She could not imagine herself taking in the sun or even speaking to anyone besides Paya. How could Paya allow Link to do this to her? Her cheeks burned with rage, yet she felt too tired to act on it. She let Link hold her wrist just as he always did as the two walked out of Impa’s house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright rays of the sun burned her eyes and pierced her skin in an unpleasant way. She missed the dimly lit walls of Paya’s room and the quietness of the house. She liked it when she could hear Impa’s voice as she advised the villagers on whatever struggles they faced. She liked when she could hear Paya and Impa discuss matters of Kakariko as they sat downstairs for their meals together. Her plan had been to hide in the room as long as she could, not wanting to emerge from her Zelda-shaped hole she had carefully crafted on the bed. Yet the overbearing sounds of construction and loud voices replaced the comfort she had found and she wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link continued to lead her up a hill. The loud noises were drowned out by the trees rustling in the wind. The two walked by the shrine and into the forest where Zelda had gotten angry with him just days ago. She dug her feet into the ground, holding still while Link tried to pull her further. He stopped, looking at her pained face. For some reason, Zelda felt she was about to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew closer, moving his hand from her wrist to her hand. On instinct, she pulled away but quickly regretted it as the absence of warmth felt anguishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset with me?” He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t be. She really wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dragged me out into the woods,” She replied, though it wasn’t an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of her, unsure of what to do. She stretched her hand out, reaching for Link’s. He took it into his own, assuming it was permission to venture forward. She let him guide her further until she noticed a pink glow upon the forest. They rounded the corner and Zelda was truly fascinated at the scene in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had reached the Great Fairy Fountain of Kakariko Village. Zelda had never seen one in person but had heard countless stories from the Sheikah in the past. She was encompassed by the beauty before her - the giant flower of the Fountain was glowing with a gold trim surrounding the petals, the sparkles of the water were breathtaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zelda breathed. Link nodded. She walked towards the petals, letting go of Link’s hand to touch them gently. She wished she had brought her sketchbook with her so she could write some observations, perhaps sketch the scene before h-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link tapped her shoulder, her notebook and pen in hand. She took it excitedly, immediately rushing to put her pencil to the page. She heard Link sit behind her, but quickly busied herself in her research. She almost didn’t hear the rustling of his bag or feel him moving closer to her, so it took her by surprise when she felt his fingers in her hair. She froze, her pencil midair as he combed through her shortened hair with a wooden comb he had found in Paya’s room. She held onto the moment, savoring the way her head relaxed as he untangled the knots that had formed during her three-day rut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always brush my hair?” She asked, her tone much softer than it had been with him in a while. She felt him pause, the bristles of the comb in the middle of her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to thread it through, gently pulling through a tangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> brush it,” He reached for the front of her hair, the wavy locks straightening against the comb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” She resumed her sketching, filling in the shading of the petal in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just one less thing for you to worry about,” He answered. Any tangles that had been present before were dissipated as Link brushed through now smooth hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed, looking up to the top of the Fountain. The golden trim shined brightly against the sun and onto the two. She felt the warmth of the outdoors against her skin, no longer did it pierce her skin or feel unpleasant in any way. She felt much better as she watched the sun slip through the leaves and onto her. Having Link near her once again felt refreshing, as he looked after her just as he always did. She leaned back and onto his shoulder as she finished her sketch, wondering to herself if she could take a sample from the fountain or the plants surrounding it. Then she closed her eyes, listening to Link’s slow breathing, and tried to match it with her own - their chests rising and falling to the rhythm of the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Zelda felt golden. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>golden - harry styles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. it's what we know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight tw talk of body/weight gain but it's healthy and positive and we support all body sizes here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda had returned to her normal self rather quickly. She was anxious to do something - her three-day depression fueled rest had set her behind on numerous amount of tasks she had wanted to start. She was extremely grateful Purah was still in the village and able to speak to Zelda, though she continuously grumbled about not being able to do her work without the Guidance Stone. Link had returned to the Yiga Hideout to eliminate any straggling monsters or Yiga soldiers so he could take Zelda back as quickly as possible and retrieve the Stone for the scientists. </p>
<p>Purah had begun to show Zelda how to use the Sheikah Slate in battle. Zelda practiced moving metal crates from one side to another at an increasingly faster pace. Together they calculated how much damage it would do if it were to hit an unsuspecting Bokoblin. They next tried working with the Stasis rune, which then turned into a competition on how far they could get their rocks to fly. Symin was out of breath by the end of the day, unable to continuously run after the rocks as they flew across the paths outside of Kakariko. Purah had been a competitive person before, but turning into a little girl had made it all the more intense - Zelda was afraid that the little girl that stood before her would throw a tantrum if she lost, so she let her win most of the rounds. </p>
<p>As they headed back to the Village for dinner, Zelda could spot the familiar glow of blue light forming at the base of the shrine, signaling Link’s arrival. She rushed up the hill to meet him, excited to show him the tricks she had learned.</p>
<p>Zelda had felt a barrier between the two disappear within the past day, as they had finally become friends rather than a superior and her knight. That, in combination with her better mood, made Zelda feel as if she were floating. </p>
<p>Link had been rustling through his backpack when Zelda reached the top of the hill. She tapped his shoulder and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“How was it? When can we go back?”</p>
<p>“Hold on,” Link fished an apple from his bag, taking a bite. “I’m hungry.”</p>
<p>She waited, listening to the sound of his chews as she looked back at the village. </p>
<p>“It’s empty. We could go after dinner if you wanted. After dinner, though.” He repeated the last sentence with emphasis, placing his hand on his stomach. “Can we go eat now?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and began the walk down the hill. </p>
<p>“Today was an exciting day for me, thank you for asking,” She started, opening the Sheikah Slate. “Purah and I spent all day looking at the Slate. I know how to use it much better now. I think I could definitely try fighting a monster soon.” Link shook his head. “Well, maybe not a real monster. Maybe we could try it with an Octorok. Or a Chuu Chuu. The point being, I am utterly fascinated by these runes. I can imagine them being of use outside of battle too, such as carrying heavy crates from one house to another. I really wanted to try the bombing feature, what’s it called again?”</p>
<p>“Remote bombs?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that. I thought about how it would be an efficient tool for fishing, a-”</p>
<p>“Fishing?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Wouldn’t it be productive to throw a bomb in the river and catch mass amounts of fish?”</p>
<p>Link laughed and shook his head. </p>
<p>The two joined Impa and Purah for dinner at Impa’s house. They were served fish and rice, which Link indulged himself in quickly.</p>
<p>“I am still in disbelief at your figure,” Impa told Purah between sips of tea.</p>
<p>“Get used to it,” Purah rolled her eyes. “I’ll always be the prettier sister and you know it. “</p>
<p>Zelda laughed, glancing over at Link to see his reaction. He remained composed, twirling his chopsticks in his bowl of rice. </p>
<p>“Speaking of appearances,” Impa said, taking no offense to her older (questionably) sister and turning to Zelda. “When did you cut your hair? Did something get stuck in it?”</p>
<p>Link looked down, seemingly more invested in the remaining grains of rice in his bowl.</p>
<p>“I cut it,” Zelda stated. “I just wanted it shorter.”</p>
<p>“I kind of liked it the old way,” Purah mumbled. Impa shot her a warning glance before turning back.</p>
<p>“You look nice,” Impa smiled.</p>
<p>“I agree,” Zelda said, running her fingers through her hair.</p>
<p>After dinner, Zelda and Link walked to their future house. They had constructed the house in the middle of town near the plum tree garden. It was bigger than Zelda anticipated, though she knew it would be a space for both her and Link. It was nearly finished, the Sheikah just needed to install a door and finish the interior furniture inside. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you are okay with living here?” Zelda asked. Link walked towards the house and placed his hand on the frame. </p>
<p>“It was lonely in Hateno,” He answered, walking around the house. She nodded. </p>
<p>“Purah told me that she was worried about the guardians,” Zelda followed him as he circled around. “She said they may still be active and dangerous.”</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“Perhaps we should meet with Robbie in Akkala. He focused more on the Guardians when they worked in the lab.” Zelda looked at Link, hoping he wouldn’t mind the idea of a day trip.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?” He asked. She stopped walking, looking at him with her eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“As in...tomorrow tomorrow?” She asked. <br/>He shrugged. She thought about it for a moment and nodded her head. </p>
<p>“Would we teleport again?” She asked. As much as Zelda hated those few seconds of that bitter cold yet unable-to-feel-her-body sensation, it was the best way to travel.  Link nodded. </p>
<p>“We will have to teleport to the Yiga Clan Hideout if you would still like to go.”</p>
<p>Zelda’s ear perked. She looked at him and then to the shrine. Without a word, he walked to the path and made his way towards the shine. She felt an adrenaline rush run through her and followed behind him, making sure the Sheikah Slate was tucked safely in her pocket. Just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>“What was that loud noise we heard the other day?” Zelda asked as the two walked back towards the entrance. The valley was a bit eerie at night, the wind howled against the rocks and chilled Zelda to her core. She worried of Stal-monsters appearing behind them, so she stayed close to Link, their elbows touching as the two walked. </p>
<p>“I believe it was a boulder thrown by the Yiga to scare us away,” Link and Zelda entered the dome, following the way they had been just the other day. “It shouldn’t happen again.”</p>
<p>They walked up the familiar stairs and into the empty room. It looked the same as it did last time - papers and weapons thrown around the room and the smell of wet stone that made Zelda a bit nauseous. The Guidance Stone stood before them, just the same as always. She re-entered the code and typed in the coordinates. </p>
<p>This time, Link did not look over her shoulder. He seemed on edge, circling the tables and structures around the darker oom with his Master Sword in hand. It glowed brightly, providing light for him to find any sneaking monsters. Zelda hoped with all of her heart he wouldn’t have to use his weapon.</p>
<p>The moments leading up to the Guidance Stone’s transfer made Zelda anxious. She rocked her heels back and forth and chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to feel the absence of the Guidance Stone, now knowing that it was in the safe hands of Purah in Kakariko. She wanted the moment to be perfect and she wanted to relish in her success for once, as this would be her first one since Ganon. She was excited to finally do something that felt right, felt good, fe-</p>
<p>The Guidance Stone warped away, flashing a light blue and disappearing before her. She put the Sheikah Slate back on her belt and looked at the now-blank wall in front of her.</p>
<p>That was anticlimactic, to say the least.</p>
<p>She looked over to Link, who didn’t even notice that the Guidance Stone was gone. He was rummaging through the Yiga’s notes, shoving some in his pockets. She sighed, turning back to the empty space. </p>
<p>Was that all?</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s gone.” Link said neutrally.</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’s it.” She said. </p>
<p>“You did a really good job.” </p>
<p>Zelda’s eyes watered. She kept her gaze planted to the ground, looking at anything but the man who was waiting for her to look back at him.  </p>
<p>Why was she expecting something more? What would have happened? Would she immediately feel secure in her own capabilities? Would she have remembered her potential and her skills? She knew that these possibilities seemed highly unlikely, yet she felt a bit hollow on the inside, feeling no emotion now that the task had been completed. Was this what she wanted to yell at Link about? </p>
<p>She turned to face him and moved past him, heading towards the exit from the room. She heard his footsteps following close behind her. </p>
<p>“Do you ever feel...feel like nothing you do is good enough?” Zelda asked bleakly. Her voice echoed between the stone walls.</p>
<p>“I think so...sometimes,” Link replied. He kicked a pebble across the room. They both listened to it bounce. It reminded Zelda how alone the two were; the Yiga had surely dissipated during Link’s second run. Not even a monster croaked. </p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“I try not to think of things like that,” Link answered, his voice getting softer. Though Zelda couldn’t see him, she could imagine his face falling. “But as much as I want to, or wanted to, I can’t protect everyone.”</p>
<p>They had made it outside of the Hideout and were greeted by the cold air of the Highlands. The night sky was clouded and the absence of the moon was a bit daunting. Zelda could barely see the path in front of her. She could make out Link’s figure, who walked a few feet behind her. In a way, she and Link were the same. In the end, they would always share the same fate and the passage of time had grown to be an enemy of theirs - a reminder that the world they once held together had broken in their fingers. She remembered the rush of horror she felt when Revali confirmed that the Calamity had emerged, the tear of her heart when she realized that her greatest friends had been trapped in their Divine Beasts, doomed to meet their fate in moments while she and Link hid in a forest. She too was unable to protect everyone, from Before and even now. </p>
<p>Retrieving a Guidance Stone was nothing compared to the failure she was. </p>
<p>Wordlessly, Zelda and Link stood on the travel medallion and traveled back to Kakariko. Link appeared to be as troubled as Zelda and she deeply regretted bringing up her own insecurities to Link, causing him to think of his. Both of them dragged their feet along the muddy path, letting the heavy rain drench them as they headed to their respective housing. </p>
<p>Zelda wanted to give Link her hand. She wanted to invite him to Paya’s room and have him sleep next to her. She wanted to listen to his steady breathing while he slept and for it to remind her that they both survived and they are still together, despite all of the odds against them. Even the most minuscule of tasks shouldn’t matter because it was them against the world and it would always be that way. </p>
<p>Instead, she bid good night to her knight and walked up to Impa’s house, each step heavier than the last. </p>
<p>_</p>
<p>Zelda had nearly forgotten about their trip to Akkala - she would’ve slept through it if Paya hadn’t entered the room extremely early. She tripped over Zelda’s mess of books on the floor, creating a loud ruckus that scared Zelda half to death.</p>
<p>“I am so so sorry, Princess,” Paya cried, immediately putting everything back where it belonged. She arranged the books on the rug and left them open, just the way Zelda left them. It made her feel even more guilty.</p>
<p>“I will clean this up today,” She replied, rising from the bed. “Do not apologize.”</p>
<p>As Paya scurried away, Zelda remembered that Link was most likely preparing for their trip. She threw the books and journals on the desk and made the bed for the first time. She’s sure Paya would appreciate the gesture, though she should have cleaned up after herself days ago.</p>
<p>When Zelda arrived back last night, there had been an array of clothing hung up in the corner. She was too exhausted and filled with dark thoughts to take much notice, but the next morning Zelda was able to take in the scene in front of her. She figured they belonged to her, as they ranged from normal Sheikah clothes to elegant blouses made with soft silk she had worn at the Castle that she couldn’t imagine Paya wanting or needing to wear. </p>
<p>The rise of a new sun paves the way for a better day. </p>
<p>Zelda remembers the way her mother would whisper this in her ear while tucking her into bed every night. Royalty was never easy for her; she hated having to spend all day training in minuscule tasks like mannerisms and hand movements for greeting. She hated being scolded by people assigned to help her. She hated being away from her mother.</p>
<p>Her favorite part of the day was when her mother would sway in her room at night, her beauty shining in the moonlight that spilled into the room. She would sit with Zelda, talking about her day, and listening to Zelda talk about hers while her mother brushed through her hair gently. </p>
<p>It made present-day Zelda want to cry. </p>
<p>Instead, she decided to take advantage of her new wardrobe to dress just how she used to. She picked out a long sleeve blouse with tiny wildflowers embroidered around the collar. She spent extra time brushing through her hair, braiding it just as she used to. She found red hair clips that belonged to Paya and put them in. She liked how different she looked compared to Before. She could tell her body had recovered a great deal compared to how she first looked arriving at Hateno, her waist had grown just a bit and her stomach protruded more than it did when she was at the Castle, but she thought she looked better this way. She was more in control of her body than ever before and she looked happier in her skin this way.</p>
<p>She heard someone coming up the stairs, the familiar clatter of silverware instinctively made her stomach growl, knowing her breakfast was ready. She turned to see Link standing at the top of the stairs, holding her breakfast in hand.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Link,” She greeted, taking the tray from his hands. He was silent for a moment, looking at her intently before straightening his posture.</p>
<p>“You look different.”</p>
<p>Zelda rolled her eyes and bit into her toast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sign of the times - harry styles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. not real enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The act of teleporting from Kakariko to Akkala was underwhelming. Zelda enjoyed road trips from one point of Hyrule to another. Zelda from Before liked this because she was able to get away from the Castle for a few days, but Zelda now just liked the idea of getting to walk outside and enjoy the scenery. It seemed that Link wasn’t comfortable teleporting two people at once before, but after their first trip to the Yiga Hideout and being forced to put the two-person teleportation experiment to a test, it seemed that it was the only option for travel now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t question Link’s methods, instead of following him around as he guided her to the Akkala Tech Lab. He had teleported them to the Shrine nearby that was adjacent to a stable. Link took a second to speak to the Stablemaster and offer some materials. Zelda couldn’t tell what they were discussing, as she was transfixed by the glowing blue lantern that stood in front of her. She had seen some in Hateno Village near Purah’s house but never took much notice until now. She made a note in her journal to speak to Purah or Robbie about them. If they’re blue fires, would they be hotter than an average fire? Could it perhaps be a different element besides gas, an artificially made one that didn’t require heat to burn? She knew this couldn’t be entirely accurate, but she needed to test her hypothesis. She extended her hand out towards the flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link appeared behind her, taking her hand away from the flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning on touching it,” Zelda scoffed. The flame, as expected, was warm against her palm. “It was for science, Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, turning towards the path in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akkala was beautiful. The hill to the lab was filled with bright orange and red trees and Zelda could hear the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet. She looked behind her to see a clear view of Death Mountain. She remembered the way it once looked when Calamity returned - orange and bubbly as if it would burst at any moment. It looked calmer, now conquered by Vah Rudania. As the two traveled around Hyrule together, she had begun to see how incredibly different it had grown up to be. She couldn’t recognize the Citadel any longer - the destruction left behind and lack of restoration had made it a ruin, no doubt run rampage by monsters. It made her sad, but it made her hopeful. Room for growth and new beginnings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie was outside of the Tech Lab poking at a pile of Guardians. He didn’t take notice of the two visitors that stood before him. Zelda didn’t want to interrupt him and held Link back from tapping his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman stepped outside holding a couple of books in her hands. She noticed Link immediately, flashing a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have visitors, Robbie,” The woman said. “Link brought a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie looked up from his work, taking a long look at Zelda. She shifted nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” Robbie stood up. “Are you going to tell me that this woman in front of me is none other than our Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I believe it,” He looked at both of them. “Got any proof for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-proof?” Zelda gasped. “I-What does that entail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie let out a dry laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it’s you. I’m glad to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least he didn’t undress you,” Link mumbled as they walked into the lab with Robbie. Did she hear that right? She turned to him to ask but she was immediately swept away by the scientist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you’re back - I hope you are recuperating, by the way - but do enlighten me, how is your body performing after those 100 years of fighting? I would love to take some notes on how things turned out.” Robbie pulled out an assortment of tools. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda felt slightly uncomfortable but recognized that both Purah and Robbie had technical minds even she couldn’t control. She remembered the three of them working through Ancient Technology analysis and listening to Purah and Robbie bicker away as Zelda tinked with equipment, pretending to be useful to them. She knew that their brilliance made up for their eccentric personalities and while she could easily become cross with them, they always knew what they were doing in order to produce coherent and thoughtful work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let Robbie measure her and take notes, wordlessly watching as the woman, whose name is Jerrin, assisted him with his tasks. She would occasionally look at Link, who sat by the window and watched the day pass by. Zelda wondered if he was voluntarily watching the clouds roll by or if he was keeping watch for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your body is certainly fragile now,” Robbie muttered. “Much different than before. Not a bad thing at all, but it makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Zelda asked. “Why does it make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spending one hundred years like that...” He removed his glasses, rubbing them in his coat. “That comes with a long road to recovery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting stronger,” She protested. “I am nourishing myself and include physical activities in my daily routine. Surely this ‘long road’ you speak of won’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at her with concerned eyes. Zelda began to get frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link recovered quickly.” She argued. The two glanced over at Link. His ears perked, but he kept his gaze at the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie didn’t say anything, instead pressing his finger to her wrist, finding a heartbeat. Zelda tried to remain calm and take deep breaths, but she could feel the frustration bubbling in her. Robbie didn’t have to answer for her to know that Link was different. Link recovered quickly from his slumber because he was in the Shrine of Ressurection. He was the one being treated by the Goddess until he was able to recover. She was the one who spent the past hundred years behind the castle doors facing Ganon. She was the one forced to face the merciless entity that destroyed everything she ever loved all by herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,“ Robbie called. Link looked up. “Could you run down to the Akkala stables and grab us some Akkala Buns? I’ve heard they have stamina-restoring properties and would love to try them out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link raised his eyebrows, but Robbie held his gaze on him. Zelda wondered why Link would be hesitant to accept the task. He shrugged and got up, leaving the two in the room alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link had the luxury of restoration,” Robbie said after Link shut the door. “When we placed him in the Shrine of Ressurection, Purah and I knew that once he woke up, he would recover quickly. He received the blessings of Sheikah technology and the Goddess’s protection. The same did not happen to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda closed her eyes tightly. Why was the Goddess at Link’s side and not hers? Surely he was not the one who held the blood of Hylia in his veins, yet She seemed to be at his beck and call even if he didn’t ask for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were left with nothing but your mental strength and the Goddess’s power,” Robbie continued. “I don’t know about you, but to me, that seems a bit lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, tears prickling in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no use in comparing your struggles to his. This is not to say Link had it easy, because you and I can both agree that Link has suffered tremendously in order to save you from Ganon, but you have endured a great deal while waiting for Link to wake up and will endure much more as you recuperate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not fair...” Zelda whispered. The one time the Goddess spoke to her was brief and after the Calamity had struck. The many years she had been searching for the voice had felt wasted by then. “I know that the Goddess has different paths for everyone, but it just...it isn’t fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Some could argue that,” Robbie shook his head. “But some could argue that the Goddess believes that your abilities don’t require much assistance. I, for one, know you are one of the most brilliant and resilient people I have met. When we would research together, I didn’t need to check in on you - you always knew what you were doing. I wish I could say the same of my assistants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, a small smile forming on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could have hired you full-time at the Laboratory. If you decide that the royalty thing is not for you, I would love to hire you here. Though you should know I will not able to compensate you in any form.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I did take back my crown I would make an effort to visit you as much as possible,” Zelda laughed. “There is much I want to work on with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Robbie walked over to a pile of Guardian materials, opening a textbook that stood beside it. “But while you are here, I am in need of your assistance. I cannot decipher this ancient Sheikah text for the life of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The water was frigid. Zelda’s ankles were becoming numb the longer she stood at the Goddess’s feet. She was shivering violently and her fingers were turning blue, but she knew she needed to do this. She needed Hylia more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The winter sun did little to protect her skin as the harsh wind made the hairs on her arms stand. She cursed her father for making her pray on such a cold snowy day. Hylia, couldn’t She spare Zelda and tell her what she needed to do so she could go home and take a warm bath?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned behind her. Link stood facing the entrance, giving Zelda her privacy. She was jealous of how warmly he was dressed. His Rito-winter clothing looked much more appealing than her thin prayer robes, which were soaked in cold water. Still, she persisted. She held her hands together and focused on any sort of sign that Hylia was with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness, I think we should go soon.” She heard Link call to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that?” She answered, not looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun is setting. It’s going to get colder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bit occupied. You are more than welcome to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to remain focused. She tried to shake her leg but could not feel the movement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A swish in the water caught her attention, pulling her from her prayers. Link had waded in the water and stood a few feet behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s freezing in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t a pool for pleasure,” Zelda snapped. “Prayer sessions aren’t for self-enjoyment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think the Goddess wants you to harm yourself like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. They both knew that nothing would come of this. At this point, it didn’t make sense for her to continuously travel to the same Springs and pray for the same things to happen. It had been five years and the Goddess had not given her what she needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the look on King Rhoam’s face when she would report back made her feel all the more hopeless. If this was the only way she could connect with Hylia, this was what she needed to do. Not just her father’s approval, but for all of Hyrule. As her father told her every single day...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyrule’s future rests in her hands only.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But at this point of the day, she was exhausted and nearly frozen. Link was right; surely the Goddess wouldn’t want Zelda’s lifeless body floating at Her spring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waded out of the Spring, wrapping herself in the blanket Link had packed for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robbie asked about you on my way out.” Link said. “He wants to know when you are coming back to the lab.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am attending to important duties this coming week,” She answered. “If he needs anything he can ask one of his assistants. Or if he needs more help, I can speak to the court about hiring more employees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s that,” Link said. “I think he just misses having you around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked out of the Spring. She could see the Royal Guards from afar, no doubt preparing to set up their tents for the night. She knew that soon enough she would be buried in warm blankets and given mugs of tea to restore her body temperature, yet this cold feeling in her chest would not go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately for him, my spiritual training comes first. He will have to wait,” She said, biting her lip. She knew Link could detect the pain in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Link thought for a moment. “What if there was a shrine near the Ancient Lab you could pray at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That hardly seems likely.” Zelda snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s worth checking out this week. I’ll let the guards know we will be taking a detour in our journey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she could no longer feel her fingers or her toes, she smiled. If her cheeks weren’t already red from the cold, they would be burning right about now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would appreciate that, Link.” She said.                                                                            </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_                         </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Akkala Buns were not even made of bread. The weirdly chewy texture made Zelda gag and spit hers out immediately. Robbie managed to swallow his, ready to test whether or not he felt more lively. Link offered to cook lunch, which Zelda graciously accepted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie suggested that returning the Guardians to their original state would be nearly impossible. He could rewire them if they were dormant, such as the ones surrounding the lab, but there didn’t seem to be many dormant Guardians outside of the tech lab. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there a way we can take the Guardian materials and reconstruct them?” Zelda asked. “Ganon seemed to have figured out that we would bring the Guardians back, which is how he managed to turn them against us. Perhaps we can construct a new form of defense using the materials derived from the Guardians.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Robbie said. “I will begin to brainstorm different ideas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet Grante would have some thoughts on the manner.” Jerrin, Robbie’s wife said as she placed mugs of tea beside them. “Perhaps the Princess could consult him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grante?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My son,” Robbie grumbled. Jerrin rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a bit upset that Grante doesn’t have plans to take over the lab.” Jerrin smiled. “But he does his own sort of research. He helped us create some Guardian Armor for Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to meet him,” Zelda replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you ever find him, let him know that his mother misses him,” Robbie muttered, returning to his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, the sun had long gone. Zelda had yawned three times before Link stood up and suggested they head back to Kakariko Village. She could tell he was getting antsy, as if she had a curfew they had to follow. She wrapped up her work and bid her goodbyes to the scientists before heading into the chilly night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem happier,” Link noted as the two walked down the hill. In her hands was a pile of notes Robbie had given to her to pass to Purah. She was excited to peek through them when she got home. Zelda felt a bit more lighthearted than she was earlier that day. Perhaps Robbie had actually talked some sense into her and boosted her self esteem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” She picked up a leaf from the ground and tucked it in her journal. She hoped it wouldn’t crumble between the pages. She liked how the bold color stood out even in the pale moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you look nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said I looked different,” She teased, remembering his comment from before. Her hair that she had carefully braided that morning was slightly loosened, waves peeking out of the hairclips, yet the compliment he had given her made her feel as if she were glowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look different and nice today. Why can’t you be both?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda could feel the warmth in her cheeks as she blushed. Before she could reply she felt him tug at her shoulder. She stopped breathing, anxious to meet his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she hadn’t been overthinking. Maybe he had been feeling the same every time they touched or looked at each other, she was not the only one who felt an unpleasant chill when they pulled away from one other.  Could her good mood have inclined him to make a move? She turned to face him, cocking her head to the side at his sudden touch. He was looking at her and she could see his hands turning to fists. She watched as his gaze slowly grew more and more distant - he moved his gaze to something behind her. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” Link said before running ahead. She watched him run past her, jumping over a rock and pulling his sword out. She then noticed a familiar shape in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link slashed the Guardian before it could wake up, igniting the red and black smoke she hated so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then realized it was truly all in her head - he was not looking at her, but looking at the Guardian all along.  If somehow she was mistaken, if there was a chance that he did indeed feel the same rush of emotions she felt, nothing to come out of it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truth that Zelda didn’t want to face - the real truth that she had hidden from herself in the deep crevices of her mind - was that they were both afraid. Too afraid to hold hands and mean it or to hold one another and let it be anything aside from comfort. She had her role to fulfill and he had his. Their destinies are tied, but their hearts couldn’t be. It just wouldn’t be right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>song is geyser by mitski<br/>thank you so much for your support! i read them out loud to my friends and smile so big :))<br/>my twitter is @cowboyacnh if anyone would like to follow! i can post updates on the fic if people are interested</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. gaps of sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next few days were filled with comfortable silence. Zelda tried to keep her distance from Link while she threw herself into work with Purah. She was grateful that the scientist had decided to stay in Kakariko a bit longer now that Zelda and Link were staying there. Their days were made of mugs of tea and splotches of ink spilling onto the hardwood floors of Impa’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda liked it when it rained in Kakariko. There were periods where the weather seemed to correspond with her mood, but she liked to hear the rain wash down the roofs and listen to the laughter of the children as they played in the puddles. Sometimes she would watch them as Purah rambled about something seemingly significant to her research.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see Link out and about throughout the day helping villagers carry things around. Sometimes she would see him talking to the children, other times he would sit for long periods by the Goddess Statue. She appreciated that he gave her the space she needed, only coming in to watch them a couple of times during the day and excusing himself when the scientists made a breakthrough on something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On this day, Zelda and Purah had composed a brilliant plan of using the eroded black stone from the areas surrounding Zora’s Domain to construct a new Sheikah Slate. It seems to be the most durable form of material for the task. Zelda wondered if Link retrieves some for them to begin experimentation. Perhaps it would be a good topic of discussion once she was able to stop avoiding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a particularly difficult mathematical equation, Zelda decided to call it a day and talk a walk around the village. She excused herself, telling Impa she would be back in time for supper and walked outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in a few days, the sun was peeking out from the overabundance of clouds. The weather was cooler than usual; a signal that the season was slowly starting to change. As much as she used to despise cooler weather, she was excited to feel the familiar chill she had not felt in so long. She spent the rest of the day roaming the village, saying hello to now recognizable faces and improving the mental map of Kakariko in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a tap on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” She turned to him. “Where did you come from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was gathering eggs for the general store,” He replied. Zelda saw some Cucco feathers stuck to his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the two stood in silence, Zelda could feel her heart beginning to beat fast. She tried to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>those feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring at his figure. Today, he wore a dark green tunic. As always, he looked stately despite the stray feathers on him. And as always, she looked...well...uncomely in her oversized sweater and loosely braided hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hated how volatile her feelings were about him. Some days she felt she would be able to spend hours talking to him. Some days she was too nervous to speak to him. Some days she would feel angry with him for no reason. Today, she couldn’t tell which of the three she wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she waited for him to fill the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impa told me to tell you that she wanted to have dinner with us,” He said after a moment of silence. “She wants to address some things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what she would have to say,” She replied pensively. For a second, she imagined that Impa would tell her that her “vacation” was over and that she needed to reclaim the crown. Link could see the worried expression in her eyes, as he quickly tried to console her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry,” He said. “I think she just wants to know how the trip to Akkala went.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” She bit her lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up to meet his eyes, who looked at her with concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” She replied swiftly, looking back down. “I just have a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words hung heavy between the two and it was clear that Zelda was not willing to share what troubled her. He nodded and reached his hand out and grabbed hers. She flinched at his touch but didn’t pull away. Zelda’s mind raced as he gave it a light squeeze and released it from his gentle grasp. Her cheeks burned and she wondered if even the guards at Impa’s house could spot the beet-red color of her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda felt at her limit. She was tired of dancing around her emotions and containing herself. She was also tired of being desperately and hopelessly in love with someone who was only required to look after her. She hated how this felt like the most important thing in her life when she had a population awaiting their ruler and an evil incarnate that inflicted emotional and physical damage to her. She looked up at him once more to look into his eyes, searching for a solution to her problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever it was, she couldn’t find it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what did you work on today?” Link asked. “You looked busy today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed a small sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today Impa and I recovered some old Sheikah programming, presumably for the Sheikah Slate. We were able to decipher how to unlock runes on a device using the Guidance Stone. This will prove useful once we begin the prototype of a second Sheikah Slate. Purah told me about the abundance of metals and ore at Zora’s Domain, so I believe that we should seek out resources from that area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zora’s Domain?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I cannot remember much about the landscape there, but I do remember how intricate and exquisite their architecture is. I hypothesize that this was made possible by the abundance of resources in the area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is very nice there. There used to be a lot of monsters, but I was able to clear up most of them. I bet there are lots of tourists now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two climbed up the steps of Impa’s house and were immediately greeted by Paya, who quickly commented on how cold it was outside, ushering them in. Food had been placed on the table, steam billowing off the bowls of soup. Zelda swore she heard Link’s stomach growl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening,” Impa greeted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Link’s previous words, Zelda felt anxious about the discussion to come. As much as she loved Impa and how patient and comforting she was, there was always a small pit in her stomach, no doubt the guilt of not planning her coronation. She hid her face in her bowl of soup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your house will be ready tonight,” Impa said. Zelda nearly spat out her soup. She had forgotten all about the new house. She supposed that it would be best to give Paya her old room back, as she was now sleeping on a futon next to Impa every night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thank you, Impa,” Zelda bowed and turned to Paya. “I will clean out your room tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need,” Paya replied. “I will gather your things for you, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, not wanting to bicker with Paya on the matter. She looked back down, stirring the transparent broth. Chunks of meat and green vegetables swirled around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness, are you doing alright?” Impa asked warmly. She felt the room’s eyes on her - even the walls seemed to burn holes into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m okay.” She didn’t know why she was stuttering or why she felt suddenly exasperated. She grabbed her glass of water and drank heavy sips. “But I...I think I have to start doing things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Impa asked, her expression unchanging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been doing anything. It’s been a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been working hard on your research. Purah inform me you’ve produced gr-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go to Zora’s Domain,” Zelda interrupted, her hands forming into fists underneath the table. She glanced at Link, who looked a bit bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I suppose you can,” Impa stumbled, thinking of the right words to say. “Why do you say this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to speak to the Zora king, right? Isn’t that what I need to do now? Should I go to the Gerudo first? Or do...Can... How does this work?” Her legs trembled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not need to do that just yet, your highness,” Impa spoke slowly, as if Zelda wouldn’t be able to understand. “You do not need to set high expectations for yourself right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Okay,” She mumbled. “But shouldn’t I at least tell Hyrule I have returned?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do agree that visiting other civilizations in Hyrule would be beneficial to you,” Impa added. “You have only seen two small villages, distanced from the higher populated areas. Perhaps it would be a good idea to see what the rest of Hyrule is like now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded. Zelda felt a bit calmer, once again knowing that Impa was not expecting anything immoderate from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Sidon of the Domain is affable, to say the least,” Impa chuckled and looked at Link, who nodded again. Zelda wondered what she meant by that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Paya escorted them to their new house. It smelled strongly of raw wood, but the smell comforted Zelda. Link and Zelda’s beds stood opposite from one another, each covered in the blankets that Zelda loved so much in Paya’s room. She could see a desk in the corner and a small bookshelf beside it, no doubt for her late-night research. She loved how minimally decorated it was, leaving room for her to add her own flair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful,” Zelda breathed. “I am so grateful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda almost regretted asking to travel to Zora’s Domain. A part of her wanted to stay here forever, soothed by the rain on her windows while she uncovered Sheikah secrets and constructed new Sheikah Slates - perhaps one day each civilization would get their hands on one. Then she could start planning a new form of Guardian that could be used just in case things went wrong. She wanted Paya to bring her mugs of tea and for Impa to give her advice when she needed it, for Purah to move her entire science lab and have Robbie join in on the fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But just like her, they all had their own lives that needed to continue. She looked at Link, who was already putting away his clothes and equipment. Would his life eventually move on from her too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we can teleport to Zora’s Domain as soon as you wake up,” He said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teleport? Why?” She asked, whipping her head around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you miss walking? Why must we always teleport everywhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her strangely. She took this opportunity to try to remember the persuasion skills she used from Before. She knew that she could eventually wear down Link, of course, that is one thing she thinks she is good at, but she needed to try her tried-and-true methods to get there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to see what Hyrule looks like now. I understand teleporting to the Yiga Hideout because it is extremely dangerous, but I don’t see the issue in walking to the Domain,” She continued, explaining her reasoning. “I could take breaks - I don’t mind if it will take longer, I think I can manage it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still dangerous,” He stood up. She tried to think of a rebuttal, anything to make him believe she can handle danger. “It’s slippery and there are monsters everywhere. You don’t even have the right equipment to walk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me earlier that you got rid of the monsters.” Zelda narrowed her eyebrows. She could feel him weakening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I got rid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>most.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need this,” Zelda changed her tone to one of desperation - she knew from Before that it was a tactic that Link always fell for. “I want to be able to do it. We can teleport a part of the way. I just want to try it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time we did this you almost got hurt,” Link vacillated, no doubt thinking about the Yiga Hideout incident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we know that we can teleport if things go wrong, right?” She said, gesturing to the Sheikah Slate on her hip. “I can carry the Slate around with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a deep sigh, tapping his fingers on his bed frame. She knew she would come out of this victorious, but she needed to come up with a compromise first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took out the Slate and looked at the map. She pointed at the Soh Kofi Shrine, which stood by the Inogo Bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we teleport here?” She drew closer to him, showing him the location on the map. “That way it will be less walking time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too far,” He muttered. She frustratedly snatched back the Slate, looking for another Shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why not the Veiled Falls shrine? That way we’re way closer to the Domain. It’ll take less than a day to get there, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He peered at the map, squinting his eyes. She took his silence as an indefinite yes now that he had no further arguments. She took the Slate away and slid it back in her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really hard to say no to,” He mumbled, looking into her eyes. A small smile formed on his face as the two looked at each other. Zelda’s chest felt warm. The moments where she could imagine that Link loved her back were what made the confusion worth it. She could pretend that if she wanted to, she could lean in and kiss him deeply, taking advantage of every second of alone time she had with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she laughed at him, moving away from him and taking a seat on her bed, mentally preparing for the struggle she was to face the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>francis forever - mitski</p>
<p>the slow burn is....speeding up....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. to bare this fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt herself enveloped once again - wrapped up like a present, carefully held down by a force unknown. Her eyes remained shut, unwilling to open and witness the scene developing before her. She just wanted to lie down, she wanted to be in her room at the castle, she wanted things to be normal. She hated seeing Ganon’s face every time she closed her eyes, she hated the red and black smoke that swallowed her into its mouth and plagued her dreams. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to be anywhere else. She wanted things to change.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re okay, Zelda.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She recognized the voice, but she knew it wasn’t real. She knew Ganon’s tricks.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise you’re okay, Zelda.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt warmth on her waist. She felt it slide into her hands, squeezing them tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She opened her eyes and there he laid. Beside her, his arms wrapped around her frail body, Link watched her as she came to her surroundings. There was no smoke. There was no Ganon. It was him - the only thing she ever wanted in the world - him, in his half-awake state, his hair out of its ponytail and on his shoulders, his raspy voice calling her name.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Say my name,” She felt herself say to him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda, Zelda,” He whispered against her hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was raining once again when Zelda rose from a deep slumber. Something about having her own house, not Link’s house or Paya’s house, but something she could claim as her own, made her smile to herself as she woke up. Something about the way her bed was by a window and how she was greeted with the gentle tapping of rain on the glass was comforting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s bed was empty when she sat up. The smell of wet wood filled the room and the silence of the village made her want to crawl back in and hide all day. She could hear the desk, now littered with her assorted notes and books, calling her name. She neglected the offer, instead getting dressed and ready for the trek to Zora’s Domain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she slipped on a long-sleeved blouse, she could see Link outside preparing materials. He was surprisingly organized as he carefully packed items in a knapsack. Zelda admired it about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though a big day was in front of her, Zelda’s mind was on other things. She thought about the way it felt when Link said her name and his arms around her so tightly. She had been imagining it so long that it felt real to her. She didn’t know how much longer she could hold it in, but she had no choice. If she ever acted on her feelings, he would feel trapped in a relationship with her. If he ever acted on his feelings (if any), he could lose his title, everything he had spent years working on. They would be better off with other people. Wouldn’t they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t they?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Zelda could hear him saying her name so clearly in her head, she felt that she would die if she didn’t hear it from him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle knock on the door awoke her from her thoughts. She had moved to her desk, staring at her figure in a mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” She called. The door creaked open and Paya stood with her breakfast in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Your Highness,” Paya said softly as she placed the tray on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paya,” Zelda turned to face her. “Why don’t you address me by my name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya blushed and quickly covered her cheeks with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I- Um...because you’re a Princess? I should address you as such?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, I am not a princess right now,” Zelda retorted. “But I do welcome you to call me by my first name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Z-z.Zel- Zelda?” Paya faltered, her hands remaining on her face. Zelda smiled. She missed the sound of her name, even if it was not coming from Link’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Paya. I deeply value your friendship,” Zelda bowed to Paya, who blushed harder and headed towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link seemed a bit irritable when the two walked to the Shrine. Zelda presumed that he was a bit stressed and felt a little bad for guilting him into traveling by foot. He probably was tired of walking everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link, can you slow down a bit?” Zelda asked, struggling to match his power-walking speed. He slowed down, but Zelda could barely tell he did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cado gave me some combat tips this morning, after breakfast,” Zelda continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said something about focusing on breathing from your chest and being sure to deeply exhale,” She caught up to him, gluing herself to his side as they walked up the hill. She tried to match his steps to meet his pace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a weapon, but ma-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not be giving you a weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to say that,” Zelda rolled her eyes. She stepped back and walked a bit slower. He stopped walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” He sighed. “I’m just a little nervous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” She cocked her head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she knew the answer, his inability to answer a simple question annoyed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay,” She said innocently. “I can handle myself just fine. Who was the one who was in the castle for a hundred years?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t joke about that,” He winced. She smiled and stepped on the travel platform. She took the Slate out and highlighted the Dagak Keek Shrine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Link wanted to do was spend the entire night running through the trail to Zora’s Domain. He wanted to go over the pathing, clear up any fallen rocks, take out any remaining monsters, ensuring no slippery trails would be in the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he almost did do so. Zelda had been asleep for an hour and he had been wide awake, staring at the ceiling until it blurred together and his eyes felt dry. He put on his stealth outfit and snuck outside, closing the door ever-so-gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was in his favor; the clouds had fully covered the moon and provided little light to the village. No one could see him leave his tiny house and walk up the path to the shrine. He would only be gone a few hours, hopefully, before the sun began to rise he could circle the trail. Zelda would never know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Impa said to him. He turned around to see her sitting outside her house. She held onto a cane made of dark wood appearing taller than ever from the top of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t answer but climbed the stairs, knowing Impa would want to speak with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If what I am assuming is correct, I understand your concern,” Impa continued. “However, I believe it is okay to let the Princess handle things on her own as well, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t protect her from everything,” She said. “There are things you cannot control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn’t understand, but nodded anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to bed,” She smiled at him. “You will understand soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link was slightly frustrated at Impa’s confusing statements. Perhaps something was happening that he didn’t know about, but the way Impa was calmly staring at him made him believe it couldn’t be something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious. He decided it would be best to listen to the older woman and walked back to the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there he stayed until morning, coming up with every possible scenario for what could happen in their journey. There was a Hinox not too far from Veiled Falls and he was not sure if he had gotten rid of it for good. There were Lizalfos with electric arrows at every corner, Octorocks hiding in the river, slippery and narrow pathing that Zelda could easily slip and hurt herself on - it felt like a duty not even Link could manage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Impa surely had faith. If not in him, in Zelda. She told him so, right? Nothing would go terribly wrong as long as the two remained close together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remained quiet as the two warped to the Dagak Keek Shrine. He knew Zelda was suspicious of his behavior but he couldn’t justify letting his guard down to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her.  If Link was by himself, he would just paraglide off of the waterfall and land at the Domain without issue. He made a note to talk to Zelda about investing in a paraglider. He tried to remain composed and straight-faced as he moved slowly towards the small pond on the other side of the Shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hinox was not there. Link let out a small sigh of relief before stepping into the shallow water, plucking a few Fleet Lotus flowers along the way. Zelda followed closely behind, her steps splashing water on his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The path they had settled on was not a straight-forward one. It would require a bit of jumping and climbing to get to the actual pathing that led to the Domain. This seemed to excite Zelda, as she ran ahead of Link and peered down below her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I jump?” She asked, moving into a jumping position. Link hurriedly grabbed her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He said, pulling her back up. “Wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He skidded down the steep rocks and landed a few feet below. She watched him expectantly, her green eyes filled with curiosity. He held out his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you can jump,” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Into...you...you want me to jump on you?” She asked nervously. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t knock me over,” He answered, a bit confused at her reaction. He waited patiently for her to position herself as she pushed off of the cliff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slid down the rock and crashed into his chest. She quickly jumped off and dusted her blouse off before he could check on her. He caught a glimpse of her nervous expression as she tucked her hair behind her ear. He wondered if she had even slid off a hill before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could ask, he heard the familiar noise of a Lizalfo croak. His hand was already pulling out a weapon as he sprinted ahead of Zelda, charging at a small camp of monsters. This would be a very, very, very long day for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two had made it past Ludo’s Crossing before another monster appeared. Zelda flinched as she heard a loud croaking noise behind a tree. Link dashed ahead once again, this time pulling out a bow and arrow. She watched as he aimed it directly at the Lizalfo’s eye, firing before it got a chance to notice him. She closed her eyes at the impact and kept them shut until the noise went away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Link returned, he walked straight ahead of her without a second look. The way he kept his distance bothered her. The overbearing silence bothered her. It felt familiar, but in a bad way. It felt eerily similar to their relationship from Before. She didn’t like it, even if it was only for a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t looked at me this entire day,” Zelda noted as the two began to walk away. “Are you upset with me about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just want to keep an eye out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can handle myself just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed deeply, dropping the conversation. Instead, she focused on Link’s hand as he walked ahead of her. She wished it would reach for hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was colder than Zelda expected. The freezing winds from Lanayru dropped the temperature significantly. As they hiked through the curving paths, she slightly regretted her insistence on their journey. She wished she wore a coat at the very least. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be many more monsters on their path as the small camps they passed were empty, nothing but leftover weapons and pot lids to occupy the empty fireplaces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zora’s Domain was much closer than Zelda originally thought. As they passed a small mountain she realized the main bridge into the city was visible.  It would be less than an hour before the two arrived. She could see the elaborate architecture from a distance, the giant fishtail that stuck out looked just as it did Before, the looping staircase and ice-colored pillars that seemingly fit in with the surrounding waterfalls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Link asked, also noticing the short distance between them and the bridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll introduce myself,” Zelda said. “Due to Zora’s long lifespan, I believe they would recognize my face anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope they are not angry with me regarding Mipha’s...passing,” Zelda wondered aloud. “I feel that they may believe I pushed her to...well...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Link affirmed. “They put that anger on me. When I first came I received a lot of stern looks and blunt comments. I think the animosity has passed now that the Divine Beast is okay now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Divine Beast!” Zelda exclaimed. “We must go see her. I wonder how she is fairing now? I can’t believe I forgot that we would be in close proximity to Ruta.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do that,” Link said. “Although it-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if we could revive her,” Zelda interrupted. “Or possibly find a new Champion. We could improve on its security to avoid another...incident...or find another use for it now it has returned to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sparkling blue gates of Zora’s Domain welcomed them as they drew closer. She was suddenly filled with excitement - it had been such a long time since she came here. She began to remember the people, the culture, the water, everything that made the territory so pristine and stunning. She wondered what little Sidon would be like or if King Dorephan would remember her. It made her feel a bit better about possibly reclaiming her crown in the future, knowing that the Zora would most likely be kind towards her given their relationship with the royal family of Hyrule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they stepped on the bridge, Zelda’s heart began to flutter. She felt more confident than before as if stepping on the platform unlocked something within her. She reached for Link’s hand, giving it a light squeeze before letting go and walking ahead, ignoring any reaction he may have had. Perhaps it was time to delve a little past her comfort zone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>only in my dreams - the marias </p>
<p>winter break means i get to write two chapters a day!! have a lot planned for this :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. honey and smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Link! My most cherished friend!” A booming voice shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked at Link to see him peering up to the second level of Zora’s Domain. She followed his gaze to see a poised and enthusiastic Sidon, who looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>different than he did when she last saw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say the least, Zelda’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as the overwhelmingly tall Zora hurried down the stairs and towards the two. She was almost frightened at his figure - she felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small </span>
  </em>
  <span>compared to the tiny little fish she once knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon didn’t seem to notice her as he made a beeline towards Link, grabbing his hands. Link smiled, craning his neck to meet Sidon’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since she has been back she has never seen someone so...jubilant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you! Why haven’t you visited in so long? Did you defeat the Calamity?” Sidon asked, shaking Link’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link answered with an enthusiastic nod, which sent Sidon to another level. Zelda truly did not remember Sidon being so animated when he was younger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link gestured towards Zelda, making Sidon look in her direction. His jaw dropped and he froze in place as he looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you...” He whispered. “You’re alive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, Zelda interpreted this as a tone of anger. Why would he want her to be alive, when she was partially responsible for his beloved sister’s death? For Hylia’s sake, they were standing in front of a statue of her! Surely Zelda had been a fool to come here. What was she thinking?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this,” Sidon began to smile, flashing his sharp teeth. “I am filled with so much joy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was confused. Sidon didn’t seem to notice, instead grabbing her hands and squeezing them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have such an amazing, talented, and gifted friend, your highness. Link has been a tremendous help to the Zora these past few months.” Sidon exclaimed. “AND he saved your life! I am relieved to see you. You don’t look a day older.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled politely at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to see my father! He will be so happy! Link, I can’t believe you did it!” Sidon pulled Zelda into the Domain and up the stairs. Link ran to catch up with them, listening as Sidon threw praises at him for defeating Ganon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs to the King seemed endless. Zelda began to get dizzy. Everything was happening so fast. She looked behind her to meet Link’s eyes, who looked back at her. She must have looked a little overwhelmed, as Link immediately reached out to pat her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the way Sidon addressed Link made Zelda feel a little strange. She couldn’t figure it out, but she decided not to think too much into it. Perhaps she just wasn’t used to the welcoming attitude the Zora had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King Dorphean looked the exact same as he did Before. Perhaps his royal blood caused him to age slower than the Zora, but Zelda was amazed she couldn’t spot a single wrinkle on his face. As they entered the room, King Dorphean’s eyes widened. Zelda bowed deeply before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you are here, Princess,” The king said to her. “It has been many years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it has,” Zelda stood up. “It is a pleasure to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings you to the Domain?” He asked. “Do you have plans to reclaim the throne?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Firstly, I wish to relearn Hyrule,” Zelda responded, using her most proper tone. “I have missed a great deal since the castle’s demise and would like to seek the opinions of the people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A wise decision, Your Highness,” King Dorphean smiled. Zelda felt a bit of relief knowing the King didn’t see her as a threat. “I agree that much has changed since the Calamity. I appreciate you not acting hastily to restore Hyrule on your own. Surely there are things each civilization can accomplish together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Zelda bowed her head again, taking a deep breath before speaking. “I would also like to formally apologize to you for Princess Mipha’s passing. She was a beautiful soul and we were very close. I know the loss must have been significant for the Zora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The King was silent for a long time. Sidon looked down to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am just glad Link was able to free her soul from the clutches of Ganon,” King Dorphean said, looking up to the Divine Beast. The view of Ruta was clear from the Domain, as if Mipha was watching over them. “We knew what would come of the situation and Mipha fulfilled her purpose as a Champion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, closing her eyes as she remembered her old friend. Though much of her memory was fogged, she could see her former friends as clear as day - particularly Mipha’s graceful smile and kindness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonetheless, I am sure Sidon would love to show you around the Domain and surrounding areas,” The King said. Zelda looked at Sidon, who nodded eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few exchanges of words, Zelda and Link were ushered away by Sidon and back outside. They were greeted by a few Zora who had peered in during Zelda’s conversation with the King. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alice blue structure of the city was breathtaking. Zelda felt like the floor beneath them was ice and the walls that held them were frozen sculptures. She touched the railing of the stairs, surprised at their cool temperature. She worried that if she stepped too hard everything would crack before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link did a great job helping Dento keep the Domain in great shape,” Sidon said, gesturing to the armor shop. “He has been supplying luminous stones to his apprentices so they can keep everything in pristine condition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you, Link.” Zelda smiled at the two. She began to notice that Sidon had plenty of compliments for Link, as every chance he got, he applauded him for something new. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He surely is great. You as well, Princess. I cannot imagine how daunting the task of containing Ganon must have been.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, unsure of how to respond to such a blunt statement. Luckily, he moved on to another topic, pointing to the statue of Mipha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you noticed this when you first arrived. Dento constructed this shortly after the Calamity. It surely is breathtaking,” Sidon said. Link and Zelda both nodded, taking a moment to look deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder what would’ve been,” Sidon wondered aloud. “Perhaps we would be preparing for a royal wedding right about now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s heart stopped as she looked at Sidon wide-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A- what?” She felt her stomach twist. She thought of all the possibilities that could happen at that moment - she could deny everything, she could come clean and admit her feelings in front of Sidon, or she can pretend she is in love with Sidon himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies, just thinking out loud, I suppose,” Sidon smiles warmly at Zelda. “I think Mipha and Link would’ve thrown a beautiful wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Zelda was officially lost. She looked to Link for an explanation, but he purposely averted his gaze. Was...was she hearing Sidon correctly? Was he alluding to a romance between Mipha and Link? She knew of Mipha’s crush on him - anyone could tell from her prolonged looks and shyness around the knight when he stood within a ten-foot radius of her, but she didn’t think it extended beyond an infatuation. Her mind raced as she tried to remember the two interacting, but her brain was filled with that black and red smoke she hated so much. It hurt her head. She rubbed her temples, trying to return to the present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Sidon,” A young woman called. Zelda turned to see a Zora standing with her children on either side of her. “Do you remember our arrangement to teach Keye and Tumbo how to swim up waterfalls?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Princess Mipha,” One of the kids chirped. Sidon looked at the family before returning his gaze to Zelda and Link.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My most esteemed guests, I am needed elsewhere for the time being. Link, I feel confident leaving the rest of the tour in your hands. I will return by night time. Will you be able to join us for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link turned to Zelda for confirmation before nodding. Sidon flashed a smile at the two before turning his attention to the children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This left Zelda to return to her thoughts. She wondered what information she was missing. She wondered if Link would tell her. She couldn’t figure out why she felt so embarrassed, but her red cheeks were especially noticeable today as the two stood awkwardly by Mipha’s statue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure who should speak up first. What if Mipha’s death was not something Link wished to discuss? What if they were truly dating and keeping it a secret from her? And why was she jealous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t take the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sidon is very friendly,” Zelda commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zora’s Domain is stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The people seem very lively.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have plans to marry Mipha, Link?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his gaze on the floor, shifting his feet anxiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” He replied. She raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be honest with me,” She said. “I didn’t know that...you...it was...you and Mipha were keeping each other company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see him visibly cringe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We... I don’t know,” Link looked up to Vah Ruta. The elephant watched over them. “I wasn’t aware of some of her feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were childhood friends,” He explained. “We spent a lot of time together, but she...she had plans for a proposal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If the floor was ice, Zelda would have melted it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How sweet,” Zelda managed to smile at him as she tried to sound as supportive as possible. She felt terribly awkward discussing this with him, knowing she held those same feelings that Mipha did too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered Mipha’s healing powers and how she would always be quick to heal Link during a battle. She remembered that Mipha bestowed her Grace onto Link after conquering Vah Ruta. She remembered how gentle she was to Link, how she always seemed to put others before herself, Link being no exception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She then remembered how she treated Link. How she would scold him any chance she got, how she always seemed to put him in danger. At this point, it didn’t even matter if Link felt the same - the love Mipha showed Link was kind and patient, nothing that Zelda could ever be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought of Sidon and how he treated Link as if he were royalty himself. How Sidon seemed to be the one bowing at Link’s feet, rather than the other way around. Sidon had given Link more compliments than Zelda ever had in her entire life. She now realized why she felt strange earlier and the realization stung like a slap in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, she and Link were the same. She couldn’t even call herself royalty and he wasn’t a knight. She was no better than him, and the people that were treated him with more respect than she ever did. Even if she was trying, and of course she was, she suddenly felt like it would never make up for the years of resentment and anger she showed to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she stood in front of him, being the sole survivor of the Champions, and she couldn’t even be happy for him and Mipha if they hypothetically got married. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it would’ve been a beautiful wedding,” Zelda tried again, ignoring the lump in her throat as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princes-” Link began to speak but she quickly cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to retrieve the stone for Purah. Would you like to accompany me?” She asked as she looked to the mountains surrounding the Domain, remembering the initial reason why she wanted to go to Zora’s Domain. “Where do you get the luminous stones?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link blinked at her before nodding slowly. She followed him as he walked towards the bridge, the silence between them finally one that comforted Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She zoned out on their walk, focusing on the way his long hair flounced as he took each step. She wished he would wear it down more often so she could comb her hands through it. She wondered if Mipha had touched it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Champions would often have dinner after long meetings with the King. Luckily, Hyrule Castle had plenty of food for the ravished heroes after long weeks of training. At this point, they had been to the castle so many times they had a private dining room. The six of them sat together many times throughout their time together, exchanging banter and laughter throughout the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was a significant gathering for no particular reason, however, the mood at the dinner table was more light-hearted than usual. Even Zelda was able to let out a few laughs in between bites of meat pies and fresh juice. She sat next to Urbosa and listened as she told a story about her and Link being surrounded by the Yiga Clan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My weapon had been taken out of my hands,” Urbosa recounted the story, gesturing to Link. “Link was to retrieve it immediately by doing a backflip over the Yiga member. Even I was astounded. The kid knows what he’s doing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link humbly looked down at his empty plate of food as the table erupted in murmurs of awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link was able to take down a talus faster than I could,” Daruk spoke up, ruffling Link’s hair. “He barely had a dent on him after the scuffle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are incredibly brave, Link,” Mipha piped up, smiling softly at him. “It’s no wonder the sword chose you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urbosa shot Zelda a look, presumably concerned about the conversation revolving around Link. As much as Zelda compared herself to Link and resented him for it, her feelings had begun to change as of recently. It was not even something she would be willing to tell Urbosa - she wanted to keep this to herself deep in her heart knowing that the truth should never  - would never come up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While she eyed him suspiciously, she could feel less and less of those angry feelings she had harbored for so long. She began to notice the little things, like the way he took the time to make his hair look the same every single day, the way his ears turned red when people complimented him, the way he would drum his fingers on the table when he was lost in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was willing to listen to the way people spoke so highly of Link’s accomplishments. It was nice to know that no matter what, she would be protected by his resilience and strength. However, it wasn’t the reason her heart seemed to skip a beat when they made eye contact. She loved the way he would hold onto her wrist when leading her somewhere and the way he would look at her for reassurance before he did something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because they didn’t love Link the same way Zelda did. They never would. They would never understand the bond that she held with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the darkness looming before them, Zelda finally began to feel a fragment of happiness. It glimmered when she was alone with Link. She kept it in her pocket, replaying everything that made her smile while she laid in bed at night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honey and smoke - case/lang/viers </p>
<p>my girlfriend is super obsessed w sidon so this is for her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. deep down we're the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The glittery array of utensils and copious amounts of food on the table could not convince Zelda to eat a meal. She settled for a bit of bread and cheese, originally set in front of her as an appetizer to the skewers of bass at the center of the table. The food looked exquisite - if Zelda wasn’t so scattered, she may have indulged herself in at least two heaping plates of pilaf and fish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link certainly didn’t hesitate to reach for seconds. Or thirds. The sound of his fork clattering against the glass plate made her flinch every time. She tried to listen to Sidon’s enthusiastic storytelling, but she realized she had not been paying attention when the table erupted in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, she wanted to be anywhere else. It wasn’t just the thought of Mipha and Link - though it still pulled at her chest a bit when she imagined the two of them - it was the reminder that she did not belong there. She didn’t remember a single thing about entertaining a crowd. She didn’t understand the political jokes, she didn’t understand the new trends amongst the youth, she didn’t even understand the Zora culture. She couldn’t remember what she was supposed to be doing or why she needed to be here in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was her idea, after all, dragging poor Link here with her to see what other places were like. It wasn’t to say she didn’t learn anything - in fact, she had spent much of the day speaking with the locals about their city and what they’re expecting after the fall of Ganon. She had plenty of notes to take with her and a giant stone in Link’s backpack intended for Purah to use. She was just tired. She could feel the heaviness underneath her eyes as she peered down into her plate, her head felt like it was slipping off of her neck as she leaned down to just shut her eyes for a l-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your highness! Sleeping already are you?” Sidon teased, sliding in the empty seat next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am terribly sorry, I-” Zelda began to speak, but Sidon raised his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to apologize,” He smiled warmly at her, his yellow eyes brightening. “I understand these sorts of events aren’t for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner party had begun to escalate around them as a band began to perform a lighthearted tune. The Zora were enthusiastic, quickly rising from their seats and spinning around the room. She could see Link in the corner of the room speaking with a few Zora guardsmen, the group keeping a watchful eye on the people in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it were a hundred years ago I think I would’ve loved this,” Zelda said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Things are bound to change as you age,” Sidon replied. “If it were a hundred years ago it would have been way past my bedtime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I remembered how to be a perfect party guest,” Zelda sighed. “I suppose that a skill that will take a long time to relearn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing a splendid job now,” He winked at her. “You’re keeping me entertained.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just as positive as your sister,” Zelda said. “I really admire that about the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sidon didn’t reply, but Zelda could read the glimmer in his eye as he smiled sadly at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Given the day we have spent together so far, I believe you are going to be a great ruler of Hyrule,” He asserted, perking up from his vulnerable moment. “I know the Zora will be pleased to work with you once again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Link again, watching him stand a bit awkwardly in the corner. His eyes met hers and a brief smile flashed onto his face. She smiled back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I greatly appreciate your support, Sidon,” Zelda returned to the conversation at hand and bowed her head. As the nerves began to ease off of her, she felt comfortable plucking a fish skewer from a plate, biting into the warm crispy bass. Perhaps she too would have a second helping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light refracted onto the translucent walls of the Domain in such a way that it burned Zelda’s closed eyelids. She sat up, alarmed at the way the light had pushed past the inn rooms and onto her with great intensity. The sun was half-risen in the sky, a signal that it was time for her to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began to dress for rigorous activity. That was the plan Link and Zelda had set in place the day before - the two would go attend to the Divine Beast Ruta and see what needed to be fixed and decide what should be done with the giant creature. Zelda was filled with ideas, as this was an activity she knew she would be able to handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was once again lost in her thoughts, not noticing that Link had just arrived at the inn with breakfast in hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle tap on her wrist awoke her from her daydreams. Link stood in front of her with a fruit pastry in his hand, her wrist in another. He was dressed in his Snowquill tunic and in regular pants, alerting Zelda that Vah Ruta’s destination could be a little chilly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link, I wasn’t aware you arrived,” Zelda said, taking the pastry from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could see that,” He answered as she bit into the soft treat. It was still warm, presumably fresh out of the stove. She wondered where it was from. “And you should wear a jacket.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded in agreeance, fetching a pillowy coat Impa had given her. She finished the pastry in a few bites, licking the crumbs off of her fingers as she buttoned the coat up. She looked up to the mountain and met Ruta’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even Zelda thought that the walk from Zora’s Domain to the Divine Beast would be too much work. It would require climbing the mountain, something she had never done before and would most likely never do in the future. She didn’t question when Link led them to the Shrine located in the heart of Zora’s Domain and willingly stepped on the travel platform with him. He raised an eyebrow at her compliance but didn’t mention it, instead taking the Sheikah Slate from her belt and transporting them to the location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, she immediately felt the difference in temperature. She held the coat tightly to her chest, ensuring each button was fastened. Her hair blew in the wind, exposing her face to the chill. She felt her ears turning pink, the tips feeling frozen over. She looked at Link, who seemed comfortable in the climate. She wished she packed a Rito tunic too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up and squinted her eyes against the sun. Vah Ruta stood gracefully in front of them, stoic as ever. It had been so long since she had been near Ruta. She always admired the relationship it shared with Mipha, who treated the Beast as a friend rather than a weapon. She could see Mipha perched at its head, looking out into the sky and petting Ruta lovingly as she commanded it forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda truly missed her friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Zelda cleared her throat. “Let’s go in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go in?” Link asked, giving Zelda a confused glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. How else will we be able to fix her?” Zelda asked. She pulled out the Sheikah Slate from her hip. “I wonder how we could get up to that platform. Perhaps we could use Revali’s Gale to launch you up, then you could hand me a rope of some sort...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that was the plan,” Link muttered sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not have the proper equipment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, now that we are on the same page, we should venture forth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly. She felt his fingers lightly digging into her skin with urgency. She turned to face him, surprised to see worried eyes looking back at her. She waited for him to elaborate, but he just stared at her, his grip remaining taut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tucked the Sheikah Slate back in her pocket, moving closer to him. She shifted her wrist and let his hand meet hers, closing her fingers around his, his sweaty palm against hers. His fingers were bitterly cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link?” She asked, though it felt as if she were speaking to the air itself. Link’s eyes were glazed over, his posture stiff as he peered into the distance. It was reminiscent of the look he gave when they were in Akkala and he spotted a Guardian activate behind Zelda. He seemed to be far removed from the present, a feeling Zelda knew too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blew hard, bits of gravel rumbling past their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a good idea to go in,” Link spoke softly, tightening his grip on her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t think you should.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...why?” She ran through all of the possibilities in her head. Surely Ganon was no longer there, as he had officially been banished months ago. It couldn’t be that unsafe in the Beast, as Mipha’s spirit had likely blessed Ruta before she left. Was he worried about Mipha?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to.” He spoke with desperation in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed that there was no need to fix Vah Ruta now. Perhaps it would be best to simply power the Divine Beasts off for good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link dropped her hand and sat on the ground. She contemplated staying put, but she felt like she was towering over him, so she sat alongside him. He put his hands on his face, lightly tugging the bangs that fell over his face. She could hear him breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly against the wool fabric. Wisps of hot air floated from his face, disappearing into the frigid air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda had never seen Link like this. For more than half of her life he remained a detached person to her, later an enduring presence that would brighten her day with an occasional smile. When he was stressed, she could tell by the way his eyebrows were permanently furrowed and when he would aggressively push his bangs out of his face. She would never have imagined him in this state, lying on the floor and trying desperately to remember how to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled his hands from his face, placing them on her lap. She met his red eyes and placed her hand on his cheek lightly. It felt like ice against her now-warmed palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was too powerful,” Link whispered, eyes planted to the ground between them. “And I just...I don’t know how well I can look after you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, signaling him to follow her lead. He sucked in the brisk air, repeating her actions as she exhaled. Wordlessly, Zelda repeated this for a few minutes, waiting patiently for Link to catch his breath. She used her other hand to tap his knuckles lightly, a trick she had learned during her anxiety-ridden life at the castle to recenter herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t tell him, but she knew the exact feeling. After all, she saw exactly what Ganon did to him and what they did to their friends. She knew what Ganon did to her. She knew the red smoke that filled her head. She could still see the frightening image of Ganon’s true form burned permanently in her mind. It was an awful and disgusting feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Link.” She whispered. The words hung in the air between them. He lifted his hand from her lap, placing it on her hand. He stroked it gently, but she could feel the way his fingers trembled against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fear in his eyes brought tears to hers. He was scared, just as she was. She wanted him to feel safe more than anything in the world. She would push aside everything she had for him, just to see his shoulders finally relax. She knew the weight of the boulder he carried on his back and wanted desperately to remove it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her hands away, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him to her. She nuzzled her head into his hair, feeling strands lift into the heavy wind and on her cheeks as she clung to him deeply. Link was taken aback by the sudden embrace, but let himself fall into her chest as his shoulders shook heavily with silent sobs. She held him tightly, waiting for the moment their heartbeats would slow and beat as one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the break!! i wanted to take some time during Christmas to cook and sleep :) but thank u for 4000 hits!!! wow. also i really loved writing this chapter and was so glad i was able to give link a chance to be vulnerable for once. i hope you all enjoyed it too</p>
<p>bad girls - blood orange</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. before the dawn meets the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun reached the top of the sky when Zelda decided it was time for the two of them to leave the Divine Beast. If she teleported back to Kakariko, she knew that they would be swarmed with the Sheikah, asking questions Zelda nor Link felt like they wanted to answer. If she went back to Zora’s Domain, they would be pulled into long diplomatic meetings and conversations of foreign affairs Zelda was not ready to deal with. She felt lost - she had the entire map of Hyrule within her grasp but she didn’t know where they would feel the most secure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She highlighted the Shrine in Hateno, but her finger rested above the Slate as she became anxious. Would the house be a suitable place for them? Had the house remained untouched since their departure? Would the townspeople ask questions? It was worth a shot - only Link would be able to determine a better place for them to rest, but she wished not to disturb him on the matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I should handle this, I should be able to handle this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zelda thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tapped Link’s shoulder, which rested against her chest. The two stood up slowly, taking time to carefully lift each leg off of the ground before they stood in front of each other. Zelda had never been so close to Link - she could feel his breath against her cheek as she selected the Shrine. The blue light stole them away from the mountain and Zelda caught one last glimpse of Vah Ruta, reciting a prayer in her mind before transforming into air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, she could feel the difference in temperature immediately. Though Hateno was still a bit chilly, the wind had subsided, instead replaced by a drizzle that speckled her arms. The strong smell of textile dye filled her nostrils and she had never realized how comforting the smell was to her until she looked over the quiet village. Life had resumed as normal without their presence - no one seemed to notice how the Shrine had brightened when the two arrived. She held Link’s hand and guided him towards his old home, stepping over each plank of the bridge they used to cross so often.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t question her decision to come here. He didn’t question the way she held onto him as if he was being pulled away by an unknown force. Instead, he stumbled behind her, letting her take the lead for the first time. She unlocked the door and opened it, greeted with warm air and the smell of Link’s herb soap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she let go of Link’s hand, he trudged up the stairs. She heard a familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the mattress as he crawled into the bed. She rummaged through the kitchen drawers, pulling out a few vegetables and a knife. She focused her energy on chopping a pepper until it had been diced so thinly it stuck to the knife. She rinsed a bowl of rice until the water ran clear, just as Link had done for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could still feel his head against her chest and his hair on her cheek. She wished they had embraced for a joyous reason, but that wasn’t Link. Before the Calamity, he had reserved any physical touch for extreme situations, like if he was pushing her away from an enemy or guiding her away from danger. She liked the way he loosened this policy overtime when he would grab her wrist or pat her shoulder like she was more than a figure of royalty. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>let her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hold him, without flinching or pushing her away. Such an action would’ve gotten Link dismissed from his position in the past. Something she wouldn’t dare do except in her dreams</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started a fire on the stove, waiting for the cast iron pot to become warm and placing a kettle of water beside it. Hunger pained her stomach as she eyed the spices above the stovetop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard rustling upstairs, presumably Link changing out of his warm clothes. Outside the downstairs window stood a large oak, its branches gently kissing the glass. The rain began to fall, creating a pleasant ambiance for Link to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda tried to relax, too. As she poured the vegetables into the pot she took deep breaths, trying to ease her mind of all of the scenarios running through her head. Would he let her touch him again?  The vegetables sizzled against the metal, slowly wilting in the heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You said you could handle this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t. She didn’t want to. She wanted to sneak upstairs, quietly pad to the bed and slip in it. She wanted to imagine herself laying next to him, her head in his neck and her arms wrapped around his. She didn’t even try, as she knew that her priorities shouldn’t lie in what she wanted, but what would make Link feel safe and secure. This was uncharted territory for the two of them - she didn’t know what Link wanted or expected and she didn’t know how to provide Link with what he needed. She tried to picture in her mind what Link would do for her, motivating her to cook a good meal for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She poured water into the pot, along with some spices. She tried to pick out the ones she had seen Link use when he cooked for her, but all of the autumnal colors looked the same to her. She hoped the warmth of the broth would be enough to soothe the two of them rather than the flavors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She prepared a black tea for him, one he had given to her when she first arrived at the house in Hateno. She chuckled at the ironic situation they were both in; it seemed that the two had switched places for the time being with her being the caretaker and Link being the anxiety-ridden one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory seemed so long ago, though it had just been several weeks between them. Zelda could see herself sitting at the dining table, tears pathetically streaming down her face and into the bowl of soup Link had prepared for her. That was the second time Link had seen her cry, the first being the day the Calamity struck. She wondered if Link cried that day too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she didn’t exactly see it, she suspected that Link cried when they were at the top of the mountain. She saw his red eyes and it was unlike anything she had ever seen from him, the image burned in her mind as a reminder that Link could be vulnerable just like her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She poured the soup into a bowl and set a cup of tea beside it, nervously stirring the soup until the placement of the vegetables looked just right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairs creaked with every step, echoing within the thin walls of the house. Link was asleep in the bed, lying on his stomach and his arms wrapped around the pillow. She set the tray down on the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the beds in Kakariko Village were filled with soft Cucco feathers that stuffed the pillows to the brim, it seemed Link slept more soundly with the flimsy pillow and mattress in this house. She felt slight guilt for dragging him to Kakariko, though he had assured her multiple times he was okay with living there. There would always be a sense of comfort within the walls of the Hateno home that even she could agree was there, as no one really knew much about the man the house belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” She whispered. He didn’t move. The light from outdoors spilled onto his hair, extenuating the blond strands she loved so much. She reached for him, placing her hand gently on his head. His forehead was clammy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stirred, opening his eyes in a half-lidden state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I made you a meal,” Zelda choked out, her nerves suddenly heightening. He glanced at the tray she set beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” He mumbled, closing his eyes once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain filled the silence between them, now tapping loudly on the windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up and smoothed her blouse, figuring she could let him rest and accomplish some work downstairs. She stepped on the first stair, the creaking of the old wood making her flinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” She heard Link call behind her. She froze, her left foot barely touching the stair below her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know,” Zelda answered. “Downstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda took a second to process this. Did he mean to stay in the house? Stay in the general vicinity of Hateno Village? Stay next to Link’s bed? She knew the answer was blatantly obvious to Link, but Zelda’s mind tended to overthink every single comment anyone has ever made to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked backward, slowly moving towards Link. His eyes remained closed, but he was now lying on his back. Pulling a random book out of his bookshelf, she made herself comfortable and opened the cover. The food steamed beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to eat your meal?” She asked, though it felt like she was not speaking to anyone but herself. Link was fast asleep again, his soft snores echoing throughout the quiet house. She moved herself a bit closer, preparing to gently wake him up again. Link’s face was pressed deeply into the pillow, his hands slipped underneath the sheets. His brows were slightly furrowed and his mouth hung open in the slightest, his lips pinker than they usually were. She could still see the red puffiness of his eyes, which made him look almost unrecognizable. She decided then that she wouldn’t disturb him. He could eat later when he woke up. Instead, she leaned closer to him, her breath touching his face. She pressed her lips gently to his cheek, his warm skin invoking feelings Zelda didn’t know were possible to feel. Her heart raced as she pulled away, smoothing her blouse and settling into the corner for a few hours of light reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda could imagine a confused Sidon back in Zora’s Domain. Perhaps they should go back and visit soon to formally apologize. The matter should not matter now, but Zelda’s anxieties got the best of her as she remained in the little corner of the upstairs room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had been sound asleep for hours. Night had fallen over the little house in Hateno and it continued to rain hard, the sound of the droplets traveling down the roof being the only sound Zelda had heard all day. She typically found silence to be chilling, but watching her knight rest made her forget about the demons that hid within the absence of noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had read through most of the book, a travel guide on Hyrule, and had gone to the General Store to purchase some groceries. She figured the vegetable stew would not be enough to satisfy the gluttonous Link, who could down six meat skewers with a dessert on the side in one meal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rain had drenched her outfit, so she slipped into her casual wear she had brought to Zora’s Domain. Her hair dripped water down her neck as she hurried to cook the meat. She sprinkled an array of seasonings on them, listening to the sizzle of the pan as they crisped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda felt rather awkward standing in Link’s house and using his equipment. The last time she was here, she was so nervous that she threw herself into her personal musings, scribbling plans that would never happen onto sheets of paper she shoved into her journal. She would listen to the trees sway and the river churn as Link brainstormed things for them to do. Things had changed so much since then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brought the tray back up to Link, the bowls of food now steaming once more. The soup had thickened up with a small plate of meat sitting beside it. She once again swirled the vegetables to her liking, praying to Hylia that Link would be okay with her meal choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” She called to him, placing the tray on the table. “Please eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is your hair wet?” He asked, his voice breathy from his sleep. She reached up to the short strands of hair self-consciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up and rubbed his temples. The silence between them seemed louder than ever and Zelda could feel the tension in the air as he stared at her, his eyes soft and cheeks red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to talk about it. She wanted to ask him why he freaked out like that and why he didn’t explain why. She wanted to know if he felt okay, but the pained look on his face led Zelda to believe he didn’t want to address it. Instead, she handed him the bowl of soup. He took it and brought it to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t cook,” Zelda managed to let out a smile. “I hope it is edible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the meat may be overcooked. I cut it into slices but it may have burnt a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer it that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also I didn’t know if the vegetables were still good. I didn’t see any discoloration or detect any textural differences but if it tastes off please let me know, we c-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed his hand on her thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He placed his hand on her thigh. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a shock radiate throughout her body - the tingly sensation up her spine made her flinch slightly. She stared at the hand in front of her and back at Link, who looked at her kindly with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was touching her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was panicking about it like a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she knew this was different. There was no way Link from Before would touch her like this, padding his thumb gently against the fabric of her pants. There was nothing sexual about the encounter, but Zelda could feel a different kind of tension between them, and it felt oddly natural to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled away, she felt the absence of his touch imprinted on her leg. She did nothing about the feeling, instead gazing upon him as he finished his meal. There was a shift in the air between them. She felt it and she knew Link did too. Maybe comfort was a two-sided street, with both of them on either side, longing for its embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no one ever loved -lykke li </p>
<p> </p>
<p>:-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. i will be the one you need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The footprints left soft shapes behind them as the two silently padded to their home in Kakariko. A single noise would awaken the entire village, or more likely, Paya, who was most definitely awake at this hour. They walked slowly, approaching the dimly lit house they had left behind for a few days during their excursion to Zora’s Domain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda knew that as soon as they stepped through the door, Link would let go of her hand and they would return to normal. He would take to his side of the house and she would take to hers. The night would separate the two, the morning bringing feelings of hesitation and longing once more. She wanted just a few moments between them, even if it was just a few steps, and she wanted it so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked as slowly as she could; she could feel Link dragging her amongst the dirt pathing, his hand holding hers tightly. She felt the warmth radiate to her arms and to her chest, her heart beating fast as if the two had walked from Hateno to Kakariko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two approached the door and Link reached for the doorknob. She lifted her hand, ready to press it against his to stop him, but it hung in the air awkwardly. She reminded herself that this was not a romance nor a fairytale. There was no place for this between them, regardless of what may have occurred at Hateno Village. She put her hand down before he could notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently pulled the knob, opening the door to the house. She stumbled in, peeling off her shoes and climbing into bed. She heard Link do the same before he disappeared behind a bamboo room divider, changing into casual clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid in her bed, arms pressed to her chest. She thought of Link’s hand on her leg, paired with a comforting gaze she had never seen before. A wordless encounter that told her so many things she desired to know, yet left behind questions she worried would never be answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better, Link?” She asked into the darkness, clinging onto the last bit of the day. She sat up, stretching her legs to the end of the bed. “I apologize you had such a rough day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the shuffling of the floorboards as he sunk into his own bed, followed by a deep sigh.  She felt her body tighten as she awaited an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be,” He said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room. She gripped the covers anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” His voice echoed in the house. “Thank you for taking care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded but quickly realized that he could not see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean a lot to me, Link,” She said into the dark room. Not being able to see him had been a blessing to her - a way to say the things she would be afraid to say to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean a lot to me as well,” He replied softly. She smiled against the blankets, pulling them closer to her and turning to her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let her exhaustion take over her, piloting a deep sleep she hoped wouldn’t turn into another nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> _</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stench of something burning filled her nose. She rose immediately and opened her eyes. She was on her bed in Kakariko, but the room was empty, just a solid colored box. Though the smell of ash and blood was in the air, now stronger than before, she couldn’t see where it was coming from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid back down, throwing the blanket over her. Perhaps she could go back to sleep and wake up to her reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only just a dream,” A voice said to her. She couldn’t recognize it. When she tried to replay it in her head, she couldn’t remember what it sounded like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mirror appeared in front of her, an ovular shape that reminded her of the one she had in the castle. She could see her figure and choked at her reflection. Her hair was long past her chest, braided and tied into a bow. She wore a long blue gown with gold accents, an exact replication of her dress at the castle. The fabric clung tightly to her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only just a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She removed the bow from her hair, untangling her hair from the plaited style, and laid down on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard whispers surround her as if they were hidden in the strands of hair. They sounded corrupt, telling her to destroy the kingdom, get rid of the Sheikah, hurt her friends, bring Ganon back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a dream,” She repeated after the voice, attempting to shut out the whispers. They coaxed her to go to sleep, to never wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a dream,” Link said. Her eyes sprung open to see him standing over her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zelda reached for his hand. It was freezing. “You’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whispers faded away, hiding underneath the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re getting closer,” Zelda said. A window appeared behind her. One lone tree stood outside, just like the one in the Hateno house. A bottomless bog pooled around its roots, weakening its stoic stance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her to him and she pressed her face against his chest. She tried to listen to a heartbeat, but she couldn’t find it. She grabbed his wrist and pressed her fingers against it, hoping for the familiar rhythm. There was no response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not real,” She looked up at him. His light blue eyes were dark like the night sky. “You’re not Link.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link let out a dry laugh. She felt the anxiety bubble in her throat as she pulled away, suddenly seeing the red smoke waft around the two. If he wasn’t Link, then Link was in danger. Where was he? What did they do to him? A recognizable feeling of terror rose from within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed her hand to his chest, pushing against him as she watched the mark of the Triforce illuminate on her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden energy spilled from her palm, spreading light across the room. The smoke gasped and sputtered before evaporating against the bright rays of her sealing power. She heard the demons slip beneath the floor into an endless void. The light was too bright to see the faux-Link but when she opened her eyes he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was back in the house in Kakariko, with Link sleeping peacefully in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped for air, reaching for any sort of semblance that she was back in reality.  She gripped the sheets tightly, pressing them to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sealing power...it had never appeared in her dreams before - every nightmare ending with despair, hidden beneath Ganon’s realm. Every nightmare ended with her succumbing to the red and black smoke, to watching Link’s figure disappear in the darkness. The magic within her palm had returned to her through a dream, a strange sensation filled her at the thought. What could it mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked over to Link, who remained asleep, one arm hanging off of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she closed her eyes she saw Link’s crumpled figure on the Zora mountain. She saw his pained expression as he melted to the ground, his hands on his face as he broke down in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she tried to shake the image out of her head, she thought of the way he slept all day, much like she did when she arrived at Hateno. How she waited for hours for a message she would never receive, only for him to place his hand on her leg for a bit of assurance he would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was worried. She was worried for her friend and for her love - she knew what it felt like to have the darkness creep in when she least expected it. It was a feeling that started at the pit of her stomach and spread to her chest, radiating her body with a chilled feeling she wouldn’t wish on anyone. She hated the idea of Link feeling this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to piece together her dream - remembering the moments that led up to the sealing power. She could still feel the warmth on her palm - it almost burned as she remembered the blinding light filling the air around her. She looked at it, trying to find an imaginary scar or any evidence that the power had returned to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The power had dwindled once Zelda’s feet touched the ground after those hundred years. She felt it by the way her chest felt lighter than ever, the way she could stretch out her palms and move her body again. She couldn’t hear the Master Sword speaking to her, telling her when Link was nearby or in need of support. It was a blessing - she knew that the silence of the sword meant that Hyrule was safe and Ganon would not return. That, she felt confident in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew the dream related to Link in some sort of way, but she could not figure out what it meant. This was not something that she could figure out on her own. She glanced out the window, looking out to the big house that fronted the village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew what she needed to do, the truth appearing in front of her in a ray of light, now within her reach. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>geyser - mitski</p><p>this will be a shorter chapter because i originally wrote this and the next chapter as one but my beta reader and i felt that it needed to be separate as 20 &amp; 21 both contain really significant things that should be the highlight of their own chapters.</p><p>i wont post a chapter until next year...see yall then.... (it's the 31st rn hehe)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. the way i can't be without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She needed to speak with Impa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quietly as she could, she slipped off the bed and onto the cool wooden floor. She hoped Impa wouldn’t comment on the swiftness of their journey, as she needed time to prepare an exaggerated statement that would show that she remained focused on her original mission. She was sure she made a few notes after speaking to some of the Zora at the dinner party, though she needed to write them down before presenting the information to the Sheikah...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya was outside of their house when Zelda stepped out. She blinked in surprise as Zelda closed the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Your Highness,” Paya bowed, a tinge of surprise in her voice. “When did you return?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Late last night,” Zelda responded, feeling a bit guilty for not alerting Paya, at the very least. “I apologize for not telling you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Paya said. “I’d imagine you two were terribly exhausted. Please take it easy today, let me know if you would like your meals delivered to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not fret, I will take care of our meals today,” Zelda smiled. “Is Impa home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya nodded and Zelda set off, smoothing her blouse nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house was empty, a bit unusual for Zelda as Impa was often surrounded by Sheikah during all times of the day. This was the ideal setting for Zelda, as she needed to be alone with the older woman - Impa was the only one she could trust regarding...matters of the heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa stood quietly in her usual position, focused on a book in front of her. She glanced up and raised her eyebrows at Zelda’s disheveled figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impa,” Zelda’s fists tightened. “I th- I am in love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa let out a hearty laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you return?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was dumbfounded at Impa’s calm response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was the trip?” She closed her book and set it aside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I-I..I enjoyed it very much. I learned a great deal,” Zelda answered, hoping Impa would drop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Well, I am glad that you were able to travel a bit. I look forward to hearing a report on this later on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation seemed to end there, leaving Zelda hanging off of Impa’s words. She could feel the creases in her face deepening as she held her gaze to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About the other issue,” Impa spoke after a long silence. “You’re in love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Impa’s tone was a bit taunting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you tell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa replied with a knowing smile, which made Zelda’s cheeks flush a deep scarlet. Impa did not need to know who Zelda was in love with - all of the evidence lied in the way she looked at Link, the way they clung together like magnets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, I’ve known you for a very, very long time. I know you to be a head-strong and courageous woman, one that seems to always know what she wants. Tell me, what do you want from this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were many things Zelda wanted. Impa was right - she always knew exactly what she wanted and what she could do to make it happen (besides accessing the sealing power, an exception Zelda did not wish to think about). She found herself, for the first time ever, afraid to get what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him, Impa,” Zelda felt tears brimming in her eyes. “I want him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him.” The two words echoed through Zelda’s brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I mustn’t. The entire world is depending on me. I have to contain myself,” Zelda felt a tear escape. She was not sure why she was crying. “I have to rebuild Hyrule. Just as I do, he has a role to fulfill, one I would not want to disrupt in any way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa was silent for a moment, allowing Zelda to finish her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can no longer do this,” She continued. “I can no longer act like there isn’t something between us that is anything but what we were supposed to be. I can’t be around him knowing that I am stopping both of us from doing what we were destined to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Destiny is a funny thing,” Impa chucked, looking out to the window. “It’s bound to change over time. Adapt. Grow. I would not say that a romance would deter you from such desires.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If something were to happen...” Zelda trailed off, shaking her head at the horrible thought. “It just wouldn’t be the best for Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you suppose would be best?” Impa asked, raising her voice slightly. “A despondent queen without a source of happiness or support?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda froze. She imagined Link’s rejection happening in about a hundred different ways. Each time, he would be amicable and friendly towards her, ensuring their friendship would not change or that he would remain her knight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as much as Zelda knew Link, she knew herself better. She would run, and she would run fast. She would push him away immediately, let him leave his position, and back home to Hateno by himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t considered the consequences of her actions. Pushing Link away would cause her to lose the strongest bond she had ever made with someone. She would return to the castle alone and heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday, Zelda felt she made her intentions loud and clear. She held him tightly, her fingers grasping onto the thin fabric of his clothing as she let him rest on her chest. She looked after him in the silence of a deserted village, awaiting his recovery with an open heart. She wanted to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Protect...him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a dream,” Zelda croaked out. “The sealing power emerged from within me when I realized Link was in danger, just as it did when it first came to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa looked up, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sealing power,” Zelda repeated, realization dawning on her. “I was uncertain about being a Queen, taking over responsibilities of the Castle. Hyrule waited for me to awaken my magic, but I wasn’t sure I wanted to help. If I could help. I wasn’t sure of anything. That’s why the power didn’t wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But when I saw him...when I saw him fall that day. I was so certain - more than ever before. I wanted to protect him. It happened at Fort Hateno and it happened again in my dream. This isn’t just a crush, Impa. It’s not just love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa nodded, finally understanding what Zelda was trying to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, I am afraid. I am nervous about what is to come if I act on my desires. What if he doesn’t feel the same?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you ask him?” Impa questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” She began to speak but lost her words. Her confidence faltered as she tried to think of the scenarios in her head. She tried to calculate the probability of unrequited love, the probability that Link felt the same. She thought of his hand on her thigh and his loving eyes casted on her as they ate dinner in the dark Hateno house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa had established that Link would not leave her side. Zelda knew better than to assume he would walk away from her - she had placed him in many uncomfortable situations, yet he always remained by her side, willing to defend her life with his own. As a friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to him, Zelda,” Impa said. Zelda knew immediately the importance of the task as Impa spoke her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so she did. She ran out of the house as fast as she could, dashing down the stairs and past the Sheikah guards. She ran past the Cuccos that frequented the pathway, past Paya, who had a look of confusion on her face. She took the long way to the house, her steps slowing down as she reached the entrance of their house. The door looked taller than it did before, the doorknob heavier as her hand made contact with it. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flung it open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link sat on his bed cleaning his shoes with a small brush. He must have woken after Zelda had left. He jumped as Zelda slammed the door shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” Zelda breathed, standing near the door as if she would bolt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes?” Link was confused, raising an eyebrow at her sudden arrival. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zelda answered instinctively before remembering why she had returned. “I mean, no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes filled with worry. He placed his shoes on the floor and leaned back on his bed, awaiting an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desire filled her chest. She admired the way he looked at her - the way his blue eyes seemed to find their way to her whenever she needed him, If this had been any other situation, Zelda would have found comfort in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to kiss you,” Zelda said, not realizing the words were escaping her lips. She awkwardly moved closer to his bed, standing over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There. She had said it. The hesitation stung on her tongue, but a sigh of relief escaped her. She paused for a moment, holding in her breath as she waited to see if Link would stop her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move, his eyes remaining on hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once in her life, she didn’t want to think about her actions. She didn’t want to come up with scenarios or jot down a pros and cons list. She wouldn’t let herself hesitate because she knew if she did, she would not be able to do this. She cupped her hands to his cheeks before leaning into him, pressing her lips to his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link had used the Stasis rune around her a couple of times. Zelda was always fascinated by the concept of time stopping for the enemy while Link moved quickly around it, slashing it with his sword. She wondered what it felt like to be that Bokoblin - what the absence of time would be like in its mind. When asking Purah about this, she scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. Zelda eventually came to the conclusion that the Bokoblin would not be able to detect the halt of time, instead of feeling the effects of the kinetic energy of the blows with great force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda could now finally understand what it was like. It was not as she expected, but a feeling she greatly enjoyed. Time stopped and the world disappeared as she held Link’s face against hers. Nothing mattered but the way their noses brushed together as she tilted her head to meet his. Nothing mattered but the way his hand moved to touch hers gently, his fingers tracing hers. She couldn’t think of anything but the way he felt to her - the feeling was indescribable and nothing she could ever replicate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to breathe but it seemed she forgot how. She pulled away slowly but kept her hands on his face, afraid he would disappear if she let go. He opened his eyes and Zelda tried to read them, but to no avail. A sudden shout from outside echoed into their home, making her flinch. She looked out the window and saw a few Sheikah conversing not far from their house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reality dawned on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She backed away from Link, horror seeping into her veins as she realized what she had done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What had she done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked backward, her hand feeling for the door as she shook her head violently. Link stood up, holding out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. I’m so sorry,” She sputtered, her hand making contact with the door handle. She sprinted out, slamming the door between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Zelda knew Link, Zelda knew herself better. She knew she would run. Though she had briefly convinced herself that she would be able to control her impulses, she now knew it was a lie. She was living a lie by telling herself that Link would drop everything for her affections. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And her feet moved quickly, running past the path she took to the house, up the hill, dashing into the abundance of trees where she could no longer be seen. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if ur here from twitter: hello!!! thank you for reading :)<br/>if ur not here from twitter: @cowboyacnh is my user<br/>if ur here: thank you so much for 5000 hits!!!!!!!!! i love you all. this zelink kiss is for all of you that have commented or given kudos or enjoyed this fic. im so glad we are finally here &lt;3</p>
<p>song is again, geyser by mitski. the chorus says "i will be the one you need/the way i cant be without you" which i felt matched the vibes of these last two chapters, hence the matching titles :)</p>
<p>also happy new year!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. the great protector (five reasons)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slight tw: might be a little graphic at the vah ruta scene bc link remembers ganon :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you really remember me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the way that Link could contemplate the answer for hours - a million explanations popped into his head, a thousand words he could have spoken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The affirmation was a promise, laced with intention and honesty. Link hoped Zelda could detect the way his voice dropped and he enunciated the two words slowly, each filled with the emotion he did not know how to display yet. While the gesture seemed insignificant, he felt the world towering beneath him as he gazed back at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence flowed through them like a river, a calming presence between them as he led their horses to the stables. This time, he tried to listen to the sounds of the hooves peddling through the muddy grounds, the trees wafting as they passed. The occasional glance at the war-ridden girl before him made him grip the reins of his horse tighter. He wanted to get her to rest as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if she would ever catch on to his physical cues. Silence was the way of life for him, the walls of his Hateno home grew familiar to his presence and his presence only. He hoped she wouldn’t be offended when he would reply with a nod or an occasional hum - but they seemed to fall into a comfortable pattern of conversation that he didn’t mind. Zelda did have a lot to say, he had a lot to respond to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was assigned to be her knight when the sun shone its brightest on the castle - the day was filled with festivities and doused in affirmations in his new position. A tiny lingering thought on his mind bugged him the entire day, making the niceties and appraisal seem dull in his mind. Zelda did not approve of the decision, nor wanted him around in the first place. As much as he tried to ignore it, he could feel her glare from across the room. He tried to understand - after all, there was a ticking time bomb only she could stop. He told himself that he would let her yell at him, pick fights with him, and ignore him, he would be okay with this, yes, because it was her life that he needed to protect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, it still stung when she would snap at him to leave her alone. Or when she didn’t say anything to him on his first day of duty, instead of shoving her belongings in his hands and walking six feet ahead of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day she finally smiled at him was a rainy one. He had risen earlier than usual to prepare the horses for their journey to a nearby shrine, sleep flooding his brain as his half-lidded eyes fed the horses and prepared the riding gear. He trudged up the stairs with a faint disregard for the day to come - he hadn’t slept much the night before and was not sure he would be able to take Zelda’s usual coarseness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that downcast morning, she stepped out of her room a different person. She thanked Link for retrieving the horses and gave him a warm smile before walking ahead of him with a bounce in her step. It sent the rain away, pushed the clouds aside, and the sun opened up its light for their journey ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze for a second, his eyes following her as she hummed a song. What had just happened? He hadn’t seen her smile in such a long time - let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile, </span>
  </em>
  <span>at that. A strange concept that nearly scared him and kept him on his toes all day as he followed her around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet that unfamiliar and new image of Zelda would forever be engraved in his mind. He would always remember the way she looked at him - at him! - that day; the tilt of her head and the tinge of pink in her cheeks that made him push a little further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two reasons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sleep the first few days she had returned to Hyrule. He was too scared of losing her again. He would stand idly by and listen to the rain patter on the window or the wind in the trees, occasionally glancing at her sleeping figure. When the two first traveled to Kakariko, he sat on the roof of the stables, eyes glued to the trees that stood in front of them. He would occasionally aim his bow at the branches, mistaking them for Moblins or Keeses. When Zelda spotted him and asked him about it, he quickly tried to think of a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my duty,” He told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not anymore, really,” Zelda had informed him. He gave her a look, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In theory, Zelda was right. It wasn’t his “duty” per se, as all of his “duties” vanished when Ganon was defeated. But it confused him when she would say this after everything that had happened to her. He didn’t know what the past one hundred years were like for her, and he would never, ever ask, but it certainly couldn’t have been pleasant. He could tell by how she mumbled in her sleep and awoke with sweat beading down her forehead that she was afraid; it was only natural for him to look after her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Zelda could very well protect herself. He returned the Sheikah Slate to her, which had capabilities that she had learned long before he did. He knew she could use a bow and arrow and had learned Sheikah defense strategies and could fight off a few Bokoblins here and there. He knew he was being a bit excessive when he would accompany her anywhere outside the village, glued to her side as if they were chained together. When she would question him about it, he would sheepishly make excuses, like it was too dangerous or too difficult, or her body hadn’t recovered entirely. They were very valid reasons, but both he and Zelda knew that she was a powerful being - regardless of the blood that flowed through her, she was headstrong and courageous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his best when he could get rid of the dangers lurking behind her. He felt his worst when he felt that he failed to save her during the Calamity. A part of him knew this was beyond what was expected of him as a knight. As a friend. But he wouldn’t address it. He couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three reasons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he glanced up to the Divine Beast at Zora’s Domain, he thought of everything left behind. He thought of Mipha, the generous girl he had known since his youth, and her companion, Ruta, whom she adored with all of her heart. He remembered the way Hyrule crumbled in just a few hours, his home collapsing in on itself as he ran from it. He thought of his last dying breaths in Zelda’s arms as she pleaded and cried for him to wake up. He looked back on his first waking moment in the Shrine of Resurrection, feeling lost and scared in the dark cave with a voice in his head he did not know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then he remembered Ganon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waterblight Ganon, to be specific. Vah Ruta was the first Divine Beast he entered, a task he was unprepared for. On his back, he had two broadswords, a soldier’s bow, and a small number of arrows, which felt adequate for the simple task of activating the Guidance Stones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he was not prepared for was the formation of a black and red being, the roar of the figure he could not identify, and the sharpness of the ice hitting his back as he tried to swim away. When he and Zelda reached the top of the mountain, he felt himself drowning all over again, with Waterblight Ganon keeping his head underwater as he screamed. He felt the familiar stinging of Ganon’s fingers on his body and his wounds felt as if they were opening up all over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he fell to his knees, he had entirely forgotten Zelda was there. He was transfixed on the haunting memories and had convinced himself he was on board the Beast again, Waterblight Ganon looming behind him. He could see Ganon’s blade in front of him, ready to send Link into the abyss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm hands. He felt warm hands on him, stirring him out of his nightmare. He had never noticed how comforting Zelda’s touch was, as he usually focused on her well-being instead of his own. He wanted to pull away - to act like this wasn’t happening and let Zelda do what she needed to do with Vah Ruta. But he was so cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was too powerful,” Link felt himself mumble. “And I just...I don’t know how well I can look after you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Present tense. If Link ever had to face Ganon again, he honestly didn’t know if he could do it. He felt silly thinking this, as he had defeated six different versions of the evil incarnate, but he was worn down. The Master Sword on his back was a powerful force and could very well seal the darkness away, but Link wasn’t sure he felt up to the task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t taken the time to consider how he felt about the role - he took it graciously when King Rhoam had assigned him the task. He vowed to seal the Darkness, took the sleeping sword in the forest, and held onto his promise until he saw the light spill from the sky and Zelda returned to him. He never questioned why he was chosen or why he had to be the one to face Ganon, by himself for that matter, why he woke up with a desire to finish the promise he had made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had never considered it, until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it hurt. His chest pounded and his head began to ache - the emotions held deep into his heart spilled as he began to cry for the first time in his life. Though Ganon was gone, the responsibility still felt overpowering, chaining him to a destiny he never asked for. For a brief moment, he came to the conclusion that this was a life he did not want to live, that he would rather walk amongst normal Hylians and live at a stable, care for the animals, and lead a quiet life far, far away from the castle. He wished none of this was real, that the great Divine Beast watching over them would disappear and he would wake up a normal man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link could finally grasp reality when she hugged him. Her chin rested on his head and her arms wrapped around him tightly. He felt himself breathe a little deeper, his chest felt a little lighter, and his heart felt a little fuller. He was willing to stay like this for hours, listening to the sound of them breathing in unison as the sky moved over them. The thoughts racing through his mind slowed as he let himself rest in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dismissed those feelings, instead focusing on a worse deliberation. Would he rather lead a simple life, one that wouldn’t cross paths with the woman standing in front of him, instead of letting someone help him shoulder the pain?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he reminded himself of Zelda - both too proud to admit their emotions, to accept help. To be loved. Yet he could breathe in the scent of her air as his head rested on her, and it calmed him down so wonderfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If that was not enough to wake Link, to further bring him to the truth, he finally realized it once she began to quietly step down the stairs of the Hateno home and he opened his eyes to an empty room. He called for her, without really thinking of it, he called for her to come back and stay with him. He never truly realized the implications of staying by her side after the defeat of Calamity Ganon until he </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her - she slowly walked back up the stairs and looked at him with kind and gentle eyes, alerting him that she had been the safety he had been looking for all along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four reasons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link could try to convince himself that one reason wouldn’t do it. Two reasons were a coincidence. Four reasons, however, brought him to the surface, breathing in the air around him as he finally began to face the truth he had pushed aside since the moment he met her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zelda. He liked the way she wasn’t afraid to yell at him, the way she would bury herself in her notes for hours, the way she could treat every single person they came across with a friendliness he didn’t know she had, the way her hair curled in the front into small ringlets, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, her hands danced when she talked-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way she kissed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, this was not an infatuation or a crush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips were even softer than he imagined, her hands warm against his cold skin. The surprise factor of the gesture made him forget to breathe, slight dizziness overtaking him as he leaned into the kiss, letting her take control as she curled her fingers against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was undoubtedly in love with her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the reality of the truth dawned on him, it escaped him just as quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait-” He began to say as Zelda backed away from him. He tried to reach for her arm but she quickly jumped away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He loved her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. I’m so sorry,” She reached for the door, opening it and running out before he could jump off of the bed. He had a million and one things to say to her, the opportunity to do so was shrinking away from him as Zelda started to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door slammed in his face as he tried to follow her. He paused, his hand still on the door handle. Link knew Zelda better than anyone else - which meant he knew she needed to be alone for a little bit. A small part of Link wanted to run after her and make sure she was okay, but he knew the repercussions would only make things worse between the two of them, as if what had just happened was not enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he leaned his head against the door and let out a shaky sigh, releasing the tension that had been building up since their trip to Vah Ruta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone!! sorry it has been a few days. i might need more time to work on the chapters because i am working 30 hours a week and i am a full time student also i am moving very soon. i am trying to do this for my own enjoyment and will no longer hold myself to the 2-3 day upload schedule. i will try to post once or twice a week at best, i hope you all understand. i will not leave you hanging though, i promise :)</p>
<p>also it was really hard to characterize link to the extent i do with zelda - i hope i wrote him well</p>
<p>pluto projector - rex orange county</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. who will dry your eyes when it falls apart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What had she done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda had run as far as she could, pushing past Sheikah that had been wandering about the town. She ran up the hill and past the Shrine, cursing herself for not bringing the Sheikah Slate. She wanted to be anywhere but Kakariko, where she could feel the entire village’s eyes on her as she ran as far as she could. Surely one of them would alert Impa, who would immediately suspect what had happened. The thought embarrassed Zelda greatly, which would most definitely keep her hidden in the forest for as long as she could bear. Even the flowers Zelda laid aside taunted her - the brightness of the petals reflecting what would’ve been - what could’ve been - if she didn’t run. The trees danced in joy in front of her as she sat, hidden behind an oak tree she and Link had once visited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered the day vividly. When Link had led her up the pathing after a particularly stressful couple of days and sat her down in front of the Great Fairy Fountain. How his fingers felt as they combed through her hair and how the sun warmed the two up on that chilly day. How Link would take care of her though she was safe within the borders of Kakariko - a telling sign of their deep friendship that she shouldn’t even disrupt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she do it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda had felt so confident in her decision - so secure in the fact that she could kiss Link and he would kiss her back. He did, after all, and she could still taste him on her bruised lips. The feelings of desire that had taken up her thoughts would’ve surely left Zelda in misery if she didn’t take any action, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then why did she regret it so much? Could she even classify this feeling as regret? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She liked the way it felt to kiss him - for just a moment, she forgot everything happening around them, stars beneath her eyelids as she held onto Link. If she could, she would kiss him again. To her, that didn’t seem much like regret; she would do anything to embrace him once more, with more time and more confidence between them. But at the same time, she couldn’t allow herself to - not when there were so many things on the line. She would ruin everything. She could ruin Link.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. Her head was starting to hurt. She wanted to lie down in her own bed, shut out from the world, but that would mean having to speak to Link. It was an unavoidable situation, yet she felt her chest sink at the thought of meeting his eyes once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then she heard footsteps rapidly approaching the forest and that sinking feeling worsened, knowing the inevitable would have to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?” A voice called. She immediately turned her head in surprise to meet Paya’s eyes. The young girl looked frantic as she adjusted herself and bowed to Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess,” She gasped for air. “I am afraid that there is some urgent news. You must meet with my grandmother immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda jolted up from her position, quickly brushing herself off and scrambling to meet Paya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Link okay?” She asked as the two scurried down the hill. She hated herself for asking. If something were to happen to Link, everyone knew he would be able to handle himself. If something did happen to Link, Paya would have made that clear from the beginning. Right? Would she? She began to feel dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link?” Paya asked, cocking her head to the side. “I believe he is alright. This is a matter regarding the Yiga Clan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda let out a breath but quickly became anxious again. She hoped Paya didn’t notice the dazed look on her face as they reached the bottom of the hill. As they drew near the house, Zelda kept her gaze on the floor, hoping to avoid any eye contact with the Sheikah or -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She most certainly hoped that Link would not be in attendance at this emergency meeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course he would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She recognized his shoes as she walked into the room. He had already arrived, along with multiple Sheikah guards surrounding Impa, all surrounding a table with a map of the Yiga Hideout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, where were you?” Impa’s voice was tense, much different than earlier today. “We had several people looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s cheeks burned as she kept her eyes to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize. I went to the forest and I- I must have lost track of time,” Zelda looked up to meet Impa’s eyes. “What is the issue regarding this meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa stared at her curiously before addressing the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears that we have come across an issue,” Impa stated. “As we knew before, the Yiga Clan stole a Guidance Stone. Unfortunately, Purah has sent a report stating that much of the information was extracted - specifically the information on Guardians. We have reason to believe this may be the next phase of their plan to halt the restoration of Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that possible?” A Sheikah guard asked. “Aren’t the malfunctioning Guardians only something Ganon can create?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandmother believes that they are using malice to recreate that energy for the Guardians,” Paya spoke up. “They used to be Sheikah, so we believe they have the intelligence to accomplish this task.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But is it actually possible?” Zelda repeated the question, now looking frantically at the people in the room. Link stared at his shoes. “What do Purah and Robbie suspect?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are doing everything in their power to prevent this,” Impa said. “I had Link travel and inform them earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long had she been away from the village?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Zelda bit her lip. “What can we do about this now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will send Link and a few Sheikah guards to the Yiga Clan Hideout to destroy the equipment and the people working on this plan,” Impa stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may,” Zelda cleared her throat. “If that is the plan we went with last time, don’t you suspect that they are expecting us to bombard them? Would this be the safest route for Link and the others?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa looked pensive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if the plan is successful and they are able to take over the laboratory, we know that there are even more Yiga in hiding. Even more Yiga willing to take on this project and even more Yiga that have the information they need to reactivate the Guardians,” Zelda paused, tapping her fingers on the table in thought. “I have discussed the possibilities of re-designing the Guardians with Robbie. Perhaps we should shift that to create an object that can de-activate the Guardians quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much time would that take?” Impa asked. “Guardians are highly dangerous inventions and can do vast amounts of damage very quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Link and the others can scare the Yiga enough to pause their project, then I believe we will have the time to begin this project,” Zelda said. “If we are able to distract them in some sort of way, they will stop their research and focus on whatever issue we present to them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the room as the group pondered. For a moment, Zelda felt silly in bringing her ideas to the table, for interrupting Impa and creating a complicated plan. But no, she needed to cast these doubts away. These decisions are up to her in the first place - a role that seemed far from her grasp, but right at her feet at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we did bombard them?” Link spoke up. “Rather than destroying the lab, we could storm in and take something of theirs that they value.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like their weapons?” A Sheikah guard asked. Zelda looked at Link, who didn’t return her gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Their bananas,” Link stated it like it was an obvious answer. It annoyed Zelda, but she couldn’t figure out why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They do cherish their bananas,” Impa chuckled. “Just as we did long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bananas? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Certainly, they couldn’t be significant enough to the Yiga to buy them time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bananas are stored on the second level,” Link said, pointing at the map. “Without the bananas, the Yiga will not be able to function. I know this for a fact.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose if you think that is the best course of action,” Zelda had a hint of frustration in her voice as she looked at Impa. “Then tomorrow they will go take the bananas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was first to exit the house, quickly hurrying her steps so she could dive into her bed and pretend to be asleep before Link got back. She knew his plan was smart - he had mentioned to her before how much the Yiga truly loved their bananas - but she felt discouraged that it was Link that figured out a weakness and not her. It didn’t help that she currently did not want to look at Link or be anywhere near him either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please wait,” He called to her from the bottom of the stairs. Zelda continued to walk, quickening her pace as she crossed the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Link’s footsteps catch up to her. He stood at the end of the bridge, blocking her from leaving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please wait,” He repeated. “I really think we need to talk about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we have more important things to worry about, Link,” Zelda retorted. It felt unfair to say it and she knew she was deeply, deeply wrong for speaking this way, but instead of owning up to it, she crossed her arms and looked at the river below them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The waters were calm, stirring gently with a light reflection of the moon above them. Link was silent for a moment, both hands gripping either side of the wooden railing that held the bridge. Zelda could hear his breathing quicken and his stance tighten as he tried to think of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you run away like that?” He asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked away tears, keeping her eyes set on the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for the confusion,” Zelda sniffed quietly, hoping he wouldn’t hear it. “I suggest we just forget about the situation and accomplish what we need to for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t run away from things like this,” He looked down to his feet. “You told me you wouldn’t push me away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda felt her heart crack open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you...you...at Vah Ruta...” He stumbled between his words. She looked up to see his cheeks tinted a light pink. “I’m confused. I don’t know what you are trying to tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am telling you to forget it, Link. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why is she saying this?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...” She sighed. “I think it would be best if we remained friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He stepped closer to her. “Why would that be best?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please trust what I am saying is fo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t trust you when you do not tell me what is going on,” Link looked at her hand for a moment before meeting her eyes. “I...I don’t think it would be best. I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you implying?” Zelda darted her eyes away from him. Her hands began to tremble. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I am trying to say. I...” He trailed off, leaving the two in silence for a few moments. Zelda held her breath and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mean it. And it’s not worth it. I promise you,” She began to cry, letting the tears flow as she stared at the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean it?” He scoffed. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not worth it, Link.” Zelda repeated. “Please forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you would tell me why.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t reply. He waited for a moment. Two moments. Three. Finally, he turned his heel and walked off. Zelda watched as he passed Impa’s house, up the hill, and to the Shrine. She watched as he disappeared into a swirl of blue and into the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for the first time, Zelda understood true regret.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>space song - beach house</p>
<p>thanks for your patience :) love y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. same way you showed me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link not only left Zelda behind, but most of his equipment as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was angry. Zelda couldn’t blame him for that, after all, she was angry at herself too. She was rude and unwilling to open up and let him in. She paced around the home for hours while the village slept, retracing her steps and how she was able to stand in front of him and tell him she just wanted to be friends. A lie that even he knew about - a bitter, dumb little lie that she couldn’t own up to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when he stormed off, he had used the Shrine to leave Kakariko Village and did not return to the house, leaving behind all of his swords and bows that he had carefully chosen for the trip to the Yiga Hideout. They taunted her. She could see her reflection glaring back at her from the bright silver of the broadswords, freshly sharpened and cleaned from the day before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Master Sword, however, was in his possession. Though Zelda worried, she was grateful that he carried it by his side at all times. He may have been impulsive about the ordeal, but he was at least smart about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he had left for the Hideout. She didn’t have to ponder over it for a second - when Link was stressed, he would go out of his way and defeat any and all enemies lurking nearby. She had seen it a dozen times but she had never acknowledged it to the extent she was doing now as she wept by his bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had fucked up. Wait, beyond that - Zelda was a complete fuck-up, unable to control her emotions or grasp reality the way she wanted to. She would think of good ideas and quickly dismiss them, citing a random assortment of excuses on why they would not carry out the way she anticipated. She felt lost in this endless circle of hers - the effects of the pattern growing more and more consequential as she tore through her mental warpath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she did need time. She acted impulsively and carelessly and needed to punish herself for it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is...completely wrong,” Impa shook her head. Zelda kneeled in front of her, hands on her face, as she explained her reasoning to the older woman. “You did not need to punish yourself or push him away like that. Did you even listen to what I said to you prior to this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Zelda sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I feel that you think too highly of me. Before you protest, and please lower your hands, Impa...I believe that I am not the person you think I am. I am clumsy. I am reckless. I am...frankly, Impa...I am a mess. I cannot say I am ready for a partnership or a love, much less with my own personal guard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess,” Impa shook her head once more. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are a mess. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are clumsy and reckless. Least you forget, I was your aide for many years. I know these things about you. This is why I believe that you are a powerful and resilient young woman and that you have the potential to lead Hyrule and...and to love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked out the window, as if Link would return from his journey. She wished he had at least stopped by the house and left with the other Sheikah members. She wished he had looked at her before warping away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wished if she could know if he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if that were the case, Impa,” Zelda smoothed her blouse. “Would he forgive me? I must have confused him greatly...I am not even sure if he shares the same feelings, but regardless, he must have been hurt by my actions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Link better than anyone else. He barely says a word to anyone around here, much less me,” Impa smiled. “Yet he has seemed much more expressive and... a bit softer since you two moved here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he did take care of the Ganon problem,” Zelda scoffed. “Everyone was much more relaxed after that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he was glad to see you back as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Zelda grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silence hung in the air. Zelda was making this conversation difficult with her negative attitude - she could tell Impa becoming slightly annoyed with this. Perhaps she needed some time to calm down, to come to her senses, and decide the best course of action in regards to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>More importantly, she needed to be productive while he was away, as her worry for him will only worsen as the day continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should start planning trips to the other civilizations in his absence,” She mumbled. “There is nothing else I can do. The trip to Zora’s Domain brought new knowledge and a new perspective, especially from that Sidon. I should plan a return or a trek to the Gerudo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would pause on your preliminary travel plans,” Impa said, darting her eyes to the window. “We don’t know what the Yiga is planning - it is best if you remain under the care of the Sheikah for the time being.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do here, Impa?” Zelda argued, her heart sinking of the thought of danger. “Sit around and wait for them to return?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded sourer than she intended. She sagged her shoulders and shuffled her feet nervously, hoping Impa wouldn’t be angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Impa cleared her throat. “Why don’t you have Paya help you with some research? She completed her duties earlier today and she would love the opportunity to assist you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the call of her name, Paya quickly shuffled down the stairs and bowed to Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am available to help you in whatever you need, Princess Zelda,” Paya said, smiling at Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could never get used to people calling her by her name - even next to the word “princess”. The thought cheered up Zelda slightly as she began to ponder what they should do for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had Impa assist her in creating a paraglider similar to what Link had - except possibly better, if that was possible. While she sketched a few designs, she sent Paya to gather wood in the forests. She figured that this would be a difficult project for two women who had never seen a paraglider other than Link’s, much less used one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both were too scared to test the first prototype out. Instead, Paya suggested tying a rock to it and throwing it off the hill. The prototype floated for a second before a heavy gust of wind made it spin aggressively and fall to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was glad she didn’t test it out herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were in the middle of the second model when the men returned. When the Shrine glistened, Zelda nearly dropped the wood she was carrying. Sure enough, Link stood in front of a group of Sheikah, holding the Master Sword in his hand tightly. She was too far to see if he was injured or upset, but she sensed a tension rising in the air as the group ran towards Impa’s house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya shot a look of concern to Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we follow them?” Paya asked her. Then men reached the bottom of the hill and passed the two. Link didn’t seem to notice them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Zelda muttered, an ache in her chest rising as she realized that Link was most definitely still upset with her. She stood up and brushed off her pants. She realized that the sky had darkened, the moon rising into the sky. As she pondered how she should approach the situation with Link, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you worried?” Paya asked “About the Yiga and everything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zelda sighed. “About a lot of things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope everything will work out,” Paya offered a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Paya,” Zelda looked at the pile of supplies they had accumulated. Hopefully, she wouldn’t get in trouble if she left it there for the next day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two approached the house, chatter echoing from the entrance. As they opened the door, Zelda impulsively scanned the room for Link - he was in the corner speaking to Impa, both wearing serious expressions. Zelda felt her chest bubble with anxiety as she walked closer to them. Not even Paya’s calming demeanor could soothe her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes fell upon him - his distant, tired expression standing over Impa as they discussed details of the trip. Zelda knew she should be there beside them, but her feet felt glued to the ground. The tension between them felt dark and taunting. She would best stay by the corner beside Paya until she was needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impa glanced at her curiously every once in a while but didn’t question it. She felt a bit immature about the ordeal, shyness was not a trait Zelda had in her. But the guilt and sadness that coasted through her head felt overbearing and slightly dizzying. When she saw Link turn towards her and slowly walk in her direction, she thought she was seeing stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go to see Purah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left no room for pleasantries, already shifting his body towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Li-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we need to see Robbie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to take his bluntness as a more serious gesture than an angry one. The Sheikah around them moved tensely, their eyes on the two as they exited the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stop moving, but slowed his pace before taking a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not looking so good. We weren’t able to make much progress. We need to have Robbie and Purah create some sort of...device of such to stop the Guardians all together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that possible?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link did not answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s mind raced. She had not realized the situation had been serious, nor considered the fact that it was progressing much faster than anticipated. What was happening? Had the Yiga already crafted Guardians and begun testing? Was the infiltration unsuccessful this time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Link could cast aside his discomfort for her after everything that had just happened, certainly something was very, very, very wrong. And that filled her with a familiar dread, one she felt a hundred years ago when the sun disappeared and red filled the sky before her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she closed her eyes and tried to think of a better outcome. When she felt the blue chill of the Shrine envelop her, she tried not to be bothered by it, instead planning how she should approach the situation with Purah and Robbie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s no good, is it?” Purah shook her head, turning to Symin. “Do you have that old journal - the one with the spilled tea on it, yes - that research could lead us to a good way to turn off the Guardians with a push of a button. What does Robbie think of all this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unsure,” Zelda responded. “We need to take you to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why can’t he come to me?” Purah rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I guess I don’t have the time to be complaining right now. Let us go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was jealous of Purah’s calm composure, but even she could see the slight creases of worry on her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think this is...well...achievable? Especially on such short notice?” Zelda asked her, fiddling nervously with her fingers. Purah narrowed her eyebrows and hesitated for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no choice,” Purah said solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt funny hearing such a serious statement from a young girl, but it made the situation all the more terrifying to Zelda. Purah's lighthearted demeanor, even at the most stressful of times, made Zelda feel safer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link was silent, waiting by the door with his eyes on the floor as Zelda and Purah read through Purah’s notes. While he seemed visibly worried, he didn’t seem to be in tune with the conversation. His eyes were just as distant as they were when he arrived at Kakariko, his mind seemingly in another place. Zelda wished she could chase it, to follow his thoughts and find out how she could fix things. She wished everything else would find itself at a standstill so she could just...just talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s see Robbie then,” Purah snapped the notebook shut, making both Link and Zelda flinch at the noise. The group of four stepped onto the travel portal and watched Link fumble with the Slate until he selected the Lab in Akkala.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! I really hate that feeling.” Purah said once they touched the ground. “How do you two always do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda let out a small chuckle in an attempt to sway the awkward energy between her and Link. Purah </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>know something was happening, as she hadn’t made a comment or joke about Link, which was her favorite thing to do. Having spent so much time with Purah, Zelda found assurance in the fact that Purah could read her emotions much better than anyone else at the castle - sometimes better than Impa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie, however, was not the same. At all. When he opened the door, he took a long look at the group, his fingers on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the sour moods?” He asked. “Even Link looks sad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be serious, Robbie!,” Purah rolled her eyes and stormed in with Symin. “We have a lot of work to do in very little time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link and Zelda still stood awkwardly by the doorframe, neither of them making a move to venture inside. His gaze still remained on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...um...is there any way I can assist you two? I can...I can help you sketch out something,” Zelda called to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Stay right there. We need silence.” Purah called back. Link stiffened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Zelda asked, stepping in the room anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess, you know we love you, we really do,” Robbie said, his eyes glued to a heavy Sheikah book. “Right now, I think this is something Purah and I can handle. I promise you I will let you know if we need something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda wasn’t as professionally trained as the two scientists that stood before her, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. What was her role if she could not assist in the only skill she had? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being set aside meant she would have to go back outside to see Link, who most definetly did not want to see her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she stood in the corner of the house, just in case Purah suddenly decided that she, in fact, need Zelda’s assistance, though she knew that just wouldn’t be the case. Not for a few hours, at the very least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard footsteps slowly approach from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should talk,” She said lowly, loud enough for Link to hear, but quiet enough that it didn’t echo the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Link replied dully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped past him and walked outside, greeted by a disappearing sun and a colorful sky. Zelda thought about the time the two watched the sunrise together at the stable, when their lives were based around uncertainty - about the future, about each other, about...everything. While much of that was still true today, she had finally come up with answers to questions that seemed impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it rested within Link. She knew it then, but she most definitely knew it now. She knew she loved him, more than anything in the world. She knew she was cruel, that life was not easy, and she certainly was not easy on him, but none of it should matter. Because when the golden sun lit his face with a soft orange hue and the sky reflected a deep purple sky onto his light blue eyes, Zelda could only see love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so so so so sorry i left for so long!! i have been so busy now that school has started again and i have a job and i am going through a lot rn!! but i really missed writing. i didn't run this through my beta, so please excuse the typos or anything that seems off. I also wrote this chapter in many pieces so it may not be the most cohesive one, but i wanted to get it out as soon as i could. the next chapter is halfway written, so hopefully it will be out in the next week. thank you so much for being patient and sorry for leaving you on another cliffhanger ahahahahah</p>
<p>pink + white  - frank ocean</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. feelings you provide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence filled the chilled air between them. Time seemed as if it was halted, even the trees looked as if they had stopped swaying against the breeze. It was clear that neither wished to speak first, though Zelda knew it should be her. Instead, they both held their gazes above them, watching the clouds gradually melt into the purple dusk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it should be Zelda to speak first - she had caused this mess. Yet every time she opened her mouth she felt her throat tighten and her mind empty. She lacked any courage she once had to speak to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the person she trusted most in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sorry. She was so very sorry. And she loved him with all of her heart. Yet neither of those facts seemed like adequate responses to the situation she put them in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she finally found some confidence in her, ready to let out a stream of consciousness without an end, Link spoke first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to dance around you any longer,” Link started. “Time has not always been in our favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda chuckled dryly at the remark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” She replied. “I know. But...I...I am really sorry. About everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything?” He asked, finally tilting his face up to meet hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes- I mean, not everything, but the..the things that weren’t...that weren’t nice,” She stumbled awkwardly, causing Link to raise an eyebrow. Why had composure escaped her? She took a moment to collect herself, to calm her shaking nerves. “I was really...really mean to you. I just didn’t want to tell you...I didn’t want to say what I was insecure about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was nervous. I was worried that I wouldn’t be good to you. That I would ruin your purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My purpose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dream about you a lot. I dream of Ganon, I dream of the malice taking you away from me. I dream of you trying to save me, but being swallowed up by the darkness. If...if I let that happen to you, I would never forgive myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to kiss you. Every single day. I wanted to be with you and sometimes I would get angry at you for it. It’s not fair to you. But when I did, I thought about what would happen if you let your guard down. If you stopped protecting me as a knight, but started as a...as a</span>
  <em>
    <span> lover</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What would that mean for you? You told me at the very beginning of our...new lives...that you wished to remain by my side and I do not wish to disrupt that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be by your side for reasons beyond knighthood,” Link quickly protested. “I am not a knight anymore. I don’t even know if I want to be one, but that...that doesn’t matter right now. I want to be by your side because I care about you and I want to be near you. I don’t think of myself as your personal guard anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are we?” Zelda choked out the words quietly. “Wouldn’t you assume that we have important roles to fulfill - that it would be best for us to focus on that rather than these feelings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Link shook his head. “Why would that be better? Are you saying that you can’t lead Hyrule if you had a boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that,” Zelda blushed at the word. “But...if I did have a...partner, and if it was... if it was you, wouldn’t that distract us from accomplishing our goals?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Link furrowed his eyebrows. “We spend every day together. We have done a lot for Hyrule. That wouldn’t change if...that happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But earlier today you were so upset with me, Link,” Zelda’s face softened. “You left. Without your equipment or preparing for anything. You could have seriously hurt yourself. What if something like that happens again? What if we fight and you...you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t happen,” Link interrupted. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that. I won’t do it again. I...I was really hurt. But it was wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Zelda sighed. “I really am. I wanted to protect you and protect us. I want what is best for us. I really do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you know what’s best for us,” Link cleared his throat, looking towards the sky in front of them. “For me. But...I think you are wrong about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never said that to me before,” Zelda followed his gaze, crossing her arms. “That I’m wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...” Link trailed off, sucking in his breath sharply. “This is important to me. You are important to me. My purpose is not my sword. It’s more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him and for the first time in a while, she finally saw him. She saw the way his feet were pivoted to her’s, the trembling of his hands, the light pink blush of his cheeks and ears, the deep gaze he kept on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link </span>
  <em>
    <span>undoubtedly</span>
  </em>
  <span> had feelings for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had stepped over every trace he left behind, dismissed every shred of evidence, denied the words he spoke. But he stood next to her and Goddess, he was nervous. He was shaking as he awaited her response, patient and lovingly despite the last couple of days, the anger she had made him feel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link...” she breathed. She wasn’t sure why she said his name, but she liked the way it felt this time, like something good would come from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward until they were moments apart. Heat rose from her chest as her cheeks flamed. She tried analyzing the situation, thinking of the scenarios, trying to convince herself to pull away. But she couldn’t remember why she should. She shouldn’t. She should let him take the lead, to guide her in this dance. She knew that this should not require a stream of thought, but a tender gaze and locked eyes instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link leaned into her slowly, cupping her cheeks and pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened slightly, but did not hesitate to look deeply into his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers trembled as the space between them slowly closed, nervous for what was to come. He hovered over her lips, pausing to see if she would pull away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link,” Zelda breathed, biting the inside of her cheek. She tried to tell herself to not be afraid, to let him lead. “Please don’t do this if you don’t mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it,” Link whispered into her lips, kissing her slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, moving his hands to the back of her neck to pull her closer. She followed suit, her hands tracing the veins on his arms, his wrists, his hands, to follow the way his fingers grasped at her hair. She pulled herself closer to him, as close as she could be, and hummed against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled away, she pulled him back to her. She wanted to stay in the dizzying state he left her in, with his languid kisses and soft touches. The longing she had felt for so long dissipated as she held onto him as tightly as she could. She reached up to his hair, gently running her fingers through the golden strands. He flinched at the touch, pulling away again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” Zelda was out of breath, panting slightly as the words rose from her throat. “I’m sorry I overthink everything and push you away, but I am absolutely certain that my heart belongs to you, my hands are yours to hold, my soul is yours to protect. These are things I must accept and desires I must not hide. I...I want you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hands and squeezed them with his own, a small smile growing on his face. He pressed her hand to his cheek a breathed deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...Me too.” He finally said, sheepishly fiddling with their fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too?” Zelda laughed softly against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I- I am bad at words,” Link was bright red. She could feel the warmth of his flushed cheeks as she softly padded his cheek. “I’ll work on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zelda didn’t care. She knew Link better than anyone else and loved him for who he was. It didn’t matter, as long as she could stand beside him like this. She wanted to be as close as she could to him for as long as she could. She didn’t want him to disappear, or for time to swallow them and separate them for another hundred years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” Zelda let go of him, smoothing her skirt and peering through the window of the lab. “Shall we go back inside and check on their progress?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link straightened his posture and nodded curtly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t want to - she wanted to kiss him again. But more than ever, she needed the little self-control she had within her to deal with the issues facing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She entered the lab with a giddiness she did not have when she left it. She knew that she shouldn’t be so gleeful - after all, just moments before she was terrified out of her mind that things would go awry - but now, the mission seemed just a bit more achievable. She felt determined, and most importantly, she felt safe now that she and Link were as one, and no tension filled the air between them. It was a refreshing feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Purah, Robbie,” Zelda greeted the two as she walked in with Link. “How are things going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been like fifteen minutes, Princess,” Purah said sarcastically. “You couldn’t stand hanging out with Link for that long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link stifled a laugh as Zelda rolled her eyes in return. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that,” She said with a coy smile. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we did it joe! zelink kiss zelink kiss zelink kiss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>provider - frank ocean</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. wherever you stray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On top of the Akkala hill, everything seemed relevantly normal. Death Mountain looked just as it did the last time she was at the lab. She could see the East Akkala stable operating normally, a few merchants walking up and down the trail. No one suspected anything bad could happen at any moment. It was almost as if nothing bad could happen again, as Calamity Ganon was sealed and the world finally was able to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda hated that she knew the truth. She wished she could remain just as oblivious as the rest of the world, though she was one of the only people that could solve the problem. Though, in this moment, she felt she was doing very little, only standing beside Link as they peered over Purah and Robbie’s shoulders as they tinkered at an invention of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was out of touch with the scientific language that the two scientists used. She thought about the possibility of taking on an apprenticeship after everything died down, delegating the reconstruction of Hyrule on the side. It bothered her slightly when Purah asked her to bring a tool that she thought she had heard of once but did not recognize its shape or what it was used for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you put the button on the side so you can leave room for us to put the chip in there? It would also make it easier for us to press on the button faster, wouldn’t it?” Robbie asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why would you suggest such a thing?” Purah muttered, picking up a small chip with forceps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Robbie is right,” Link acknowledged, darting his eyes to Zelda for approval. She nodded in return, looking back at Purah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, fine. Why is everyone crowding me right now?” Purah exasperated. “Shouldn’t you two be off doing...hero things or something? Or sleeping? It’s pretty late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked at Link, who shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That reminds me,” Robbie said, drumming his fingers on the table. “Princess, do you think you can get some metals from the Gerudo? We are running low on supply, I fear that this will be a disturbance while finishing the prototypes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Zelda nodded. Her mind drifting quickly to Impa’s stern voice the day before, alerting her of the dangers of traveling to the other civilizations right now. “Actually, I’m not sure. Impa told me I shouldn’t tr-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impa is a scaredy-cat,” Purah interrupted, eyes not leaving the table before them. “I mean, she does have a point. But the trip shouldn’t require much. You just need to go to the jeweler’s and ask for the material.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I have to go by myself?” Zelda asked sheepishly, afraid of breaking Impa’s trust. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go - rather the opposite, as she had plenty of fond memories wandering the town as a child, though now she could agree it was not safe for her to venture alone, as she had no memory of the layout of the town. She imagined herself getting lost, the desert heat affecting any semblance of memories she carried with her. It made her stomach churn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purah let out a sharp laugh, darting her eyes between Link and Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo-You haven’t told her? You haven’t bothered to mention to her what you have been up to, Hero?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you say it like that it sounds like I am doing something bad,” Link mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is bad. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>against the law</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Purah stated, shaking her head at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing, Link?” Zelda eyed Link suspiciously. He ignored her question, moving to face Impa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like they don’t know. Riju knows.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is Riju?” Zelda asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you let the Princess of the land be the judge here,” Purah rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riju, the Gerudo Chief, knows that...” Link’s ears turned pink. “You’re right, this is weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone please explain to me what Link is doing?” Zelda huffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link has been dressing as a woman to get into Gerudo Town,” Robbie answered plainly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why?” Zelda’s eyes widened. “How long have you been doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Link turned away from the group, looking out the window. “I can just go by myself. You can stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense. Princess, please assist Link. I think you need to see this for yourself,” Purah grinned as she began to push the two out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot believe this,” Zelda sighed. “Urbosa would have been extremely cross with you, Link.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she didn’t say anything when I saw her,” Link said. “I was wearing it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She- she saw you in the outfit?” Zelda cried, trying to hold in a fit of laughter. “That is...very amusing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we please not address it further?” Link looked pained, so Zelda decided to drop it, not before grinning widely at him as she grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his side. She selected the Shrine outside of Gerudo Town, pausing for a second to brace herself for the chilled feeling of teleportation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived, Zelda was not expecting the harsh cold winds to hit her so aggressively. She had figured the weather would be warm, as it is a desert, but quickly concluded that this was not the case during the night when the moon replaced the scorching sun. Though she wore a wool sweater, it was light and she could feel every little pocket of skin in contact with the freezing air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could ask, she felt Link tap on her shoulder, holding a green pullover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put this on,” Link said to her. The fabric was slightly itchy and a rather ugly color, but her fingers were trembling so hard she didn’t seem to mind. She breathed a sigh of relief as warmth flooded her body, now being able to appreciate the beauty of the silent desert that surrounded them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Link to thank him, but immediately lost that train of thought as he stood before her in his Gerudo wear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She covered her mouth, eyes sparkling as she took a long look at the outfit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, I won’t,” Zelda assured him, though the grin on her face spread wider the more she thought about it. “But you look really beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” He begged, though Zelda was able to catch a glimpse of a smile as they reached the main entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was late at night, the town was lively. She was in awe of the hundreds of women that stood around the town center, eating food and talking amongst one another while music played from a distance. The voices spoke an unfamiliar language, one she had heard Urbosa speak many times. When she was younger, she knew more of the language, making time out of her busy week to study alongside Urbosa. Now, the words seemed distant, full of syllables and inflections she could not remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there an event happening?” Zelda spoke loudly over the fits of laughter that rang near them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always like this,” Link replied, taking her wrist as he led her to the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Zelda remembered that technically, they were dating. It had only been mere hours, yet the events of the night had caused the status of their relationship to slip her mind. It could be because every moment with him felt natural, like there was always something between them, something stronger than comfort or security. Though as Link’s fingers wrapped around her wrist, she took a moment to ponder why he would still be grabbing her wrist, when he could now freely hold her hand instead. Was Link even the affectionate type? Surely that was something she should’ve noticed by now, as they have spent many years together, though she found herself blanking when thinking of times where he held onto her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what would happen if she loosened his grip and forced its way to her hand? Would he let go?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Young vai, I have not seen you in a while,” A voice called to them. Link dropped his grip and nodded politely at the woman towering over them. “Who is your friend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Zelda nervously bowed, quickly figuring out an answer to her question. “I work with a group of scientists and was sent to you for some metals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an abundance of that,” The Gerudo woman chuckled. “At no cost to both of you. This one helped save my business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How kind,” Zelda smiled at the two. Of course he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a few moments, the jeweler had a small box packaged for the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope scrap metals are okay,” The woman said, handing the box to Link. “I’d imagine they are excited to have a good beginning. May you use it for something important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded, taking the box and handing it to Zelda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sarqua,” Zelda said. The lady laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sarqso</span>
  <span>,” The lady corrected her. “Very close, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I apologize,” Zelda mumbled, reprimanding herself for forgetting a commonly used phrase. She didn’t want to be ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>close enough’,  </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted to be fluent again. Perhaps she could study the language before she returned to the town again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I see Riju, we should head out quickly before she spots us,” Link said to her as the two exited the shop. Zelda, ears still red from embarrassment, took a second to scan the town for the chief - whatever she may look like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what if I want to meet her?” Zelda asked, tugging on Link’s white balloon sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I thought you didn-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that you, my favorite Hylian Vai?” A high pitched voice shouted nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A towering and muscular woman approached the two, a golden claymore resting on her side. The woman had striking red hair, adorn in gold-plated Gerudo armor with intricate carvings. Not a necessarily traditional style of chief-wear, Zelda thought, but it certainly...left a strong message. Perhaps to balance out her shrill voice?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Zelda bowed to her, her knees reaching the floor. “I am so pleased to finally meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could introduce herself, Link gently tilted her head to her left, where she faced a much, much smaller Gerudo by the taller one’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Gerudo Chieftain Riju, descendant of Lady Urbosa. And this,” He gestured to the other woman. “Is Buliara, the Chief’s personal guard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda could not handle any more embarrassment at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Riju! Yes! Of course,” Zelda nervously got up from her position. “Hello. It is so nice to meet you, finally. My name is Zelda. Princess Zelda, of Hyrule.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riju cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just bow to Buliara? Thinking that she was the Chief?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda looked at Link in horror, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Riju threw her head back and let out a peal of laughter. It echoed through the clay walls that surrounded them. The Gerudo woman wandering around slowed their steps, peeking over at the group as Riju’s knees buckled and her fingers wiped tears out of her face. She really resembled Urbosa in so many ways. Her bright, fiery hair tied up to present her sharp facial features, the glint of excitement in her eyes, the way her confidence radiated from miles away. To Zelda, this meeting was bittersweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is hilarious, Princess,” Riju giggled. “I am shocked that this has not happened to us before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Zelda awkwardly laughed, trying to salvage any remains of her ego left within her. At least Riju had the same sense of humor that Urbosa once did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is very great to meet you, Princess Zelda. I have heard many, many great things about you. I am surprised to see you here, though, especially in the middle of the night. I suppose this was meant to be a more...secretive rendezvous?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how a certain princess of a hundred years ago would react to a certain hero dressing as a woman to enter a forbidden city,” Riju teasingly pressed her fingers to her chin, looking thoughtfully at Link. “Perhaps the culture is a bit different now in Hyrule. Regardless, I would love to schedule a more formal trip in the future with the princess to discuss further relations between the Gerudo and the Hylians.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets. Zelda ignored him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I- we would be more than happy to visit on a more official notice,” Zelda bowed again. “I must ask while I have you, have the Yiga Clan caused any trouble for you as of late?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To no end,” Buliara spoke up this time, her gaze lowering. “A couple of guards have reported seeing strange machines walking near the Bazaar, terrorizing tourists and Gerudo alike. Would you have any information regarding this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the Gerudo wouldn’t know much about the Guardians - they tend to surround Central Hyrule, never reaching further terrains, at least not that Zelda knew of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Link spoke this time, darting his eyes at the desert behind him. “It is being taken care of. I wouldn’t send any guards over there; it could be very dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you insinuating? That the Gerudo cannot handle a few ancient robots? That we aren’t as strong as you?” Builara glared, pressing her sword tightly to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, I am sure that is not what Link was saying,” Riju spoke up, gently touching Buliara’s shoulder. “I would agree that we stay away until further notice, as we do not know what we are up against.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The commotion of the conversation worried Zelda, she tried to think of a recovery, something to make Buliara feel better - but instead, she let out a deep yawn, her shoulders dropping as she rubbed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, it is so late for a Hylian, you must be exhausted,” Riju’s eyebrows creased in concern. “Why are you still here? Please, go rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Sheikah are waiting for us to return back to Kakariko,” Link mumbled to Zelda. “We should return soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda bid her good-byes to Riju and the Gerudo and trudged her feet out of the city. Exhaustion had caught up to her, her eyes struggling to stay open and her body slowly shutting down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we give the materials to Robbie and Purah before we go to Kakariko?” Zelda asked as they stepped onto the Shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do it. Let’s get you home first,” Link said, not looking up from the Sheikah Slate. Before Zelda could process it, she felt herself lifted off the ground, dissipating into blue light once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to come back here?” Zelda asked once they reached the ground. The quiet village was surely a sight for sore eyes after the day they just had. She could see their house beckoning her to enter, to crawl into her bed and rest for just a few hours...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” He answered, following her gaze. “But I will see you in the morning regardless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” She grabbed his arm, turning back to meet his eyes. “Why can’t you just come back here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for her hand, his thumb stroking the smooth skin. For a moment, Zelda thought she had convinced him to follow her, to stay within the same place for just a few hours, to finally spend some time together within the chaos that surrounded them, to be in the eye of the storm, together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he lifted her hand and kissed it gingerly, letting it go and stepping back onto the platform. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” He smiled softly. “Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night,” She sighed. Reality tasted bitter on her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Link and Zelda were together at last. But as long as the sun rose and fell, the seasons came, and they were Link and Zelda, evil was sure to lurk within Hyrule’s corners. They couldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>together, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as she wanted them to be. Regardless, she could feel his lips pressed to her palm still as she walked down the hill and past the Sheikah guards, who waited for her return all night. She could still see his smile and the crack in his voice when he bid her good night as she shed her day clothes and stepped into her nightclothes and slid into her bed alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough for her to feel okay with their situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
<p>willow - taylor swift</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. with ashes and fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for waiting so patiently!</p><p>gimme love - joji </p><p>i hope we get to 10k views soon  .... eyes emoji</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the rising sun tore Zelda away from her sleep, she opened her eyes to an empty house. Link had yet to return to Kakariko and Zelda truly had no idea where he was. The night before, she watched him swirl into a sea of blue before her, not before he had promised her he would return by morning. Yet the sun beamed into the room, spreading its warmth into the dark wood that enclosed her. A slight pang of worry hit her chest, but her face felt too heavy to think about it much longer. Link knew how to take care of himself, after all. She closed her eyes again, letting the warmth of her bed and the sun carry her back to a peaceful slumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She awoke once more a bit later when she heard footsteps pad into the house. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to rise just yet, but remained aware of her surroundings She thought about opening them, as it could very well be an intruder, especially now that they were in the height of a battle between Hyrule and the Yiga. Yet, the footsteps were gentle, too gentle, as if not to wake her, which told her exactly who they belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rustling was slow and quiet. Zelda could hear Link place his belt on his bedside table lightly and how he shed his clothes from the night before, piece by piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to wake up yet?” Zelda murmured. She heard Link pause in his movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” He replied lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, she opened her eyes to take a glance at Link. The sounds of the village told her it was around mid-morning, meaning Link did, in fact, return when he said he would. A small part of her wished he could’ve returned before the sun broke through the horizon - it would’ve been comforting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to Akkala to drop off the metals, then I went to Hateno to get some items from home,” He placed some items on an empty bookshelf, organizing them carefully onto its shelves. “I also spoke to the Sheikah when I came back to make plans for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” She was awake now, her body rising from its exhausted state. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, watching him put away his weapons. “Then what are we doing today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to her and smiled playfully. She liked the way his smile always shined the brightest in the room. Thankfully, in this moment, she could have it all to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to experiment with some Guardians today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, she quickly jumped out of bed, excitedly rushing to her wardrobe to dress for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s fingers were cold as he placed a diamond circlet on Zelda’s head. When they brushed at her hairline, goosebumps rose from her as she watched him adjust the headwear. Zelda was a little surprised to feel her fingers trembling at this encounter - she was surprised that she began to feel dizzy when she thought about how close they were - how they haven’t any romantic interactions since they kissed the day before. He moved his hands from her hair to her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin. By the way he was looking at her, Zelda fully expected Link to lean in and kiss her again. As she prepared herself for the moment, she heard the sharp noise of metal clatter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Purah and Robbie were paying the least attention to the two, she remembered that she and Link were not alone. They were in the lab, surrounded by strange-looking equipment and even stranger scientists, who argued about the consequences of a miscalculation. They looked so busy, Zelda really didn’t think they would notice if Link kissed her for just a moment...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link brought his hand to Zelda’s and squeezed it tightly before walking back to Purah and Robbie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a deep sigh, clasping her hands together to stop the trembling of her fingers and the lightheadedness of being in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we are ready for you two to take this out,” Purah said, handing Link a small box. “Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT shake this box. Don’t even move it. Actually, I don’t trust you. Have the Princess do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda stepped up to the table, taking the box in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t trust you either. I’m going to hold it,” Purah took the box back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night, Link was able to locate a Guardian nearby here that he has not eliminated, though we will need to teleport,” Robbie pointed to a dusted map hanging on the wall. “We have told the residents of Tarrey Town to shelter in place, as the field we will be at is nearby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tarrey Town?” Zelda raised an eyebrow. “I don’t remember a village of that name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s new,” Link assured her. “I helped build it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You built a town?” Zelda exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, he did a bunch of stuff, he’s the hero, we know, but let’s go already!” Purah sang out, walking towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Robbie peered over his notebook. “There is a chance that Purah and I might have miscalculated something. In case something happens, is everyone properly protected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, touching the circlet on her forehead for assurance. Link had just explained to her on the way what power the diamond holds, as well as the other gemstones he had collected. She would have to investigate this further later on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s gooooooo!” Purah whined. Robbie rolled his eyes and shut his notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” He repeated, reaching for his cloak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Link’s adventure from the night before included adding a travel medallion to the field of Guardians. Zelda imagined him scouting Akkala through the night, using his paraglider to scan for any lit-up Guardians. When they arrived at the decayed field before them, something felt a little too familiar to Zelda. The moss-ridden stone pillars and broken structures were once the home of a town she visited once before. She could feel the broken down cobblestone path between her feet, cracking at each step she took. It made her feel a bit nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Zelda swallowed, anxiety forming in her chest. She turned to see Link no longer by her side, rather way ahead of her, poking around the trees that surrounded them. Zelda tried to catch up to him, but stepped in a small puddle. She sighed in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robbie and Purah were now setting up camp towards Lake Akkala, putting together a make-shift table with a pile of notes scattered across. It was sprinkling, the light raindrops hitting the ground softly. Zelda stopped walking to take in the emptiness of the wetlands, pure silence engulfing her. She could smell the wet dirt and the strong floral scent of armoranth and remembered the familiar pain of loneliness in the unfamiliar wild. She wondered if Link ever felt this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link’s voice put her back at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” She asked, snapping out of her trance to see him standing right in front of her. He cocked his head at her sullen expression, but didn’t dwell on it for very long. He pointed at a large tree, filled with bright yellow and orange leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s behind the tree, next to the ruins,” He said. Sure enough, a decayed Guadian was buried in the ground. “We can walk there, but we must go as slowly as possible. Is everything prepared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda nodded, looking at the device Purah had handed to her at their arrival. The two shuffled next to one another, eyes glued to the sleeping Guardian before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have your shield?” Link asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your headwear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am currently wearing it on my head, yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just checking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda rolled her eyes, now reaching the broken-down stone building before them. She pressed her back to the wall and investigated the device, making sure she remembered which button to press and which direction to face it. Link’s eyes darted between her and the Guardian, which will still unmoved and unaware of the two who stood a mere three feet in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda aimed the device at the Guardian, her finger on the button. She looked to Purah and Robbie, who stood at the edge of the lake still, watching them carefully. She took a deep breath, noticing then that her hand was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you have your shield with you?” Link asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I did already, Link.” She snapped at him. He cowered back, nodding quickly. She sighed and resumed her focus back to the Guardian, her thumb lightly pressed to the button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she pressed it. It shot out a bright red beam, causing Zelda to drop the remote and back away. It shocked the Guardian, and the rest happened way too fast for Zelda to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she fell to the floor, the Guardian activated, circling its head around wildly and making strange beeping noises. She quickly jumped up, reaching for the Guardian shield she had received earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Guardian shot out a beam to the sky. Then another one towards Tarry Town. Then it turned to Zelda and Link, its red laser pointing directly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her shield, closing her eyes and bracing herself for impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she pried her eyes open and saw Link right in front of her, holding his own shield in front of them as he parried a beam away from them and onto the building before them. It crumbled, the debris getting in Zelda’s eyes as Link fell to the floor beside her. The rain had picked up, now forming full water droplets that splashed onto their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her empty hands. Where was her own shield? Why was Link beside her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and towered over her, scanning for any visible injuries. She squinted her eyes, now feeling the pain on her shoulders from hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my shield?” She asked him. “I was holding it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s over there,” He idly pointed in a random direction. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it there? I was holding it,” She repeated, trying to piece together what had just occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I parried the Guardian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I thought I told you I had it under control,” She sat up, wiping the dust off of her face. The Guardian had been deactivated, now leaking black fluid from its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know it was going to freak out like that,” He was suddenly defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, didn’t we prepare for this exact reason?” She was defensive too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I supposed to stand by and watch?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually. I thought that was the plan.” She tucked her knees to her chest and sighed a little too dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware that was the plan.” Link looked to the side, brushing the dirt off of his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a minute, both catching their breath and dealing with the uncomfortable emotions swirling in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in Hylia’s name happened?” Robbie asked them, running frantically beside Purah to the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that happened,” Link said sarcastically, getting up to meet them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not their fault, Link,” Zelda said softly, because it really wasn’t. He didn’t reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to the lab, I suppose,” Robbie sighed. “I suppose there were some issues with the device’s calculations. Glad everyone is okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Zelda wasn’t okay. She was frustrated with Link and even more frustrated that he was frustrated with her, and frustrated with the fact that the stupid device wasn’t able to fix all of their issues so she could resume her mission to lead a normal life beside Link, who was frustrated with her because she wouldn’t thank him for protecting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the travel medallion was silent. Purah and Robbie seemed to be upset about the failed experiment, now losing a couple more days of sleep to quickly figure out the solution to the problem. This would mean another few days of awkwardly assisting them when they didn’t really need it, another few days of teleporting between Kakariko and Akkala, another few days of anxiety for Zelda.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t take the dreadful pain in her chest knowing Link would be unable to assist her due to her anger. She felt it dissipate the more she ached for his comfort. She concentrated on his figure in the corner of her eyes as he looked straight ahead, his expression somber and hands curled into fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived back at the lab, Zelda didn’t follow the rest of the group back to the lab. Instead, she remained on the travel medallion, looking at the blue light in the dirt beneath her. It was pouring rain - the drizzle had picked up between the walk back to the travel medallion at the Wetlands. She felt the water drip down her hair and onto her clothes and she tried not to let it bother her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had been halfway through the door before he noticed her absence. He turned to her, standing in the comfort of the roofing that blocked him from the rainfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you standing there? It’s raining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it was raining. Link knew she knew it was raining. She wondered why he had to point it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t thank you earlier for protecting me,” She said it rather loudly, as the water splashing on the roof was quite noisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Link asked, cocking his head to the side just as he always does, a quirk Zelda finds so endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were upset with me earlier. For being ungrateful or rude about your rescue,” She replied. “And I was really mean. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not wh- that’s not it at all.” He stepped into the rain, walking until he stood right in front of her. “I just don’t know why you didn’t want me to protect you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me you didn’t think you were my personal guard anymore,” She replied. He took her hand into his own, pressing it lightly. “I guess I am just confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” He smiled softly. “I just couldn’t stand there and watch. I knew something like that would happen and I...I should’ve let you handle it if you wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself too, Link.” She met his gaze and returned the smile. “I know how to use a shield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He sighed, squeezing her hand. “I’m sorry. Can we go back inside now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zelda didn’t realize it until now, but she was freezing cold. She imagined Link was too, as he was now just as drenched as she was, but she didn’t want to go inside just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his shoulders and, as quickly as she could, kissed his cheek. She wasn’t sure why she felt compelled to do it, but it made her feel just as warm as she would’ve felt if she went inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she could tell Link felt the same. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. skyfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope we all love my inconsistent word counts :) was going to break this up into two chapters but i think it flows better as one. </p>
<p>skyfall by adele was a heavy inspo for this chapter</p>
<p>tw: blood mention, little gory but not too bad</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Link,” Zelda called out from her bed. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Zelda’s left stood his neatly made bed, untouched in many days. After a deep ponder, she realized the last time she saw him sleep was in Hateno after their return from Zora’s Domain. That had been. As of right now, he sat outside of their shared Kakariko home, poking at a fire he had put together a few hours before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you sleeping?” He called back out to her. The door was slightly cracked open and Zelda could sketch out Link’s shadow against the fire. He fiddled with the fire with a tree branch, poking at the firewood until it made a sizzling sound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’re not sleeping,” She replied simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived back in Kakariko rather late at night. Zelda had protested, almost begged, to stay behind and help due to yesterday’s failed experiment, but Link exchanged a nod with Robbie before dragging her away. Everyone was insistent that the Princess needed to rest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda had thought that the Princess did not, in fact, need to rest. She felt that instead, she should find a way to make this process go a little bit faster. She still thought that way as she sat in her bed, mindlessly flipping through her journal for any ideas she may have come up with. She recognized at this point in the night that anything she could come up with now would be useless by morning, as exhaustion once again took over her body, making each flip of a page feel heavier than the last. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she couldn’t be useless. Not right now. Not ever again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never answered my question,” She spoke into the darkness. “Why are you out there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” He said. She saw his shadow put down the stick, resting his head on his knees. “I can’t sleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see her. Sleeping felt nearly useless in a time like this, where the Sheikah guards surrounded the vicinity of their home, armed and ready for any intrusions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think we could go back to Akkala? I want to talk to Purah about some of the options we have right now,” Zelda knew the answer, but hoped Link would have a different answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know we can’t do that right now,” He shook his head in the dark, but the tone of his voice was slightly playful. “Purah and Robbie would like their princess to be well-rested for the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let her feet dangle off of the bed, hesitating to touch the cold wooden floor. Once she lifted the blankets off of her, she felt the cold winds from outside filling up the house. It seemed that the rain would move from Akkala to Necluda shortly, based on the way the clouds covered the full moon and the wind picked up. She should definitely be asleep right now, as tomorrow could very well be the day they go to the Yiga Hideout and put an end to everything, or if not, Purah and Robbie could send them on a variety of errands that would make Zelda’s bones ache if she did not go to sleep at this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But sleep would not comfort her. Sleep would bring waves of nightmares and a suffocating feeling she didn’t want to feel right now. But watching Link, knowing that he was just a few feet away from her, was what put her at ease. Knowing that if she wanted to, she could sit next to him and lay her head on his shoulder without hesitation, brought her an overwhelming feeling in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She truly loved Link, with every fiber of her being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link,” She started again, a realization drawing on her. “What do you call me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked like he knew the answer, his tree-branch frozen mid-air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t call me by anything,” She continued, steadying herself as she stood up from the bed. “You’ve never said my name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” His voice faltered a bit. “That’s interesting, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded slowly, narrowing her eyebrows. At this point, she had found herself standing at the door frame, now only a few feet away from Link, who seemed to be desperately avoiding eye contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda was a scientist. This meant she was extremely observant and very quick to pick up on anything different about a situation. Right now, Zelda could see that Link was extremely nervous about something by the way he kept his gaze to the ground, his hands folded neatly on his lap, a soft red glow on his cheeks that was not, in fact, a reflection from the fire in front of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Zelda was also now... <em> a girlfriend </em>. Or at the very least - someone who deeply cared about Link and would not want to make him even more uncomfortable, although she was deeply confused and a little hurt he did not want to call her by her name. But, she would drop it for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” She said abruptly, holding onto the door. “I’m going to try to sleep now. You should do the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night, Link,” She tried to keep her voice lighthearted, but she was tired and slightly disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night,” He replied curtly. She paused for a moment, waiting to hear her name leave his lips, but silence filled the space between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed the door softly, pressing her back against it, and stared at her unmade bed until the sun rose above them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda was panicking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not her usual textbook overthinker panic - but an actual panic. The last time her hands trembled like this was during the first Yiga invasion when Link left by himself to scope out the hideout, a moment that felt like years ago but was mere weeks. It was a true lip-quivering, clammy-hand, spine-chilling panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But they were <em> so close </em>to seeing everything through. Link, Purah, Robbie, and Impa had been looking through a series of maps and making out the best plan for the team. Zelda tried her hardest to make herself seem as poised as possible (as poised as one could be in a situation such as this), though she felt herself faltering when a question of approval was sent her way and her mind immediately blanked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Princess Zelda, you will be the one to deactivate the Guardians, preferably from a high standpoint, for safety reasons of course, but mainly so you can reach all of them without switching locations,” Robbie pushed his glasses to his face. “But you can’t be that far, otherwise it won’t work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link and I know how to work with Guardians,” Zelda agreed. “It wouldn’t make sense to place a task as intricate as this one in untrained hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impa could read Zelda almost as well as Link could and no doubt spotted the restlessness Zelda was desperately trying to contain, but Zelda hoped her firm stance would make Impa let it go - after all, Zelda was right. She was one of the only people that could help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impa narrowed her eyebrows, yet nodded in agreement. Paya chewed on her fingernails nervously. Impa did not want Zelda to go. She began to instruct Paya to take her somewhere safe, but Zelda felt herself protesting against this, though her weakened body stood no chance against the thousands of Yiga that awaited them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link looked at Zelda, holding a firm gaze to confirm she was okay with this. In this moment, Zelda felt herself sinking - ready to give up her determined composure and drop to her knees, ready to admit she was not ready and could not bear to lock eyes with another Yiga after all that had happened. She was not ready for a fight she could very well lose again - a fight that could potentially bring another century of darkness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she straightened her posture and nodded to him. She noticed the skin below his eyes was dark with exhaustion and wondered if her eyes looked the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The familiar chill of the valley sent an uncomfortable shiver to Zelda’s arms. She could not tell whether it was just the cold of the valley or an unsettling fear, and on top of that, a thick smog covered the land, making much of what was in front of her quite hazy. She patted her pocket to check for the Sheikah Slate, then her other pocket for the device Purah had entrusted to her. She felt the sudden urge to reach for Link’s hand, but when she turned, he had already run ahead, peeking over the cliff slide and drawing his bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hurried to his side and looked down. She could see what the Sheikah were worried about during their last visit. She could barely see the dozens of Guardians scattered across the entrance of the Yiga, with each machine a dozen silhouettes of the Yiga surrounding them. At this point, some of the Guardian Stalkers were walking across the fields, the eerie noise of the metal legs clanking against the hard ground echoed across the valley. The visual reminded her too much of watching the initial construction at the castle, when she would rush to a secluded viewing spot in between her royal duties to peer over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link, I-I don’t know if I am ready for this,” Zelda finally broke, voice stuttering as she grabbed onto Link’s sleeve, anything to stop him from leaving - because he absolutely should not leave her here, or leave anything for her to do, because she couldn’t handle it. She could not trust herself. Absolutely not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are ready,” He affirmed, turning to face her as he put his bow down. “But it’s okay to be scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m scared,” She nodded hastily, tears pooling in her eyes. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one will,” He reached for her hand, pressing his thumb into her palm. The pressure of the touch had a calming sensation, yet her shoulders still shook with each breath she took. “I promise. No one will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” She sighed, because there was nothing more she could say or do that could change what was about to happen. She once again had to put her faith in Link, something that had taken her one hundred years to achieve - something she knew she should’ve done from the very beginning. </p>
<p>“Stay back here, okay?” Link put the bow down to reach for her hand, pressing his thumb to her palm. “I’ll tell you when to press the button. Everything will be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” She replied, her breath catching in her throat. He moved his hand away and to her hair, stroking it gently. She closed her eyes and imagined for a moment that they were at the Fairy Fountain, and it was just them, with no looming danger or expectations surrounding them. She sat in the moment for as long as she could, relishing Link’s calming touch. <em> Soon, it will be okay </em> , she told herself. <em> Just a little bit longer. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she opened her eyes and Link had let go, shooting a look at the Sheikah who stood behind them, awaiting a signal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sheikah began to run, following Link as they disappeared into a sandy fog below Zelda. She gripped the Sheikah Slate in her hand tightly, reciting a prayer to Hylia as she awaited a noise, a sign, anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had traveled to the same Shrine they had been to the last time Zelda and Link visited Karusa Valley. Once again, Zelda found herself face to face with the rocks she had found so fascinated before - the way they swirled and eroded into strange shapes from the harsh winds of the desert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link had been so hesitant bringing her here the first time. When Purah instructed that Zelda would be in control of the device this time, Link did not bat an eye. She wondered what had changed in his eyes, as she felt the exact same as she did that day when they heard the deep rumbling sound in the hideout. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she had learned to fully trust him, did he learn to do the same?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An ear-splitting whistle echoed the valley and interrupted her thoughts. With that, she reached for the Sheikah Slate and aimed it at the fog below her, waiting for it to recognize at least something for her to use. She could hear sounds of metal clashing and footsteps running, but the fog looked as if it were getting denser and denser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She furrowed her eyebrows. If the fog did not dissipate any time soon, Zelda would not be able to receive the signal from Link, and would not be able to deactivate the Guardians soon enough for the Sheikah to get out safely. Link <em> had </em> told her to stay there - perhaps if he noticed the fog, he would find his way back to her and instruct a new plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this wasn’t an ordinary day. He wasn’t just exploring the Hideout - given the noise below, it didn’t seem like he could drop his weapons and come back to Zelda with a newly formed plan ready for her to take on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was <em> extremely </em>cross with her the last time she did not follow his directions. If he spotted her on the battlefield, she would definitely get an earful later on, and she could put both of them at an increased risk of danger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this wasn’t just a battle with a couple of stray Yiga foot soldiers. And it wasn’t just her and Link. She needed to protect her people, regardless of what danger could come upon her. Whether she liked the title or not, to them, she was their princess, and it was her duty. One that ran through her blood and could destroy an entity like Calamity Ganon with her own hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she sprinted as fast as she could, clutching the Sheikah Slate so tightly against her chest that her knuckles turned white, and her jaw was clenched as she scanned the area. Her steps left puffs of sand behind her with each step as she followed the footprints below her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dull pinging noise filled the air, bringing her to a full stop. She looked to her left, to her right, behind her, to the sky, and right in front of her once more. The valley was still in the midst of a sand storm, with absolutely nothing visible around her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent for a moment. Two moments. The sound strangely did not echo against the valley walls, yet sounded distant from her. Zelda put down the Sheikah Slate and scanned the area once more, holding her hands in front of her to ensure she was still alive, this wasn’t some sort of purgatory or that she hadn’t just died without even knowing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she stepped to the right, the ringing seemed to subside, slowing its pace. If she stepped to the left, it was slightly louder, pinging a bit faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hit her at this moment that this wasn’t unfamiliar - she had heard it once before, long ago, the blunt, repetitive noise coming from something possibly sent to her from some divine being, or someone...or something... She pulled at her hair, closing her eyes and racking her brain of anything - a fragmented, cloudy memory from before, something she had tried to forget once before...something...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Master Sword. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the cry of the Master Sword, the same cry she had heard after Link had nearly died in her arms during the height of the Calamity. The cry that told her something was wrong, he was in danger, and it was her turn to take control, to save everyone, to save <em> him </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link,” She breathed, tears stinging in her eyes, alongside a deep pain in her chest as she felt the anguish she felt that day, that terrible, terrible day. She stumbled, before catching her breath and chasing the sound with everything she had in her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Link!” She called again, making out the silhouette of her hero, her Link, bent over and clutching his chest beside a row of metal boxes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another shadow appeared in front of her, a very different one than Link’s, standing tall and holding a spiked weapon high in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda held the Sheikah Slate tightly, rapidly pressing the screen until she reached its magnesis rune. Before she could angle it properly, Link appeared in front of her, aiming his sword at the soldier before them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here?” He hissed at her quietly. Even through the fog, Zelda immediately spotted a dark crimson gash across his chest and shoulder and the pained expression on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another Yiga member appeared in front of them, holding a similar weapon, followed by four more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Sword’s call had gotten louder now, though Link was tightly gripping onto it as the blade flashed blue, ready to take on the Yiga surrounding them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But something was still calling to her. He was weakened, injured, and now caught off-guard that Zelda stood in front of him. Though she could not understand the sword’s speech, which was now just an intelligible sound in her head, she understood what she needed to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using the Sheikah Slate, she swung one of the metal boxes as swiftly as she could, closing her eyes until she could hear the impact of the box hitting the Yiga. The shrill sound of metal colliding with metal seemed to have woke Link out of his trace, who watched with terrified eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached for Link’s bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back that was strapped to his back and aimed for a figure running towards them. Without thinking, she flung the arrow towards the foot soldier and watched as it pierced his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go,” She grabbed Link’s arm and ran ahead, the adrenaline from the attack encouraging her to keep pushing forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What- what are you doing? You have to get back!” He protested, grimacing with each step. “Why are you here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ignored him, spotting a large boulder ahead of them. Setting him gently against the rock, she climbing the boulder and looked around. She could see two stray Guardians, inactive, but still blinking a blazing red color. She pressed the button on Purah and Robbie’s newly designed device, aiming it in between the two machines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sputtered and began to rumble, instantly crumbling into shards of metal before her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get down from there, please,” Link begged, reaching for her ankle. She tried to ignore him, but could feel how his hand clutched her ankle so tightly that she couldn’t - physically and emotionally - shake him off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re hurt,” She said to him, climbing off the small boulder. Kneeling before him, she pressed her hands against his, focusing on his scar. “Link, you’re hurt. Badly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m not- it’s not that bad.” He grimaced, offering a thin smile. She reached the bandana on her head, pressing it against Link’s chest. The torn blouse he was wearing had turned a darkened purple, blood seeping through. “Well, it hurts when you do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused for a moment to look around them. The fog had begun to thin out as the sun slowly tucked itself beneath the Gerudo Highlands. She could now see that, in this small corner of the Valley, they were alone, and it was silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We got through most of them,” Link assured her, reaching for her hand. “It’s okay. It’s up to you, now. To deactivate everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re speaking as if you are about to die,” She pressed the cloth to his shoulder now, counting to ten seconds in her head. “The cut is not that deep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was. It was deep and at least 10 inches long across his chest and shoulder. It was rather alarming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you should go,” Link pushed her hand away. “End this thing once and for all. The Sheikah will find me, probably.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I leave, then the Sword will tell me to come back,” Zelda muttered, pushing her hand back to his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Sword?” He asked, tilting his head quizzically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep rumbling noise echoed the valley, much like the one made the first time they visited. Sand spilled from the sky and rocks tumbled onto the ground, rolling past the two of them and down the hill. Before Link could stand, Zelda was on her feet and climbing the boulder again. She squinted, trying to spot a shadow of a person, a rock, anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” Link stood up slowly, once again grimacing with each movement he made. “Get down. Something could fall on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, she saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A storm of Guardians had emerged from the Hideout, the clanking of their metal legs felt ten times louder than they had been earlier. With scarlet glowing eyes, they began to scan the area for people - a reminder of the Calamity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A reminder of the day Link had nearly died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A reminder of the day she failed to save everyone she loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this time, she felt a certain lightness she had never felt before. Something she did not expect, but for once in her life, she understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Zelda’s feet finally touched the ground after a hundred-year battle, she was confused, she was frustrated, and most of all, she was insecure. Sure, she had helped defeat the Calamity, the world’s most powerful and dangerous entity, but that didn’t mean she knew what she was doing. But in that moment, when she was near-certain Link was taking his last breaths in her arms, and she looked up to see a Guardian fixing its sights on him, she felt as if she knew the exact answer. Her sealing power, having been hidden for all of her life, came to her and saved her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this time, her power was gone. Calamity Ganon was gone, now replaced with the darkness that hid beneath the shadows of Hyrule. This time, she did not need her power - this time, she could use the strengths she knew she had, something she had struggled to see for so long, although it was right in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached in her back pocket, pulling out the broken contraption from yesterday's failed experiments. Holding the remote as high as she could, ensuring its rays would reach at least a few of the Guardians marching towards her, she pressed the button.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rather than disintegrating into nothing, the Guardians paused. They fidgeted. A beam of light shot past her, hitting the sandstone behind her. Though dangerous - it was exactly what she wanted. The previous day’s experiment was not at all a failure, rather the opposite, as it had shown her that the Guardian’s “freak out” (as Link had referred to it) was a blessing in disguise - if multiple Guardians shot out beams before deactivating, it could not only bring down surrounding Guardians, <em> but the Hideout itself. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile formed on Zelda’s face - not one of malicious or chaotic intent, now that she had surely destroyed the hideout and the Yiga residing in it - but an expression of tranquility. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Link yank at her blouse, pulling her down and onto the ground. Holding his shield above them, he pushed them against the boulder as the valley rumbled above them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?!” He shouted over the noise, gripping her arm tightly with his other hand. She said nothing, closing her eyes and listening to the shrill noises of the Guardian’s beams and metal clattering on the sandy floors. It was terrifying and violent, but it was the most at peace Zelda had ever felt. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, something sure did stop the Guardians,” A Sheikah member let out a low whistle, surveying the ravaged land before them. “I didn’t expect things to end...like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda nodded slowly, now seated beside Link as they awaited the rest of the soldiers to gather. She had brought back the bandana, though now it was relativity soaked and staining her fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Purah will be so upset with me when she finds out I didn’t use the new device she built us,” Zelda muttered, trying to think of anything besides the blood slowly dripping onto her fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she would understand,” Link said, most definitely doing the same as her. In an attempt to stand up a bit straighter, he let out a quiet grunt, relaxing his shoulders and sharply inhaling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a deep sigh, unable to hide her fear any longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take you back now,” She said softly, moving closer to him and opening the Sheikah Slate. “Paya will be able to take care of you. I can handle the rest from here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hel-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chorus of disapproval from the Sheikah soldiers interrupted him. He sank back down and closed his eyes in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, Paya had been waiting by the Shrine when they returned to the Village. Upon seeing Link, she frantically jumped to her feet, pulling out a prepared bag of bandages and ointments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-how did this happen to you?” She asked, voice trembling as she looked at both Zelda and Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link, just as always, didn’t remember, much to Paya and Zelda’s disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Yiga Clan was no more. Because of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda had once been scared of leaving Link’s Hateno house. She had buried herself in the blankets of his bed, closed the curtains as tightly as possible so the sun would not seep through and remind her of the glowing fire of the Calamity. She had flinched each time the door opened and closed and every time Link left for more than a few minutes. When they first traveled to Kakariko and saw a Yiga Footsoldier, Zelda was certain she would meet her end in those woods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But things were different now. She was different now. She had grown so much, her heart opened wide. She was sure of her actions and content with herself as she had never been before. She was <em> proud </em> of herself. Proud of the person she had become and hopeful for the person she would come to be. She was safe. She was happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she worked through transporting the Sheikah from the Valley to the Village (the Sheikah Slate could only transfer so many people at once), Impa stood outside her house at the top of the stairs, greeting each Sheikah that walked through the heavy-set wooden doors. Though the sun had left them, replaced by a full moon, she could see Impa’s small figure facing the Shrine, no doubt awaiting Zelda’s return. She smiled warmly at Zelda as she climbed the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are glowing,” Impa greeted her. “I assume everything is under control now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Impa,” Zelda nodded. “Everything is okay now. Except for a couple of small injuries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Impa let out a chuckle, reaching for Zelda’s hand and squeezing it tightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Princess Zelda,” Impa said, closing her eyes. “It is just as Hylia would expect from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda looked up to the moon, picturing a golden goddess staring back at her, hand over her heart with a soft smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has Link been assisted?” She asked as the two entered the house. It was warm, a fire had been lit and food had been placed out for the incoming Sheikah. Zelda had seemingly lost her appetite looking upon Link’s injured figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Impa looked upstairs. “He is awaiting your return as well. I would move with haste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paya walked down the stairs, holding a pile of bloodstained clothes. She passed a small smile to Zelda before disappearing to the back of the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paya kept her room much neater than Zelda ever did, everything in her desk neatly folded and organized by color. Zelda hardly recognized the room upon approaching, this new environment making her suddenly feel a bit nervous. Or perhaps it was because Link lied in Paya’s bed, a cup of tea in his hands as he watched Zelda walk up the stairs. He had changed into the Sheikah uniform, a slightly oversized version to allow room for the padded bandages Paya had dressed Link with. Zelda took extra care sitting on the bed, as to not disturb Link.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Zelda asked carefully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been better,” He smiled a bit sadly. “This will take a long time to heal. But I’m glad you have returned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, unsure how the two correlated and unable to think of anything to say to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You put yourself in danger,” Link finally spoke after a long period of silence, shaking Zelda from her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am aware,” She absentmindedly traced the intricate patterns of Paya’s bedsheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you stay put when I asked you to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew something was wrong,” She said, meeting his eyes. “And I knew you were hurt. The Sword told me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tilted his head and paused for a moment to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not know how to explain it,” She shook her head. “It just happened. Everything just happened. It felt right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t be as much help,” He sighed, looked down at his bandages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You helped me,” She defended. “Whether you meant to or not, the Sword called to me because you needed it. It was everything I needed to hear. <em> You </em>led me back to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in stillness, taking in the sounds of cups of tea clattering against each other alongside rowdy chatter from the Sheikah downstairs. A celebration seemed to be occurring - she could even hear Impa’s joyous voice through the walls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really proud of you,” Link spoke slowly, inching his hand towards hers. He took a slow, shaky breath and looked to the ceiling. “And I...I also reallyloveyou.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She widened her eyes, but kept her gaze glued to the floor. It didn’t hide much, as she felt her face, as well as the tips of her ears, grow a deep pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah- How-how could you love me if you can’t even say my name?” She stuttered, pressing her feet tightly to the ground as if it would disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zelda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up, her eyes about to pop out of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? I can say it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it sounded so melodic coming from him - greater than a tune sung by the highest of angels, perhaps even Hylia herself; everything she could possibly want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i also wanted to thank all of you reading this for 10k hits. i never would've imagined this would become a reality for me and that people would've actually enjoyed the work i put out. i am so grateful for all of you, especially the consistent commenters that have not left me despite my inconsistent posting schedule. all of you are so special to me and motivate me every single day!!! I'm sorry i sound so cheesy, i am just so happy this is where we ended up together.</p>
<p>* on another note, another huge inspiration for this chapter was my girlfriend/beta reader. while finishing this chapter at 4 in the morning, we could not stop laughing whenever link and zelda were at the boulder because of that tweet "a large boulder the size of a small boulder". please look it up to truly understand my writing thank u very much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. glory from above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Link failed to disclose was that when the Yiga Blademaster slashed his Windcleaver through his chest was that it</span>
  <em>
    <span> really hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Paya had asked what happened when he arrived at Kakariko, then again as she bandaged his wounds, and then one last time before she dismissed herself for the night, he had said each time he did not remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly a lie - looking back on it, the memory of the attack was rather blurry - the pain was unbearable compared to previous injuries and caused him to fall to his knees immediately, but not before returning the gesture with his own weapon against the Blademaster. He didn’t remember what weapon he used, what the Blademaster looked like, where he was, and what exactly happened until Zelda appeared before him a few moments later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he did remember the moments leading up to it. He had spaced out, for just a brief moment, and had a horrible, horrible thought which distracted him in the worst possible. By the time he came to his senses, the Blademaster had appeared before him, his weapon cast high in the air, the sun refracting its desert heat rays onto Link’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link didn’t want to fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was tired. It wasn’t just his lack of sleep - it was the weariness that came with the job, the duty he had sworn to a hundred years ago, the acceptance of death that would inevitably come with his position. Link had decided, in the midst of an intense battle, that he did not want to die. He didn’t want to keep fighting, unsure each time if he would come out alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link wanted to live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was deeply ironic that following this realization, he was seriously injured to the point where it hurt to breathe. Though it is fair to say Link has been injured quite a bit, he was taken slightly aback when the gash on his chest actually began to scare him a bit, especially as Zelda stood over him with glassy eyes, repeating a sentiment they both already knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re hurt,” She whimpered on her hands and knees, reaching for him. “Link, you’re hurt. Badly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda was blurry through his vision, encapsulated by cloudy dark spots beneath his eyelids. He tried not to be alarmed - because really, he couldn’t die at this moment. It would feel a bit stupid. And he had just come across his second epiphany.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’m not- it’s not that bad,” He said, trying not to let his pain seep through his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to live, but not just because he was tired. He wanted to live. For Zelda. Not in the heroic sense like before, where he would lay down his life for her safety, just as he had done during the Calamity, but he wanted to live and see a long and blissful future for the two of them. He wanted to watch her read books by the fireplace, to teach her how to cook and slice vegetables properly, to sleep beside one another for the rest of their days. He would never give up the role of her protector, because it was a task he was still proud to take on, but had found himself distant from the concept that he was her knight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her headscarf to his chest, igniting what felt like a fire burning across his body. He squinted and clenched his teeth as the pressure increased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it hurts when you do that,” He attempted to let out a dry chuckle, but only a groan came out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his consciousness escaping him, his eyes feeling heavy as he tried to talk through the pain, because any time Zelda looked at him or touched him, he felt himself come back to life just a little bit more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still felt the same fluttering of the heart after the battle, replaying the same conversation over and over again as Paya carefully applied a thick pink lotion to his skin. When she wrapped a cloth bandage to his chest, he thought about what his future would look like with Zelda as they would travel between Hateno and Kakariko, and possibly another home somewhere in Central Hyrule. He would advise her to slow down on weeks where she floods her schedule with meetings, be at her side during special events with the five civilizations of Hyrule, cook for her during late nights, and never leave her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your bandages will need to be replaced every morning and night,” Paya instructed Link. “To avoid infection, of course. Did you see how I wrapped the cloth around your body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded, though he did not pay the slightest bit of attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Zelda finally appeared at the base of the stairs, he had been drifting in and out of sleep. The soothing cup of tea in his hands had calmed him down, distracting him from the stinging pain that made his body hurt with every move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Link saw Zelda in the middle of the battlefield, he had been angry. Angry that she did not follow his directions, angry that she put herself in danger, and angry she got to see him like that, bent over and gasping at his fresh wound. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk about, but was something that needed to be addressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You put yourself in danger,” He tried to sound stern, but his voice was gentle upon gazing at her absentminded expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But in all honesty, he knew why she did it. He would have done the same if he were in her shoes. Zelda was capable, even without him. He had many questions that she did not fully answer, presumably because she did not know. It seemed that she had also come to a realization herself, as he had noticed a certain glint in her eye as she pulled out the prototype from the first experiment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t be much help,” He tried to gesture to his bandages in hope that would excuse his uselessness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You helped me,” She turned to him, the glint in her eye shining brightly. “Whether you meant to or not, the Sword called to me because you needed it. It was everything I needed to hear.</span>
  <em>
    <span> You led me back to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link was still confused but did not want to press further. He figured it would not be the best time to bring up his realization - perhaps in a long time from now, when everything felt just a bit more calmer, he could tell her his plans for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, Link was feeling an overwhelming warmth in his chest. Not from the injury, but somewhere a little deeper. His heart began to pound a bit faster as he carefully selected the next few words he would say to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really proud of you,” He started, because he was genuinely impressed by her bravery earlier. He took his time gathering his courage, looking up to the ceiling as if he would find it there. The words bubbled up his throat as he spoke slowly, but any attempt to speak calmly went out the window as his cheeks flushed. “And I...I also reallyloveyou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link was stupidly in love with her and too nervous to even say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than giving him the response he had been waiting for, his toes curled and ears perked, she gave him a coy smile, a blush coloring her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- How-how could you love me if you can’t even say my name?” She teased, her narrowed eyes nearly sending Link out of consciousness again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was absolutely right. He had never said her name before - not before Calamity, and surely not after. It was always “Princess” or a light tap on the shoulder, but never a “Zelda”. He was not even sure of the answer himself, despite her constant requests to drop the royal title (if he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>refer to her so casually). Sure, they were friends before, now lovers, and that usually warrants a first-name-basis sort of situation, but to call her by her name was to not be her knight any longer, to not be just a role assigned to her, but a regular person to another regular person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he finally was ready to accept that, looking at her with sparkling eyes and love coursing through his veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved the way she didn’t expect it - how she tilted her head up and stared at the wall until her cheeks had faded their pink glow. He looked at her like a painting, admiring every single detail before she could turn back around and change the course of the conversation. The way her flushed cheeks revealed tiny freckles from being outside so much, the different shades of blonde hair that stopped a little above her chin, her bright green eyes that were the color of the shimmering gemstones, which shone brightly even in the dim lighting of Paya’s bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here,” He said, his hand sliding up to her wrist and tugging it gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked, turning back to face him. The tips of her ears were still dusted a light pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave,” His eyes moved between her and the stairwell. Much of the laughter and excitement had died down, replaced with dull chatter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- stay here? For a night?” Zelda shook her head. “Link, do you hear what you are saying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He cocked his head to the side. “Paya is staying at the Inn tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impa and the Sheikah saw me come up there. They will notice if I am gone,” She shook her head again, trying to comprehend his request. He felt himself grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impa has most definitely gone to bed by now. The Sheikah definitely do not care about who leaves what room and who stays where.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Link!” She scolded him and pulled her hand away. “There is only one bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We sleep next to each other every night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In separate beds!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought I would ask,” He couldn’t keep his smile off his face. “But if you want to leave, I won’t stop you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t say that,” Zelda faltered, inhaling sharply and biting her cheek. She sat pensively for a moment, tracing the lining of the wooden floors with her feet. “Maybe I just...I just happened to fall asleep on the floor by accident. If...if anybody asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself to the edge of the bed, allowing her to sit beside him. She carefully folded the blankets over, pushing her legs in and relaxing her posture. He reached out for her hand, letting his fingertips brush gently against hers before intertwining them slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to go back to our house alone,” She admitted, curling up against his shoulder. He nodded, relishing in the warmth of her cheek as it rested on his arm. “It seems I will be plagued by nightmares for years to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link knew exactly what she meant. He too had been plagued with horrifying images when he closed his eyes - history seemed to repeat itself in the dark once he allowed himself to become comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be alone,” She repeated, her eyes slowly closing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t either,” He replied, a wave of relief washing over him as she began to get comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zelda,” He said her name again in a softer tone, suddenly feeling a bit more nervous now that they were so intimate. “Do-do you know how to use bandages? On a person?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, giving him a dull, tired look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind,” He reached over and kissed her head, the strain of muscles feeling like a stab to the shoulder. He ignored it, feeling visceral joy radiating in his body. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda did, in fact, know a great deal about first aid. One of the former princess’ duties included attending to wounds during the soldiers’ training sessions, as it was a selfless task needed in case the Castle happened to go into a century-long bloodbath, or something of the sort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paya had left behind the materials for Link, making the next morning easy for Zelda as she rebandaged the scar - which had turned a deep maroon and slightly swollen against his pale skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the hard part was over, there was still much to take care of after the battle. The following morning, Zelda had been up early, writing letters to each civilization to let them know of what had occurred the day before. She promised Sidon that she would come back soon and have another dinner party to celebrate, she told Riju she was so greatly looking forward to officially meeting her, the Gorons that she had many projects to prepare with them and... As for the Rito, she was quite unsure what to say. Relations between the two had been tense before the Calamity, leaving her a bit hesitant to promise something she was unsure she could provide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Paya and Zelda had taken turns tending to Link, Paya stepping in when Zelda was needed by Purah and Robbie or whisked away by Impa and the Sheikah to discuss missions to take on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the Guardians in the Gerudo Desert were now obliterated, dozens of more still lurked around the corners of Hyrule, only Link knowing the exact locations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she had asked Link to draw a map, he was insistent that he would be up for the task, to just give him a day or two, or three to wait for his scar to heal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Zelda pried her journal away from him. “Paya told you two weeks. Two weeks! Not three days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at her blankly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had only been two days since the battle - yet it was the longest he had ever been bedridden. She could tell he was getting antsy, as she had caught him several times trying to walk down the stairs “to get some air” with the Master Sword strapped to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the sixth day, when he was finally able to walk around, he had convinced Paya and Zelda that he should be back at their home, where he could polish his weapons and sit comfortably in the silence of the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda knew he just wanted his privacy again - he had learned to dress his bandages at this point and had mentioned that he missed cooking his own meals. It had felt as if their roles were reversed - when they lived in Hateno, she would be pacing back and forth while Link was gone, finding small ways to busy herself as her wounds healed. She had found satisfaction in completing mundane tasks by herself, just as he did at this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she would return to their Kakariko house late at night, having finished some meeting about some problem the Sheikah tribe faced, Link would be waiting by their cooking pot with some experimental food Zelda had never seen before. On the eighth day, her bookshelf had been organized both alphabetically and by topic. On the ninth day, she arrived to see their beds had been pushed together, tied with some twine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the twelfth day, Zelda decided not to say anything when he opened their front door and walked out without a word. She knew he would come back - the fear of him running away or leaving her behind was one she no longer had. From out their window, she watched as he walked to the apple tree on top of the hill, watching the sunset over the sleepy village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without telling Link, Zelda decided it was best to just send the Sheikah to various locations around Hyrule where Link had previously marked on their Sheikah Slate. It was a workaround she should have spotted days ago, but she figured that Link would not approve if she had asked his permission in advance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything when the Sheikah departed the village later on that night, set in groups of three and heavy weapons strapped to their backs. Zelda took it as a form of acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the fourteen day and final day of resting, it was raining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing next?” He asked, leaning into the crook of Zelda’s neck while she sat at her desk, profusely scribbling a reinvention of the Kakariko Bridge, which she had been told was beginning to splinter away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this being the final day, he had not said a single word about it. He had not addressed any plans he made for when he was fully healed, nor even checked to see the appearance of the scar. This slightly worried both Zelda and Paya, but they decided the best approach was to just wait and see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes, flipping through her notebook and landing on her page of tasks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” She hummed, running her finger through the dried ink. “I wanted to go to Rito Village soon and meet with the Village leader. I believe they would have a great deal of input in the reconstruction process, as their geographical region is rather...interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we leave tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, contemplating her response as she listened to the rain patter on their window. The excitement in his voice seemed to make the weather less dreary, the world a bit brighter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it doesn’t rain like this, sure,” She resumed her sketch, pressing the pen into the page gently as she sketched the water flowing through the bridge. “I was starting to get a little bit bored here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pink + white - frank ocean</p>
<p>no shade at my beta reader but i asked her multiple times to edit for me and yet there has been no beta read on this chapter. i am blaming her for this late upload. but also shes my future wife so i forgive her.</p>
<p>i am sad this fic is coming to a close soon. i added this chapter so we could have less plot and more fluff and to drag out two ghosts a little bit more.  i hope we all enjoy this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>